


Wicked Game

by franchiulla38



Category: ouat
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 51,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: Traducción del fic portugués del mismo título escrito por Just a Swan Queen fan girl.Regina es profesora de la Facultad de Derecho y una noche decide arriesgarse enrollándose con una completa desconocida, lo que no sabe es que esa extraño va a ser su alumna.https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/501561/Wicked_Game/





	1. Chapter 1

 

«Ok, Emma, no te pongas nerviosa. Este es solo el comienzo de tu nueva vida» Emma se dijo a sí misma antes de entrar en su dormitorio de la facultad. Al contrario que la mayoría de las chicas, ella no tenía padres de quienes despedirse cuando dejó la casa, solo una vieja mujer que cuidaba de adolescentes hasta que estos llegaban a la mayoría de edad.

El cuarto era cómodo, pero un poco impersonal para el gusto de Emma, el blanco predominaba en el sitio. Tiró la mochila a un lado y comenzó a colocar sus cosas, que no eran muchas, por lo que terminó pronto y la rubia se encontró echada en la cama mirando al techo y preguntándose sobre lo que le aguardaba allí.

«¡Hola!» una chica de largos cabellos oscuros con mechas rojas entró en la habitación sin llamar «Tienes que ser mi compañera de cuarto. ¡Mi nombre es Ruby!» dijo demasiado animada para gusto de Emma.

«Emma Swan» Emma extendió la mano para saludarla.

Ruby se soltó a hablar sobre su vida y lo bueno que era finalmente salir de las faldas de su abuela y ser algo más libre. Terminó llegando a la conclusión de que ella y Emma serían grandes amigas y que aquella noche tenían que celebrar el primer día del resto de sus vidas.

Emma, al principio no estaba muy contenta con la idea, pero al final era mejor que quedarse la noche pensando. Así que, al caer la noche, se juntaron al grupo de novatos que hacían la fiesta en medio del campo de futbol de la facultad.

«¡Te va a encantar!» dijo animada Ruby arrastrando a la amiga  hacia las personas. Emma podría jurar que fue presentada a todo el mundo de la facultad aquella noche y que bailó todas las canciones ya escritas. Cuando vio a Ruby besándose con un tipo desconocido, decidió que ya era hora de dar por concluida la noche.

Al contrario que el campo de futbol, los jardines que llevaban a los dormitorios estaban silenciosos y casi completamente vacíos, excepto por la intrigante figura que Emma, tras detenerse,  vio a lo lejos. La rubia observó a la mujer morena que estaba sentada en un banco debajo de un enrome y viejo árbol  leyendo un libro y que ni se daba cuenta de la presencia de otra persona por ahí.

Emma daría cualquier cosa por saber el nombre de aquella mujer, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan encantadora y elegante solo sentada leyendo un libro?

«Profesora Mills» una voz desconocida casi hace que a Emma le dé un infarto. Se giró y se encontró cara a cara con una muchacha de su edad más o menos, quizás uno o dos años mayor.

«¿Es una profesora?» dijo tras el susto

«La más brillante de todas. Acaba de terminar su tesis doctoral y ya ha conseguido un empleo aquí»

«Tiene que ser entonces increíble»

«Lo es, fue mi profesora en el semestre pasado»

«¿Y tú eres?» recordó preguntar Emma, aunque no consiguiera apartar los ojos de la profesora Mills.

«Mary Margaret. Alumna de Derecho el semestre pasado, pero ahora estoy en Historia del Arte, aunque mis padres no lo saben»

«Claro» Emma sonrió «Emma Swan. Entonces, ¿la profesora Mills da clases de Derecho?»

«Sí»

«Bien» Emma no contuvo una sonrisita

«Me tengo que ir, nos vemos por ahí, Emma»

«Un placer conocerte, Mary»

Emma sabía que sus viejos trucos de la mayor seductora de la escuela no funcionarían con aquella mujer, mucho menos si supiera que era una alumna novata. Así que decidió arriesgarse, aunque le trajera futuros problemas. La rubia se recogió el pelo, se puso sus gafas y dejó su chaqueta de cuero de lado, y fue en dirección a la mujer que tanto le había maravillado.

La rubia no dijo nada, solo se sentó al lado de la morena, que, entonces cerró su libro y la miró.

«¿Puedo ayudarla?»

«No, solo he salido de una entrevista con mi director de doctorado y he decidido dar una vuelta por el campus, pero no me esperaba encontrar aquella locura que hay en el campo de futbol»

«Ah, claro, hoy es la llegada de los novatos. El día más interesante de la vida» La morena sonrió «Los entiendo, son solo muchachos sintiéndose libres por primera vez, debe recordar lo que es»

«Lo recuerdo como si fuera hoy» Emma se mordió el labio reprimiendo una sonrisita por su propio comentario «¿Y usted? ¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde?»

«Vivo aquí»

«¿Es una alumna de post-grado?»

«No, no, soy profesora, tenemos también dormitorios en la facultad si queremos. La mayoría no los usa, pero a mí me gusta esto, siempre fue como una casa para mí. Y eso me recuerda que es extraño que no la haya visto a usted antes»

«Bueno, me he traslado hace poco»

«Hum…¿y quién es su director?»

«¿Mi director?» Emma se puso nerviosa, no sabía el nombre aún de ningún profesor «No estropeemos una noche tan agradable hablando de él. ¿Por qué no me dice su nombre ya que aún no lo ha hecho?»

«Ni usted me ha dicho el suyo»

«¿Es usted de las desconfiadas, eh? Bien, mi nombre es Emma Swan.

«Un placer Emma, mi nombre es Regina Mills»

«Regina» Emma repitió el nombre como si fuera música «Su nombre significa reina» dijo

«Sí» Regina sonrió

«Parece una» dijo Emma tomando la mano de Regina entre las suyas y depositándole un beso «Reina Regina, ¿me permite que sea su humilde sierva esta noche?»

Regina frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

«Si no lo supiera, diría que me está tirando los tejos, señorita Swan»

«Podría, si creyese que tendría alguna posibilidad» dijo Emma mirando fijamente los ojos castaños de la morena

«Pare con eso» dijo Regina desviando la mirada «Yo no…»

«¿Nunca ninguna mujer le ha entrado?»

«No…yo…nunca he pensado en eso»

«¿Se está poniendo roja?» Emma agarró el rostro de la morena entre sus manos, para que la mirase a los ojos «No pensé que fuera tímida»

«No lo soy»

«Entonces, míreme y diga que no se siente ni un poco tentada en ser mi reina esta noche»

«Señorita Swan, apenas la conozco…yo…»

«Pero ya se pone roja cuando me acerco a usted y su piel se eriza cuando la toco» dijo deslizando el dedo por el brazo de la morena. Emma sabía que estaba arriesgándose mucho, que quizás mañana se arrepentiría de eso, pero tenía que tener a aquella mujer, por lo menos una vez, aunque después Regina la odiara cuando descubriese que era su profesora.

«Eso no es justo…»

«Lo que no es justo es que se prohíba probar lo que tanto está deseando. Vamos Regina, permítase…por lo menos una vez»

Entonces, Regina se entregó al tórrido beso que la rubia le dio, lleno de lujuria y deseo. Emma era de las que no desperdiciaban una oportunidad cuando la veía, aunque le costara caro, como parecía  ser ese caso. Aun así valdría la pena.

«¿Podemos usar su dormitorio?» dijo la rubia jadeante mientras pasaba los labios por el cuello de la morena.

Regina sabía que era una locura, una insensata aventura, pero lo necesitaba, se estaba aguantando desde hacía demasiado tiempo y Emma simplemente había aparecido como por arte de magia ofreciéndole un camino para su liberación. No iría a desperdiciarlo, por lo menos por una noche se arriesgaría de la forma en que todos decían que no era capaz de hacer. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

«Nunca he hecho esto antes» dijo Regina como una confesión «Bueno, no con una mujer…»

Emma sonrió y agarró el rostro de la morena entre sus manos

«Entonces, déjame guiarte…» susurró al oído de Regina, y comenzó a besar su cuello y desabotonar lentamente su blusa.

La morena jadeó cuando los labios de la rubia llegaron a sus pechos, el toque delicado la estimulaba más que cualquier cosa. Poco a poco, cada pieza que cubría a Regina fue al suelo, mientras las dos se dirigían a la cama.

«¡Por Dios, qué hermosa eres!» Emma no consiguió evitar exclamar cuando la morena quedó completamente desnuda «¡más de lo que imaginé!»

Regina sonrió tímidamente, no estaba en su naturaleza avergonzarse, pero la mirada cargada de deseo que Emma le daba le provocaba un sentimiento nuevo.

«No me mires así»

«No me pidas eso, porque es imposible. Al segundo que te vi, te deseé, Regina»

Regina se mordió el labio y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emma, pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

«Nadie me ha dejado nunca así…tan…»

«¿Excitada?» se arriesgó a decir Emma. Sabía que era eso. Regina podía estar un poco nerviosa por ser su primera vez, pero el deseo de las dos era el mismo. La rubia sonrió cuando la morena no respondió, entonces se separó un  poco y comenzó a quitarse sus propias ropas, siempre con la mirada fija en Regina, que acompañaba cada mínimo movimiento suyo.

Finalmente, libre de sus ropas, Emma guio a Regina hacia la cama, echando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, enlazando sus piernas a las suyas, besando sus labios con cierta desesperación, sus manos masajeando los pechos firmes y morenos.

La rubia tenía prisa, pero cada movimiento estaba cargado de cuidado y sutileza, quería que todo fuera perfecto para Regina. Las dos se echaron de lado, una frente a la otra, enamorándose con miradas y sonrisas. Emma tomó la mano de Regina y la llevó a su propia intimidad, y en seguida su otra mano fue a la de la morena, acariciando de la forma más placentera posible.

«Emma…» Regina gimió de placer y comenzó a repetir los movimientos de rubia. El cuarto fue invadido por los sonidos de las agitadas respiraciones de las dos, que jadeaban con el toque de la otra, todo era deseo, pasión y lujuria.

Los labios de ambas se encontraron ahogando los gemidos y entonces, la explosión del deseo fue inevitable, las dos gozaron casi al mismo instante. El placer las consumió, nada más existía para Regina, solo aquellos ojos verdes que la habían conducido hasta aquel momento maravilloso.

«Apuesto a que eres deliciosa…» dijo Emma sonriendo y antes de que la morena se diera cuenta, la rubia estaba entre sus piernas, lamiéndola con fuerza y deseo.

Regina se agarró a las sábanas de la cama, su pelvis se movía al ritmo de los labios de la rubia

«Ah…Emma…» sus gritos eran más un gemido ahogado. La rubia introducía la lengua en su sexo como si pudiera realmente devorarla.

Emma agarró el clítoris de Regina entre sus labios y lo succionó, el gusto de la morena no se comparaba con nada que hubiera probado antes. Aquella mujer era incomparable. La morena no resistió mucho más y alcanzó su segundo orgasmo, pero  Emma no apartó los labios de ella hasta satisfacer su propio deseo.

«Emma, por favor…» Regina jadeó, ni se había recuperado del último orgasmo y ya sentía que llegaba otro. Emma se dio cuenta de eso y con algo de reluctancia apartó sus labios del sexo de la morena.

La rubia descubrió a una Regina jadeante, casi exhausta, pero si aquella iba a ser su única noche, aprovecharía cada segundo. Sin darle posibilidad a protestar, Emma puso a Regina de lado, alzando sus piernas, entonces montó sobre ella de modo que sus sexos encajaran perfectamente.

«Regina…ah….» Emma movía sus caderas, restregando su sexo contra el de la morena, dominándola, de una forma que Regina nunca antes lo había sido. Los labios de sus vaginas parecían devorarse y el placer que eso les provocaba era inexplicable.

La rubia forzaba su pelvis cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, ya había perdido el control de su cuerpo. Las dos gemían en mitad de gritos sin importarles quién pudiera escucharlas. Correrse era maravillo, pero correrse con su sexo pegado al de Regina era definitivamente la mejor cosa que Emma había hecho.

Las dos cayeron en la cama, exhaustas, completamente consumidas. Emma sonrió y atrajo a la morena hacia sus brazos, haciendo que descansara su cabeza en su pecho.

«¿Está intentando matarme, señorita Swan?»

«Sería una muerte deliciosa, ¿no crees?»

Regina sonrió. Y entonces el silencio cayó entre las dos, estaban muy cansadas y acabaron durmiendo, solo se despertaron a la mañana siguiente cuando el despertador de Regina sonó.

«Buenos días» dijo Emma con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro

«Buenos días…» murmuró Regina a su vez, le había llevado un segundo darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido la noche pasada, no había sido un sueño.

Emma se giró y miró el reloj.

«No quiero parecer de las que huyen, pero tengo que irme, tengo clase en menos de una hora»

«Yo también tengo que dar una clase»

Las dos se levantaron de la cama apuradas. Emma recogió sus ropas desperdigadas por el cuarto y se vistió rápidamente. Tenía que correr hasta su dormitorio para tomar una ducha.

«Esto fue…» comenzó a hablar Regina

«Épico…» Emma la interrumpió «Querría poder quedarme…»

«Yo también…»

«Nos veremos de nuevo, estoy segura» afirmó Emma, poniendo una sonrisa en los labios de Regina

Las dos se dieron sus números de teléfono y se despidieron con un beso cargado del deseo de quedar.

«Llámame» Y Emma se marchó

 

Recibir a los novatos en la primera clase de orientación no era la tarea preferida de Regina, pero es lo que le había tocado, ya que era la profesora más joven de la institución, y creían que sería más fácil para ella. El grupo era mayor de lo que esperaba, el aula estaba abarrotada. Se presentó y explicó las premisas del curso, presento el programa y las materias optativas que estaban a disposición. También dijo que siempre escogía un asistente de entre los alumnos novatos. Eso dejó al grupo contento.

«Ok, ahora vamos a ver si todos están aquí hoy y después ya se pueden ir. En cuanto diga sus nombres, vienen a mi mesa y cogen una guía del estudiante que está aquí, y pueden salir. ¿De acuerdo?»

«¡De acuerdo!»

Regina estaba pronunciando los nombres calmadamente cuando su corazón disparó. Emma Swan era el próximo nombre de la lista. “ _No, no puede ser…tiene que ser una extraña coincidencia_ ”, intentó calmarse. Sus ojos barrieron el aula y al fondo pudo ver a la muchacha, sus largos rizos dorados cubriendo parcialmente su rostro.

«Emma Swan» dijo disfrazando completamente el temblor de su voz

Emma se levantó de su silla, se puso la mochila a la espalda y caminó hasta la mesa de la profesora. Regina le lanzaba una mirada fría y cargada de rabia. Ninguna palabra fue proferida. Emma cogió la guía que estaba sobre la mesa y le lanzó una cínica sonrisa a Regina. La morena tuvo que controlarse para no darle una bofetada allí mismo. _“¡Mierda, Regina! ¡Estás jodida_!” Su subconsciente solo conseguía repetir eso. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, ¿Emma era su alumna? ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota y haberse dejado engañar por una muchacha? No tenía respuesta para nada de eso, solo sabía una cosa, que nunca más tocaría a Emma Swan.

 

 


	3. Capítulo 3

El día había sido muy largo, mucho más largo de lo que Regina podría esperar. Entró en su cuarto y cayó en la cama, exhausta, más psicológica que físicamente.

«¡Qué mierda he hecho…!» se dijo para sí misma. Su cabeza le estaba estallando y haber tenido las últimas dos horas del día en el curso de Emma no había ayudado en nada. Regina tenía la reputación de ser una profesora rígida, pero aquel día había superado con mucho su rigidez acostumbrada. Ahora hasta sentía pena de los otros alumnos novatos por haberles exigido tanto el primer día. Pero tenía que echar fuera de alguna manera la rabia causada por Emma.

La única solución que la morena vio fue tomar un baño relajante e intentar dormir, su tormento estaba lejos de acabar y tenía que estar lista para el día siguiente. No eran ni las diez cuando Regina se metió en la cama, tras revisar algunas actividades del día siguiente. Casi estaba quedándose dormida cuando su móvil vibró en la mesita de noche. Lo cogió y  miró, incrédula, el mensaje de Emma.

**«¿Está intentando matarme, señorita Mills, desde el primer día con todo ese trabajo?»**

Era lo que decía el mensaje.

«Esta muchacha está loca» dijo con Regina con rabia y entonces un flash de la noche anterior vino a su mente, cuando le había preguntado a Emma si ella quería matarla «¡Lo ha hecho a propósito!»

Regina se levantó de la cama furiosa y comenzó a teclear en su móvil.

**«Muchacha, no sabe con quién se está metiendo. No me busque más, olvide que esa noche existió, en caso contrario haré de su vida un infierno»**

La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar.

**«Yo podría olvidar si usted también pudiera. ¿Puede? PS: No le tengo miedo al infierno»**

Regina resopló llena de rabia y apagó el móvil

«¡Maldita muchacha idiota!»

«¿Emma? ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?» dijo Ruby estallando los dedos frente a la rubia

«¿Qué? No, perdona»

«Estaba diciendo que un grupo de nuestra clase está planeando pasar el fin de semana en la playa. ¿Quieres ir?»

Emma no se había dado cuenta de que ya había pasado una semana entera, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Regina ni un segundo, la rubia se estaba volviendo loca, pues la profesora no respondía a ninguno de sus mensajes.

«No, gracias, me voy a quedar en el campus»

El sábado por la mañana se dio cuenta de que tenía el cuarto para ella sola, no creyó eso posible, pero echaba de menos el parloteo de Ruby. Decidió salir a correr un poco, quizás así podría olvidar por un rato a Regina.

La rubia corrió y cuando llegó al final del jardín, se detuvo, mirando el banco donde había visto a Regina por primera vez. Caminó hacia él y se sentó, cerró los ojos, sintiendo el sol de la mañana bañar su piel, era como llenarse de energía. Comenzó a pensar en cómo habían sucedido las cosas, Emma siempre había sido impulsiva, pero lo que hizo con Regina era lo más loco que ya había hecho. También pensó en toda esa semana, en las miradas de rabia que Regina le dirigía, en cómo la morena la ignoraba constantemente en las clases, en cómo no solo era bella, sino también inteligente y graciosa.

«He hecho una tontería…» murmuró para sí misma «No, no voy a llorar…yo no lloro…» dijo secándose las lágrimas que apenas había derramado.

«Emma, ¿estás bien?»

Emma levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Mary mirándola preocupada

«Mary…hola…estoy bien»

«Si tú lo dices…»

«Yo solo…fui idiota con una persona. Podríamos haber tenido algo de verdad y lo estropeé todo» se soltó a hablar Emma «Soy una idiota»

«No eres idiota, Emma. Todo el mundo comete errores» señaló Mary sentándose a su lado «Si crees que puede salir bien con esa persona, tienes que solucionar lo que has hecho»

«¿Y si no tengo ninguna oportunidad para arreglar el error?»

«Solo lo sabrás si lo intentas»

Emma sonrió

«Gracias, apenas me conoces y estás aquí intentando ayudarme»

«¿Sabes ese sentimiento cuando conoces a una persona e inmediatamente sabes que serás su amiga?»

«Sí»

«Ha sido así contigo» Mary sonrió y Emma la abrazó

«Gracias»

 

«Señorita Swan, no se permite que los alumnos estén en los dormitorios de los profesores» dijo Regina con voz fría

«Regina, por favor, solo quiero hablar…»

«No recuerdo haberle dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre»

«Señorita Mills…discúlpeme…discúlpeme por haberle mentido. No sé en lo que estaba pensando. Quizás pudiéramos empezar de cero y…»

«¿Empezar de cero?» Regina dijo con desprecio «Si pudiera volver atrás, no habría comenzado, señorita Swan. ¡Usted ha sido el peor error que he cometido!»

«Le estoy pidiendo disculpas, yo…»

«¡Me dan igual sus disculpas! He trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde estoy, no voy a dejar que una chiquilla como usted destruya todo lo que he construido»

«Yo no quiero destruir nada, solo…»

«¡No me importa lo que quiera! Salga de aquí y nunca más se dirija a mí si no es necesario»

Emma miró a Regina, su rostro estaba rojo de rabia. Se dio la vuelta sin decir ninguna palabra, y se marchó. Cualquier vestigio de sentimiento que pudiera haber tenido se esfumó. Pero una idea estaba fija en su cabeza. Tendría a Regina de nuevo en su cama.

 

Emma corrió deprisa hacia la oficina del coordinador de su curso. La secretaria le entregó los papeles que había pedido. Emma los rellenó todos con mucha calma. La sonrisita triunfante no salía de su semblante. Cuando marco la opción que la ofertaba como asistente de la profesora Regina Mills, su sonrisa creció aún más. Estaba decidida a provocar a Regina y usaría todas las armas que tuviera a su disposición.

 

Regina frunció el ceño al entrar en su despacho, no quería demostrar sorpresa cuando vio a Emma esperándola.

«¿Qué hace aquí?»

«Soy su nueva asistente» dijo la muchacha con una diabólica sonrisa

«¿Qué le dije de dejarme en paz?»

«No tengo miedo de sus amenazas, profesora. Entramos en aquel barco juntas, nadie la forzó a nada. En más, fue de muy buena gana y apuesto a que le encantaría subir de nuevo…» apenas cerró la boca cuando sintió la bofetada chocar en su rostro.

«Estaba esperando a hacer esto desde que la vi en el aula»

«¿Cómo de irritada se quedaría si le dijese que me ha gustado?» Emma sonrió

Regina soltó el aire, frustrada

«¿Qué es lo que quiere al final, muchacha?»

«¿Qué cree que quiero, profesora?» dijo Emma acercándose a la morena, que se quedó paralizada donde estaba.

Emma miró a la mujer que tenía delante y enseguida supo que tenía un poderoso efecto sobre ella. Regina respiró dificultosamente, los labios de Emma estaban muy cerca de los suyos.

«Quiero ser su asistente para mejorar mi currículo» dijo la rubia apartándose «Es más, ¿cuál es mi primera tarea?»

Regina tuvo que reprimir una risa. La muchacha, definitivamente, estaba loca.

«Aquí, ese montón de expedientes para clasificar por la fecha en que los procesos fueron archivados» la profesora dijo señalando a la mesa que estaba al otro lado del despacho, frente a la suya.

Emma caminó hacia la mesa y comenzó a hacer su trabajo en silencio. Regina la miró, desconfiada, durante largos minutos hasta que decidió hacer también su trabajo.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y ninguna de las dos había terminado.

«¿Puede ir a buscarme un café?» dijo Regina sacando un billete de 20 dólares de la cartera

«¿Eso forma parte de mi trabajo?» dijo Emma alzando la ceja

«Bueno, todas mis asistentes lo hacían»

«Claro que lo hacían» rezongó Emma cogiendo el billete de la mano de Regina. Veinte minutos después estaba de vuelta con dos cafés.

«¡Qué bien que se haya sentido libre para comprar un café para usted también!» dijo Regina irónica cuando Emma puso su café sobre la mesa sin devolverle el cambio.

«Era la mínimo que usted podía hacer. Tuve que aguardar una fila enorme, ¿sabía?» sonrió Emma. Podía equivocarse, pero creyó haber visto que los labios de la morena se curvaban en una sonrisa.

El tiempo pasó rápido, y cuando Regina se dio cuenta ya pasaba de la media noche

«Señorita Swan, puede irse. Ya es muy tarde, disculpe, no me di cuenta»

Emma miró el reloj de la pared.

«No puedo salir por la facultad sola, el toque de queda para que los alumnos nos recojamos es a las 10:30. Si un monitor me pilla, voy a tener problemas»

Regina sabía que era verdad, ella misma ya había tenido problemas con eso en su época de alumna.

«La acompañaré hasta su dormitorio»

Inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Emma. Recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se colocó al lado de la profesora.

«Saque esa sonrisita de la cara, señorita Swan» señaló Regina en cuanto salieron del despacho.

Emma se puso sería y se quedó callada durante buena parte del trayecto, hasta que decidió romper el silencio

«Entonces, ¿cree que soy una buena asistente?»

«Ha sido su primer día»

«Bueno, dicen que la primera impresión es lo que cuenta»

«Ha estado aceptable. No la habría escogido, claro, pero hace bien su trabajo»

«Ya, pero usted no me habría escogido por otros motivos»

«Bien razonables, tiene que admitirlo»

La muchacha frunció el labio, no quería llevar la conversación por aquel derrotero. Felizmente, habían llegado a su cuarto.

«Bien, este es mi cuarto» dijo, y las dos se pararon.

«Hace un tiempo que fui alumna, pero los pasillos de los dormitorios solían tener más movimiento por la noche» comentó casualmente la morena

«Es que la mayoría de los alumnos se ha ido a pasar el fin de semana a la playa, incluso mi loca compañera de cuarto»

Regina sonrió

«Creo que es ley en esta facultad tener una compañera de cuarto loca. Aunque yo había asumido que usted era la compañera loca»

Emma también sonrió, feliz porque Regina estaba otra vez sonriendo delante de ella.

«Hey, no soy tan loca, piensa eso porque no me conoce bien»

«Creo que la conozco hasta demasiado bien» dijo la profesora con amargura

«¿Quiere entrar?»» dijo Emma de repente, cortando la conversación

«No es una buena idea»

Emma abrió la puerta y entró, ignorando la respuesta de la morena

«Relájese, no voy a atacarla»

Regina entró con cautela en el cuarto. En las paredes, en uno de los lados, estaban colgados  varios poster de grupos, en el otro un mural lleno de fotografías.

«Bueno, este ese mi magnífico lado del cuarto» Emma dijo señalando el lado de los posters.

«Lo sospeché, tiene cara de desordenada»

Emma comenzó a reír

«¡Qué mala! Hoy está todo recogido» dijo setenándose en la cama

«Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya»

«Sabe que no necesita marcharse si no quiere» dijo Emma mordiéndose el labio

Regina odiaba cuando hacía aquello, cuando Emma se mordía el labio, la provocaba de una manera que ni la alumna tenía idea.

«Tengo que irme» afirmó categóricamente

Emma se apresuró a acompañarla hasta la puerta

«Buenas noches, profesora» dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

«Buenas noches, señorita Swan»

«Espere…» dijo Emma cogiendo a Regina de la mano cuando esta se había dado la vuelta para salir.

«¿Sí?» por un momento Regina se tensó, creyendo que Emma besaría sus labios, pero la rubia le plantó un rápido beso en la mejilla.

«Gracias por acompañarme»

«De nada» contestó Regina, medio perpleja. “Joder, también _tenía que ser tan adorable, ¿no bastaba con que fuera increíblemente sexy?_ ”, pensó.

Emma sonrió, y cerró la puerta. Regina se dirigió a su dormitorio pensando en que ahora estaba más jodida que nunca.

 


	4. Capítulo 4

Emma entró con Ruby en el aula, las dos estaban sonriendo, pero pronto sus sonrisas se deshicieron, pues Regina las observó con mirada reprobatoria.

«Aún no hace un mes que empezamos y ya llegan atrasadas. Muy bien, señoritas Swan y Lucas»

«Disculpe profesora…perdimos la noción del tiempo» dijo Ruby nerviosa

«Ya veo» dijo Regina, seriamente

«Entonces, ¿ya no podemos entrar al aula?» intervino Emma, atrevida como siempre «porque seguramente podría aprovechar este tiempo libre» lanzó una mirada maliciosa a Ruby, evidentemente eran amigas y no había nada entre ellas, pero Regina no necesitaba saber eso.

Regina frunció el ceño, sin poder esconder la irritación.

«Vayan a sus asientos» dijo dándoles la espalda y volviendo a la pizarra.

Cuando finalmente la clase terminó, todos los alumnos fueron saliendo del aula, excepto Emma. Esperó a que todos hubiesen salido y se dirigió a la mesa de Regina

«¿Qué quiere señorita Swan?» dijo la profesora sin apartar los ojos de los papeles que leía

«Bueno, quería saber si podía salir más temprano hoy, sé que mi horario como su asistente es hasta las 10, pero…»

«¿Por qué quiere salir temprano?»

«Hay una fiesta, el cumpleaños de mi compañera de cuarto»

«Llega tarde a clase y quiere salir antes del trabajo. ¿Es eso?»

«Básicamente» sonrió Emma

«¿Cree que esta facultad es un juego, señorita Swan?»

«No, yo solo…bueno, su anterior asistente dijo que usted siempre la dejaba salir antes si lo necesitaba»

«Sí, pero ella no se iba a ninguna fiestita de su compañera de cuarto»

Emma alzó la ceja

«Si no la conociera, podría pensar que está celosa»

Regina se levantó y empezó a guardar sus cosas en su maletín

«Está libre por hoy, señorita Swan»

«No pedí estar libre, solo salir antes»

«Hoy no la voy a necesitar, va a estar distraída pensando en la fiesta, no necesito a nadie así haciendo tonterías en mi despacho»

Emma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se contuvo, le dio la espalda a su profesora y se marchó.

 

Ya era de madrugada, pero Regina continuaba en su despacho, no tenía sueño, así que creyó mejor adelantar trabajo.

«¿Alguien te ha dicho que trabajas demasiado?» Emma estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mirando a la profesora

«Nunca se trabaja demasiado, señorita Swan» Regina no logró impedir alegrarse al ver a Emma ahí.

«No estoy de acuerdo» dijo la rubia entrando en la estancia. Los pasos, algo tambaleantes que dio, señalaban que no estaba completamente sobria «Creo que deberías estar en la cama»

«Puedo decir lo mismo de usted, considerando que tiene clase con una profesora muy rígida a primera hora de la mañana»

Emma sonrió

«Ah, no se preocupe, soy la favorita de la profesora, no voy a tener problemas»

«Imagino lo que le ha llevado a creer eso» la morena se mordió el labio para impedir sonreír también

«Es la manera en la que ella me mira, ¿sabe?» Emma rodeó la mesa de Regina, que giró la silla para quedarse frente a ella

«¿Y cómo la mira?» Regina sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no conseguía evitar entrar en ese juego de Emma

«Como si me devorase con la mirada. A veces, esconde ese deseo tras la rabia, pero logro ver a través de eso»

«¿Lo logra, eh?»

«Sí. Y hay veces, como ahora, que ella no consigue esconder de ninguna manera cuánto me desea»

«¿No cree que es muy presuntuoso de su parte pensar que la mirada que ella le da es de deseo?»

«No, no lo creo» Emma alcanzó las manos de Regina y las colocó en su cintura «Si no fuera deseo, ya me habría expulsado de su despacho» la rubia se sentó en el regazo de Regina, frente a ella, una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de la morena.

«Emma…no hagas eso»

«No estoy haciendo nada, solo estoy conversando con mi profesora»

«En la posición más inapropiada posible»

«Me gustan las cosas inapropiadas. Son mucho más divertidas y excitantes» dijo pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena, dejando su rostro muy cerca del de ella.

«Sabes que no podemos hacer esto…» dijo Regina con dificultad «Soy tu profesora…»

«Eso te vuelve más sexy para mí. ¿Qué yo sea tu alumna no te excita?»

«Joder, Emma…¡para con esto! No deberías estar aquí, no deberías estar preguntando esas cosas. ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta con sus amigos?»

«Porque tú lo estropeaste. Porque yo estaba allí, pero mi mente estaba en ti. Solo pensaba en ti aquí sola y lo que podríamos hacer en este despacho si no me tuvieras miedo»

«No tengo miedo»

«Entonces demuéstralo, bésame, sé que quieres»

«No tengo miedo, pero tengo juicio, esta historia no va a acabar bien si hacemos lo que quieres» dijo Regina apartando a Emma y levantándose «Váyase su cuarto, señorita Swan»

Emma dejó caer los hombros, derrotada

«¿Me acompañas hasta allá?» dijo como última esperanza

«No, es muy capaz de escapar de los monitores sola»

Emma caminó hacia la puerta y cuando estaba saliendo, se detuvo

«¿Me odias, verdad?»

«¿Qué?»

«Me odias por haber aparecido y haber estropeado tu ordenada vida» dijo Emma sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos, contra las que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Regina se quedó un momento en silencio, sorprendida. Caminó hasta Emma y agarró sus manos entre las suyas

«Mi niña…no te odio. Pero tampoco puedo darte lo que quieres, es demasiado arriesgado»

«¡No me llames niña!» dijo Emma con rabia «¡Soy una mujer!»

«Para mí eres una niña…una de las más hermosas, inteligentes y encantadoras. Y también una de las más locuelas» Regina tenía una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

«Me gustas tanto…» el tono dulce con que Emma dijo aquellas palabras partió el corazón de Regina en varios pedazos. La morena atrajo a la muchacha a sus brazos.

«Emma…querría que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero no lo son»

«Nadie tiene que saberlo» el tono de la rubia era casi desesperado

«Vete al cuarto, Emma» dijo Regina en un tono serio «Nuestra conversación acaba aquí»

Emma la miró fijamente, se estaba odiando por haberse mostrado tan vulnerable delante de la mujer más inquebrantable que conocía.

«Está bien» asintió, pero sabía que aquella historia aún no estaba acabada. Sabía que Regina también la quería y lucharía por ello.

 

A la noche siguiente, el despacho de Regina estaba tan silenciosos que ella casi había olvidado que Emma estaba allí.

«Hola, ¿puedo entrar?» dijo un hombre rubio con acento británico

«Claro» dijo Regina, animada

Emma, que estaba en su mesa, tras una pila de papeles, alzó la mirada para observarlo.

«Aún me debes aquel café, ¿sabías?» la sonrisa del hombre era encantadora, Emma no lo podía negar, a pesar de no estarle gustando para nada que se la ofreciera tan gratuitamente a Regina.

«Sí, creo que sí. Pero, Robin, sabes lo ocupada que estoy. El único café que me doy el lujo de tomar es el que mi asistente me trae»

Robin miró hacia Emma, dándose cuenta solo entonces de su presencia.

«Esta es nueva, aún no la conozco»

«Emma aún está en el primer año»

«¿Y consiguió pasar las pruebas para ser tu asistente?»

«Estaba motivada» dijo Emma, seriamente

Robin alzó una ceja y se giró hacia Regina.

«Entonces, ya que tienes una asistente tan competente, creo que podrías dedicarme unos minutos»

Regina lo miró, indecisa

«A lo mejor mañana. Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo»

«Está bien, entonces, nos vemos mañana» dijo dándole un beso en el rostro a la morena, sus labios tocando el canto de los labios de Regina, demorándose más de lo necesario.

En cuanto Robin cerró la puerta tras de sí, Emma se levantó de donde estaba y fue hasta Regina

«¿Quién es ese tipo?» exigió

«No es de tu incumbencia» dijo Regina calmadamente mientras volvía su mesa

«¡Te está tiendo los tejos!»

«Creo que me he dado cuenta de eso yo sola»

«¿Te…te gusta?» dijo Emma incrédula

«Guapo, rubio, alto, con un acento divino. Sí, creo que es mi tipo»

«¿Estás haciendo esto por lo de Ruby, no? Porque di a entender que teníamos algo» Emma la acusó

Regina sonrió, era tan fácil saber lo que quisiera de Emma.

«¿Y lo tienen?»

«Claro que no. Ella es la persona más hetero que conozco, créeme. Ya he tenido que dormir fuera de mi cuarto varias veces porque estaba con algún “amigo”»

«Es bueno saberlo» dijo Regina y cogió un papel de la mesa, haciendo amago de volver a ponerse a trabajar.

«¿Ya han salido juntos?»

«Emma, soy tu profesora, mi vida personal no es asunto en que debas entrometerte»

«No estoy hablandote como mi profesora, te estoy hablando como la mujer que quiero para mí»

Aquello cogió a Regina desprevenida

«Emma, ya te lo he dicho, solo eres una niña»

«No soy una niña, Regina. Te probé eso varias veces aquella noche»

«Por favor, vamos a parar con eso. Estamos andando en círculos. Nunca más voy a estar contigo, Emma. Nunca más, ¿entendiste?»

La rabia de Emma estaba al límite. Así que decidió jugar el último as que tenía.

«Entonces, ¿no te importa si salgo con otra persona?»

«Ya me has dicho que no estás con Ruby»

«Pero eso no me impide salir con otra persona»

Regina vaciló, la idea de Emma en los brazos de otro la irritaba mucho.

«Si es lo que quieres»

«No es lo que quiero. Sabes muy bien lo que quiero» Emma dijo eso mirando fijamente a Regina. Todo su deseo era lanzado a través de esa mirada.

Regina se levantó de donde estaba y cogió su chaqueta

«Ya es tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos»

«No vas a huir» dijo Emma poniéndose delante de ella «No, esta vez»

 

 

 

**En el juego al gato y al ratón que se traen a veces se tratan de usted y a veces se tutean. Más por parte de Regina que de Emma, ya que Regina quiere mantener más las distancias, pero a partir del próximo capítulo ya veremos que va a dejar poco a poco de tratarla de usted.**

 

 


	5. Capítulo 5

 

Regina se apretó el puente entre los ojos, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más iría soportar aquello.

«No voy a huir, Emma» dijo con clama «Que yo te quiera es irrelevante aquí, ¿no lo consigues ver? Me gustaría mucho besarte, llevarte a mi cuarto conmigo, pero no lo voy a hacer. Tú estás jugando duro conmigo, déjame que te hable claro yo. No se me pasa por la cabeza arriesgar todo lo que he conseguido por una aventura contigo…» las palabras casi morían en la boca de Regina, pero sabía que necesitaba poner fin a aquella locura, aunque tuviera que mentir «No mereces la pena» la última frase fue el tiro de gracia.

Emma escuchaba todo en silencio. Regina pudo ver claramente las lágrimas comenzando a deslizarse por el rostro de la muchacha.

«Está bien…no te voy a buscar más» murmuró la rubia antes de salir corriendo.

Regina dio dos pasos hacia atrás, apoyándose en la pared, y entonces también se permitió llorar, lo último que quería hacer era herir a Emma, pero era el único modo de apartarla y eso era lo correcto, por lo menos creía que lo era, hasta ver a Emma salir corriendo.

Las semanas siguientes fueron increíblemente sosegadas. Emma llegaba a clase y a su trabajo como asistente a la hora, solo se dirigía a Regina cuando era necesario. Al comienzo, la profesora incluso apreció esa calma, pero echaba de menos la sonrisa de la muchacha más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

«No tienes que terminar todo eso hoy, Emma, lo sabes» dijo Regina observando el montón de expedientes sobre la mesa. Emma los estaba digitalizando.

«No importa, profesora Mills, quiero terminar hoy, mañana por la mañana no tengo clase, puede dormir hasta más tarde»

Regina abrió la boca para comentar algo, pero fue interrumpida por su teléfono.

«Sí, claro. No se preocupe, mi asistente puede ocuparse de eso. Gracias, Rector»

La morena cortó la llamada y sonrió ante la ironía del destino

«¿Emma?»

«¿Sí?»

«El Rector acaba de llamarme, nos vamos a un Congreso a California»

«¡California!» una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la rubia, siempre soñó visitar aquella ciudad. Claro que como su situación financiera no era de las mejores, no pensaba hacerlo hasta no tener un empleo.

«Es bueno verte sonreír de nuevo» Regina no consiguió evitar comentar

Emma la miró en silencio por un segundo.

«Entonces, ¿quiere que reserve pasajes y hotel?»

«Sí» Regina se dio cuenta que la rubia había vuelto a su tono profesional.

«Está bien, me encargaré de eso mañana»

 

Cuando Regina y Emma llegaron al hotel, el sitio era un caos. Parecía que todo el país había ido al congreso y había decidido hospedarse en el mismo hotel. Emma se metió en medio de la multitud en el mostrador intentando conseguir las llaves de sus cuartos.

«¿Cómo?» dijo la rubia con rabia «Yo reservé esas habitaciones hace tres semanas»

«Discúlpeme, señora, como puede ver temeos un problema de overbooking»

«¡No deberían reservar habitaciones que no tienen!»

«¿Qué sucede?» apareció Regina preguntando con calma

«Nuestros cuartos ya han sido ocupados» resopló Emma

La mujer comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, nerviosa.

«Señora, podemos conseguirle una de las habitaciones que usted quiere, quizás puedan compartir»

Emma y Regina se miraron en silencio

«Quizás otro hotel tenga habitaciones libres» propuso Emma

«La ciudad está abarrotada» intervino la recepcionista «Todos los hoteles están llenos de abogados que han venido a ese congreso»

«Nos quedamos con la habitación» anunció Regina y cogió la llave de encima del mostrador.

Emma fue tras ella, las dos entraron en el ascensor acompañador del botones. El silencio era sepulcral, como durante todo el viaje.

«Gracias» la morena dio una propina al muchacho que inmediatamente las dejó solas

«¿Por qué aceptó esta habitación? Solo hay una cama individual» dijo Emma no muy conforme

«Hay un sofá» dijo Regina mientras se sentaba y se descalzaba «Era esto o quedarnos en la calle. Ya escuchaste a la recepcionista, la ciudad está abarrotada. Y si tanto te importa, te puedes quedar en la cama, yo me quedo en el sofá»

«Claro que no, puede quedarse con la cama»

«Genial» dijo la morena sin pestañear «Voy a tomar un baño y después bajamos a comer»

Emma esperó impaciente a que Regina saliera del cuarto del baño, y fue su turno para ducharse. Cuando salió, vio a la morena en el balcón y se dirigió hacia ella.

«Al menos la vista es bonita» dijo Regina sonriendo

«Sí» dijo Emma sin entusiasmo, aunque la vista era mucho más que bonita, era deslumbrante.

«Emma…» Regina se giró para mirar a la rubia «¿Por qué pareces tan triste? Pensé que te había gustado la idea de venir para acá»

«Me gusta, siempre he querido venir, pero…no esperaba tener que quedarme en el mismo cuarto que tú. ¿Tienes noción de lo difícil que es para mí?»

«Emma, discúlpame, yo…»

«Está bien, no es tu culpa. Nada es tu culpa, ni la habitación, ni el hecho de que me gustes»

«Tengo una propuesta para ti» dijo Regina intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

«¿Qué propuesta?»

«Vamos a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, por lo menos este fin de semana. Estamos en este maravilloso lugar, vamos solo a aprovechar. ¿Qué me dices?»

«Está bien» dijo Emma con media sonrisa

 

Después de cenar, las dos decidieron pasear un poco por la playa, ya que el hotel estaba frente al mar, no podían desperdiciar aquello.

«¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?» dijo Emma tras un tiempo en silencio

«Claro»

«¿Por qué no valgo la pena?» preguntó la rubia calmadamente. Como quien solo quiere una explicación y no una pelea.

«Emma…no debería haber dicho eso. Estaba intentando apartarte…»

«Pero de cierta manera es verdad, ¿no? Estar conmigo no merece correr el riesgo, porque solo soy una aventura, algo equivocado»

«Sí, fuiste una aventura, una gran equivocación…» para Emma escuchar aquellas palabras era como escuchar la confirmación de que no significaba nada para Regina «fue tan equivocado que acabaste gustándome más de lo que debería…»

«¿Qué?» Emma alzó su mirada para encarar a Regina, los ojos verdes brillaban por culpa de las lágrimas. Una mezcla de emociones traspasó su pecho.

«Escuchaste bien» Regina sonrió tristemente «También me gustas»

Emma no tardó un segundo en abrazar a Regina

«¿Por qué dijiste aquellas cosas?»

«Porque tenía miedo…aún lo tengo. Sé que no puedo estar contigo, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento. Nunca fuiste solo una aventura, Emma. Ni siquiera en el primer instante»

Emma se apartó un poco, volviendo a mirar de frente a la morena

«Me gustaría tanto poder besarte ahora»

«Yo también querría poder besarte, mi niña»

Emma sonrió, era la primera vez que ser llamada de niña no la enfadaba. Otra lágrima corrió por su rostro, aunque estaba feliz.

«Está bien, creo que me tendré que conformar con dormir abrazadita a ti»

Regina sonrió, era bueno tener de vuelta a la vieja Emma.

«Nunca más me vas a dejar en paz, ¿verdad?» bromeó

«Fuiste tú quien dijiste que te gusto, si me querías lejos, estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo» Emma sonrió y para Regina aquella sonrisa iluminaba más la noche que la luna llena en el cielo.

La morena agarró el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos y le plantó un beso en la cabeza

«Eres una sinvergüenza, ¿verdad, señorita Swan? Siempre acabas consiguiendo lo que quieres»

«Desgraciadamente no todo»

 

«Entonces, ¿cómo va a funcionar esto?» dijo Emma acurrucándose al lado de Regina  en la cama «Tú me gustas, yo te gusto, pero no podemos estar juntas»

«Sinceramente, no sé» Regina pasó el brazo alrededor de Emma, empujando su cuerpo hacia el de ella.

«Dormir en la misma cama tampoco ayuda»

«Ya»

«¿Estás segura de que no puedo darte un besito?» dijo la rubia con su cara de niña traviesa

«¿Conseguirías quedarte solo en un beso estando juntas en la misma cama?»

«Hum…» Emma se mordió el labio «Podemos intentarlo»

Regina sonrió

«No pareces muy confiable»

«Eso es porque no lo soy. La verdad es que estoy intentando seducirte»

Esta vez, Regina soltó una carcajada

«¿Por qué tienes que ser tan descarada?»

«¿Por qué tienes que ser tan santita?»

«Creo que es mejor que nos durmamos»

«Creo que es mejor que me beses»

«Emma…» Regina comenzó a protestar, pero cuando se dio cuenta, los labios de la rubia ya estaban pegados a los suyos. Entonces, el deseo se apoderó de ella de repente, ya no eran los labios de Emma los que devoraban los suyos, sino al contrario.

La morena atrajo el cuerpo de la rubia sobre el suyo, sus manos se deslizaban por las piernas de Emma. La piel suave, el dulce aroma, el sabor de los labios, todo era una combinación embriagadora. Regina tuvo que usar hasta la última de sus fuerzas para detenerse.

«Ok, creo que ya tienes tu beso de buenas noches» dijo atropellándose con las palabras.

Emma tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

«¡Qué maldad parar ahora!»

«Vamos con calma, ¿ok? Este beso ni debería haber sucedido»

«Apenas puedo esperar para que otras cosas, que no deberían suceder, sucedan»

«Emma, por favor, tienes que prometerme que te vas a comportar»

«Está bien, de acuerdo. Vamos a dormir entonces»

«Vamos»

«Buenas noches» dijo la rubia toda cariñosa, mientras se echaba de cucharita con la morena

«Buenas noches, Emma»

«¿Me das las buenas noches llamándome como antes en la playa?»

Regina sonrió

«Buenas noches, mi niña»

«Tuya» murmuró Emma antes de quedarse dormida.

 


	6. Capítulo 6

Cuando Regina llegó a la habitación del hotel no podía estar más cansada, el día estuvo lleno de conferencias y presentaciones de artículos y proyectos.

«Nunca he estado tan casada en toda mi vida» dijo tirándose en la cama

«Voy a tomar un baño yo primero, si no te importa» dijo Emma y entonces se detuvo a medio camino «A no ser que quieras juntarme a mí»

«Graciosa» Regina frunció el ceño

«No cuesta nada intentarlo. A lo mejor va, y decides hacerme feliz»

Regina sonrió

«Ve a tomar el baño, muchacha»

Minutos después, cuando Emma salió del baño no logró evitar quedarse con la boca abierta

«¡Solo puedes estar cachondeándote de mí!»

Regina estaba sentada en la cama, usando sus gafas de pasta negra, solo con una de las camisetas de la rubia y con unas braguitas negras, demasiado provocativa para no ser intencional.

«¿Qué ocurre?» dijo poniendo la expresión más inocente que pudo.

«Eso es un golpe bajo» rezongó Emma

«¿Crees que solo tú puedes andar por ahí tentándome?» Regina no logró aguantar más la expresión seria

Emma sonrió de canto.

«¿Quieres jugar, eh? Te voy a enseñar cómo se juega de verdad» la rubia no se lo pensé dos veces para ponerse delante de la morena, y dejar caer la toalla al suelo, exhibiendo su cuerpo aún mojado.

«¡Joder, Emma!» fue el turno de Regina para protestar

«Comenzaste tú. Ahora, te aguantas» la rubia agarró a la morena para ponerla de pie «¿Le gusta lo que ve, profesora Mills?»

Los ojos castaños recorrieron de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la rubia, el hambre y el deseo eran palpables en aquella mirada.

«Muchacha…para con esto» dijo en tono de advertencia «O te dejo durmiendo en el sofá»

«Eso no es justo. ¿Cómo puedes tener tanto auto control?»

«Hay muchas cosas que no son justas»

«Sé que me quieres»

«Si eso fuera lo único en esta ecuación…»

«Solo una vez…» Emma tentó

«Creo que después de resistirme a esto iré directamente al cielo»  dijo Regina amargamente y con reluctancia desvió su mirada del cuerpo de Emma «Ve a vestirte»

 

Emma estaba vestida adecuadamente cuando Regina salió del baño, también completamente vestida.

«¿Pediste la cena?»

«No»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque hoy saldremos a cenar fuera»

«¿Ah sí?» Regina sonrió

«Pero antes» Emma se levantó y caminó hacia Regina. Su rostro estaba serio de una forma que la morena  no había visto antes «Hum…sabes que al segundo siguiente de verte, supe que te quería. Fue algo tan fuerte que me hizo cometer la mayor locura de mi vida. Lo arriesgué todo, porque quería tenerte por lo menos una noche, pero…cuando te conocí de verdad, supe inmediatamente que una noche nunca sería suficiente, supe que ni todas las noches de mi vida serían suficiente para acallar mis deseos de tenerte a mi lado. Sé que estamos en una situación complicada, pero…si me lo permites, y como estamos en este sitio donde nadie nos conoce, quería pedirte que fueras mi novia, por esta noche, solo por esta noche» Emma observó la mirada de sorpresa de Regina y continuó «Cuando volvamos a casa, todo vuelve a la normalidad, y yo esperaré un año, cuando esté en el tercer curso, y ya no seas mi profesora, volveré a pedirte que seas mi novia, esa vez para siempre…porque…estoy enamorada de ti, Regina. Puedo ser solo una muchacha inconsecuente, pero soy lo suficientemente madura para saber que nunca me ha atraído alguien como me atraes tú, que lo que tenemos es algo raro, que solo se halla una vez en la vida» la rubia tomó las manos de la morena en las suyas «Así que…¿aceptas ser mi novia por esta noche?»

«Emma…» la voz de Regina era un susurro «no sé qué decir…»

«Un sí estaría bien» Emma sonrió nerviosa

«¿Estás loca, no, chiquilla?»

«Por ti lo estoy. Completamente»

«¿De verdad esperarías todo ese tiempo para estar conmigo? En un año pueden pasar muchas cosas»

«No me importa. Voy a contar cada día hasta poder tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo. Porque es todo lo que más quiero»

Regina sonrió

«Creo que debo estar más loca que tú» dijo agarrando el rostro de Emma entre sus manos «Porque mi respuesta es sí. Quiero ser tu novia por esta noche. Y…de aquí a un año cuando me lo preguntes de nuevo, mi respuesta será la misma, porque…yo también estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, mi niña. Eres la locura más deliciosa que he cometido en mi vida»

Emma enlazó su mano a la de Regina.

«Te prometo que voy a ser la mejor novia que has tenido. Hoy y dentro de un año»

«Estoy segura de eso»

 

Las dos salieron del restaurante dadas de la mano, entre sonrisas, que dejaban más que claro que formaban una pareja enamorada. Estaba bien disfrutar un poco de libertad, poder demostrar el cariño que la una sentía por la otra.

«¿Tendrías valor para entrar en el agua?» preguntó Emma de repente

«¿Ahora?»

«Sí» el brillo en los ojos verdes revelaban el entusiasmo ante la idea «La playa está casi desierta y durante el día no tenemos tiempo»

Regina consideró la idea por un segundo

«¡A la mierda, vamos a hacerlo!»

Las dos atravesaron la calle y cuando llegaron a la arena corrieron en dirección al mar, parecían dos locas, o mejor, dos niñas.

Emma fue la primera en entrar, ya estaba completamente mojada cuando se dio cuenta de que Regina aún tenía el agua a la altura de las rodillas.

«¡Hey, eso no vale!»

«¿Quieres que moje mi vestido?» dijo poniendo morritos

«Pues claro que sí»

«Pero Emma…» Regina iba a argumentar cuando divisó a la rubia caminando hacia ella, entonces corrió, pero fue inútil, Emma la alcanzó y la enlazó por la cintura.

«No deberías haberme engañado de esa forma» sonrió Emma y giró a Regina para quedar frente a frente

«¿Y cuál será mi castigo por hacer eso?» la morena no lograba controlar su mirada provocativa

«Creo que vas a tener que besarme. Ese será tu castigo»

«¡Qué castigo más cruel!» Regina se mordía el labio, quería besar a Emma desde que estaban en el restaurante, cualquier pretexto sería válido. Por lo menos aquella noche quería olvidar sus amarras.

«Vas a tener que hacerlo»

«Está bien, si no hay otra manera» dijo Regina inclinándose para alcanzar los labios de la rubia, pero su movimiento fue interrumpido porque Emma la cogió en brazos de repente y echó andar hacia dentro del mar.

«¡Eh! ¡Eso no es justo!» se quejó Regina

«Hay muchas cosas que no son justas» dijo Emma empelando el mismo tono que Regina había empleado antes.

Cuando el agua ya estaba por su cintura, Emma dejó a Regina en el suelo.

«Listo, ahora las cosas están justas»

«¿Lo están? ¿Quieres decir que no vas a querer aquel beso?»

«Nunca me verás rechazar un beso tuyo, belleza» Emma apartó un mechón del cabello de Regina y lo colocó tras su oreja, y entonces, finalmente, pudo tener los labios de aquella que tanto deseaba pegados a los suyos de nuevo.

«Mi niña» dijo Regina sonriendo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la rubia. Sus cabezas pegadas, las respiraciones entrecortadas y las miradas que parecían que querían leer cada mínimo aspecto del alma de la otra.

«Mi mujer» dijo Emma atrayendo el cuerpo de la morena y pegándolo al suyo, a la vez que la besaba una vez más, con el deseo de que los besos fueran interminables.

 

«Voy a echar de menos esto» dijo Emma pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Regina y apoyando su rostro en el cuello de la morena «de tu olor, del calor de su cuerpo, de cómo, a veces, pronuncias mi nombre mientras duermes»

«¿Yo hago eso?» Regina sonrió

«Lo haces, y es la cosa más adorable»

«Emma…sabes que va a ser difícil cuando volvamos a la universidad, ¿verdad?»

«Shhh…no hables de eso. Déjame quedarme aquí agarrada a ti y olvidar que el resto del mundo existe»

Regina pensó en protestar, pero entonces cedió

«Está bien» Regina miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche, faltaban dos minutos para media noche «Aún soy tu novia por dos minutos, ¿hay algo que quieras hacer?» dijo girándose para quedar frente a la rubia

«Sí» Emma acercó sus labios a los de la morena, dejando que se tocaran ligeramente «Hay muchas cosas que querría hacer, pero en lugar de eso, prefiero decir algo» sonrió «Te amo…» una lágrima silenciosa se desprendió de aquellos intensos ojos verdes, Emma nunca le había dicho a nadie que lo amaba, siempre había estado sola, había crecido sin padres y nunca se había enamorado de verdad «Yo…nunca le he dicho esto a nadie…» tuvo que confesar «Nunca he tenido a nadie antes…»

«Emma…» la voz de Regina vacilaba, atrajo a la muchacha hacia sus brazos, y la estrechó fuertemente. Conocía su complicado pasado «Ahora tienes a alguien…voy a cuidar de ti, lo prometo. Voy a…amarte como mereces ser amada…» dijo plantando varios besitos por el rostro de Emma, terminando con un beso arrebatador en sus labios.

«¿Me he ganado un beso sin implorarlo?» Emma bromeó «Creo que me amas»

«Sería imposible no amarte. Si lograras verte de la forma en que  yo te veo…» Regina trazaba los contornos del rostro de la muchacha con la punta de los dedos «esa mirada, esa sonrisa de niña…todo en ti me fascina, Emma»

«Nuestro plan saldrá bien, ¿verdad?»

«Claro que sí. El amor es paciente, Emma, aunque las personas no lo sean. Y mi amor sabe muy bien que este corazón te pertenece, aunque no pueda entregártelo ahora» Regina cogió la mano de Emma y la colocó sobre su pecho «Lo importante es que sabes que late por ti»

Emma sonrió y descansó su rostro sobre el pecho de la morena. El corazón de Regina latía acelerado.

«Amarte es lo mejor que me ha sucedido»

«Tú eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido»

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Emma no sabía cómo actuar cuando entró en el despacho de Regina después de volver del viaje. Ella se paró, su mirada vagó hasta su mesa y allí estaba Regina, tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que aún ni se había dado  cuenta de su presencia.

«Hola» dijo media ronca

«Hola, Emma» Regina miró el reloj, la alumna estaba atrasada y Emma nunca se retrasaba «Pensé que ya no venías»

«Yo…solo perdí la noción del tiempo» dijo caminando hasta su mesa.

«¿Y qué estuvo ocupando tu mente para perder dicha noción del tiempo? Nunca te atrasas»

«Bueno…estaba pensando…en lo extraño que es esto» dijo Emma dejando su cuerpo caer en la silla «Yo tenía razón. Es extraño estar aquí después de todo lo que ha pasado»

«¿Te estás replanteando el plan?»

«¡No! ¡Nunca!» Emma se apresuró a aclarar «Solo…no sé cómo actuar»

«Solo haz como antes»

«¿Como antes?» la rubia sonrió «Probablemente ahora te estaría provocando»

«Sí, probablemente» Regina se mordió el canto del labio

«Y probablemente te diría que mi compañera de cuarto está fuera. Y que nadie notaría si por casualidad fueras a mi cuarto»

«Emma, sabes que no puedo hacer eso»

«¿Conseguiste dormir anoche? Porque yo no, te extrañé, como si fueras parte de mí»

«También te extrañé…pero solo ha sido una noche, aún tenemos muchas por delante. Vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos»

«No quiero tener que acostumbrarme a estar sin ti»

«Pero tienes que hacerlo. Por ahora»

Emma recalcó

«Pues entonces ven solo esta noche, quizás tu olor se quede en mi cama y así consiga dormir»

«Emma…»

«¡Por favor!»

Había muchas cosas a las que Regina conseguía resistirse, pero aquella mirada de Emma no era una de ellas.

«Está bien, pero no voy a quedarme a dormir, solo estaré un rato. Alguien puede darse cuenta»

 

Cuando Regina entró en la habitación con Emma, se quedó inmóvil, parecía que no quería tocar nada para que no dejar señales de que estuvo ahí.

«Te puedes sentar» dijo Emma sentándose en la cama

«No creo que sea seguro»

«La puerta está trancada, nadie te ha visto entrar. Mi compañera de cuarto no regresa hasta mañana»

«Lo sé. Solo…no debía estar haciendo esto»

«¿El qué? No estamos haciendo nada» Emma se puso en pie y tomó las manos de la profesora en las suyas «Lo que no quiere decir que no podamos hacer»

Regina miró de arriba abajo a la muchacha, tenía aquella misma mirad depredadora del día en que se conocieron. Sabía que tenía razón al no querer entrar en ese cuarto. Pero ahora que estaba ahí, ya no había vuelta de hoja, porque no quería salir.

Emma se recostó lentamente en la cama y atrajo a Regina hacia ella. El cuerpo de la morena estaba encima del de la rubia, sus piernas enlazadas, sus cuerpos encajados perfectamente. Los labios de la profesora a centímetros de los de la alumna.

«Esto es una locura» murmuró Regina

«Aún no hemos hecho nada» Emma sonrió «Sé que quieres besarme» sus ojos estaban fijos en aquellos labios rojos

«Eso no es justo. Siempre te quiero besar»

«Pero nunca lo haces»

«Sabes que no debo»

«Y aun así estás conmigo. Tan cerca…tan excitada» la rubia se movió, su pierna ahora quedó encajada entre las piernas de la morena «Tu cuerpo entero está clamando por el mío» sus manos se deslizaron de la cintura a las caderas de la morena.

«Sabía que era una pésima idea venir hasta acá»

Emma sonrió.

«Una idea terrible» las manos de la rubia estaban en el trasero de la morena, y atrajo aún más su cuerpo al suyo. Cada encaje parecía perfecto «¿Sabes qué más sería una idea terrible?»

«¿El qué?»

«Si me dejaras quitarte los vaqueros»

«Emma, no puedo tener sexo contigo aquí. Soy una profesora, tú eres una alumna, se hacemos eso aquí va a ser peor…»

«Como si no hubiera pasado antes»

«En aquella época técnicamente aún no eras mi alumna»

«Realmente eres una abogada, ¿eh?» Emma se mordió el labio mientras pensaba.

«No tienes idea de todos los problemas que podemos tener»

«Nadie nos va a sorprender»

«No existe el crimen perfecto»

«Nuestro amor no es un crimen»

«Lo sé, pero…»

«Shhh…» Emma puso su dedo en los labios de la morena «Deja de pensar, solo por un minuto»

«Si dejo de pensar, acabaré haciendo una tontería»

«Haz eso» por un segundo Emma pensó que Regina se iría a levantar de la cama y dejarla, pero entonces la morena la besó. Y toda aquella pasión de la primera vez estaba ahí. Los cuerpos se deseaban. La rubia sintió que la morena comenzaba a mover su pelvis sobre su pierna. Estaba segura de que estaba completamente mojada, al igual que ella.

Los rojos labios descendieron por la suave piel del cuello de la rubia, los besos y los chupones no eran nada delicados, con certeza dejarían marcas. Regina gimió cuando Emma apretó su rodilla contra su centro.

Las dos se miraron jadeantes. Emma cogió la mano de la morena y se la llevó a los labios. Lamió los dos dedos de la morena, sin romper nunca el contacto visual.

«Hazlo…» dijo jadeando «No estamos técnicamente rompiendo ninguna regla»

Regina entendió rápido lo que Emma estaba proponiendo. Retiró su mano de la de la rubia y se la llevó hacia su propio sexo, adentrándose en sus vaqueros. Emma la miraba fijamente, la lujuria en sus ojos era un incentivo más.

Regina gimió ante su propio toque. Los labios de la rubia estaban en su cuello, subieron hasta alcanzar su oreja.

«Eso amor, no pares…» susurró Emma y Regina aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos.

La morena gemía al mismo tiempo que la rubia la alentaba.

«Córrete para mí, amor…» Regina no pudo resistir, su cuerpo se estremeció ante el repentino placer. Emma daría cualquier cosa por estar entre esas piernas en aquel momento, pero tuvo que conformarse apenas con la visión de su mujer alcanzando el éxtasis.

«Si supieras lo sexy que estás ahora»

«Está haciendo que me vuelva una pervertida, señorita Swan» Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de estar respirando con dificultad.

«Y lo está haciendo muy bien, profesora Mills»

Regina hundió su rostro en la cama y Emma la rodeó con sus brazos.

«Estás loca, Emma»

«¿Me vas a decir que no es por eso que me amas?»

Regina sonrió y volvieron a besarse. Y como siempre, nada parecía suficiente para aplacar el deseo de ambas.

«Me gustaría que pudieras quedarte toda la noche»

«Puedo quedarme hasta que te duermas»

«No voy a poder dormirme sabiendo que me vas a dejar»

«¿Cuándo nos hemos vuelto tan dependiente la una de la otra?»

«No sé tú, pero yo me vicié de ti en el primer segundo que te vi»

«¿Quieres que crea que fue amor a primera vista?» Regina bromeó

«Amor no, primero solo te encontré buenísima» la rubia sonrió «Pero ahora…siempre que estoy sin ti es como si me arrancaran el aire. No creo que consiga sobrevivir ya un día sin tu sonrisa» Regina rio «Sin tocar tu piel» Emma deslizó los dedos por el rostro de la morena «Sin sentir tu sabor» acercó los labios a los de Regina y la besó lentamente.

«¿Crees que es posible enamorarse más de una vez de la misma persona?» preguntó Regina apartando algunos mechones dorados del rostro de Emma «Porque siento que me enamoro de ti todos los días, todos los días me sorprendes con algo nuevo, todos los días me muestras que soy completamente diferente de la persona que creía ser»

«¿Quién creías que eras?»

«Alguien que ya no podía amar. Alguien que ya había tenido su oportunidad de amar y la había perdido»

«Me siento feliz de que ya no seas esa persona. Que te hayas abierto a mí»

«Creo que solo conseguí abrirme a ti porque tú te abriste a mí»

«Vamos a arreglar cada fragmento que está roto en cada una de nosotras»

Regina sonrió y abrazó a Emma

«Voy a abrazarte tan fuerte que tus pedacitos van a juntarse ahora mismo» Emma también sonrió

Al contrario de lo que había dicho, la rubia consiguió caer en el sueño. Regina se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente, le dio un beso en la cabeza a Emma y entonces se marchó, deseando no tener que hacerlo. Pero un día estarían juntas y cuando ese día llegara, sería para siempre.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Emma se despertó con el olor dulce de Regina envolviéndola, una sonrisa se formó rápidamente en sus labios, pero solo hasta darse cuenta de que la morena no estaba allí.

«Joder…» murmuró hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Aquella situación la iba a volver loca.

«¿Ya te despiertas rezongando, Swan?»

«¡Ruby!» Emma alzó la cabeza, animada «¡Has vuelto!»

«Eres tú la que has vuelto, loca, yo solo no dormí aquí ayer»

«Ya» dijo Emma sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas

«Entonces, ¿cómo fue el viaje? Quiero saberlo todo»

«¡Fue maravilloso!» dijo Emma entusiasmada

«¡Vaya!» sonrió Ruby «¿Qué sucedió para que fuera tan maravilloso?»

La rubia se mordió el labio reprendiéndose mentalmente.

«Bueno, nada, fue normal, un montón de conferencias. Pero el sitio es hermoso»

«Ya, y todo ese entusiasmo no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de haber pasado el fin de semana entero con la tremenda profesora Mills»

La mandíbula de Emma casi cayó al suelo

«No pensaba que la encontraras tremenda» intentó bromear

«Bueno, sabes que no es mi tipo. Pero los chicos de nuestra clase se volvieron locos cuando se enteraron del viaje. Apuesto a que todos querían ser sus asistentes en aquel momento»

«Idiotas, como si tuvieran alguna posibilidad»

Ruby alzó la ceja

«¿Por qué piensas que no?»

«Porque…bueno, ya está comprometida con alguien»

«¿En serio? ¿Con quién?»

«No lo conozco»

«Hum…¿y eso te impidió intentar algo? Porque la Emma que conozco no se intimida por un novio»

«Yo no…hum…no la veo de esa manera»

«Claro que no» Ruby dijo con tono sarcástico «¿Crees que no te veo babeando por ella?»

«Yo no hago eso»

«Ah, por favor, Emma, solo te falta comértela con los ojos»

«Joder…» Emma rezongó de nuevo «¿Alguien más lo ha notado?»

«Creo que no»

«No se lo comentes a nadie, ¿ok?»

«¿Cuál es el problema de que te guste la tremenda profesora? ¿Crees que la mitad de la clase no está loca por ella?»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Claro que lo está» Ruby sonrió «Pero no es que alguno de ustedes tenga posibilidad, claro»

«Claro» Emma se echó de nuevo en la cama sonriendo

 

«Ya es tarde Emma, si quiere, puedes irte» dijo Regina mientras revisaba sus emails.

«Sabes que no quiero irme, por mí me quedaría toda la noche aquí contigo»

«Lo sé, amor, pero no puedes. Ve a tu cuarto»

«¿Sabías que mitad de la clase está enamorada de ti?» Emma sacó el asunto, cualquier cosa para quedarse más tiempo al lado de Regina.

«¿Ah sí? Interesante»

«¿Interesante por qué?» Emma frunció el ceño

Regina sonrió

«¿Tienes celos?»

«Un poco, no me gusta que te estén deseando»

«Ellos nos tienen  ninguna oportunidad»

«Lo sé»

«¡Miren lo segura que está ella de sí misma!»

«Eres mía y ningún idiota va a robarte de mí. Por más que te parezca interesante que lo intenten»

Regina se levantó y caminó hacia Emma

«¿Sabías que estás irresistible siendo tan posesiva?»

«Solo que no me gusta compartirte con nadie, de ninguna manera»

«No tienes por qué, soy tuya»

«¿Eso quiere decir que voy a ganar un beso de buenas noches?»

«Se está acostumbrando muy mal, señorita Swan»

«Puedes estar segura que así es» Emma sonrió y se acercó a Regina, sus labios tan próximos que conseguía sentir la respiración de la morena «Y quiero mucho besarte ahora»

«Nadie te lo está impidiendo» Regina sabía que era un imprudencia besar a Emma allí, en su despacho, pero aun así la idea de no besar a la muchacha, por lo menos una vez en aquel día, parecía que era más aterradora.

Emma alcanzó el labio inferior de la morena, mordiéndolo levemente, su mirada estaba fija en la de Regina. El deseo era casi palpable.

«Eso fue fácil…» murmuró la rubia con sus labios desplazándose sobre los de Regina

«Tengo que admitir…» Regina la agarró por la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos «…que he pasado el día entero esperando quedarnos a solas. Cada vez se me hace más difícil resistirme a ti»

«Entonces, no te resistas» Emma la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Las dos dieron varios pasos hacia el sofá, sin separar en ningún momento los labios.

Un segundo después, el cuerpo de Regina estaba sobre el de Emma. El beso era interminable. La morena sintió, inmediatamente, la pierna de la rubia contra su centro, pidiendo paso. Ella gimió en mitad del beso, su pelvis haciendo presión contra el muslo de la rubia. Las manos de Emma la atraían cada vez hacia su cuerpo.

«¿Regina? ¿Estás ahí?» la voz desconocida para Emma y tan conocida para Regina resonó al otro lado de la puerta. Las dos se quedaron congeladas donde estaban.

Regina tardó solo un segundo en levantarse y arreglarse. Emma hizo lo mismo.

«Vuelve a tu mesa» le susurro a la rubia «Sí, mamá, estoy aquí»

Emma casi se tropieza antes de sentarse. ¿Mamá? ¿La madre de Regina estaba ahí?

La mujer con aires de sofisticación entró en el despacho. Regina caminó hacia ella y se saludaron formalmente. Emma encontró aquello extraño ya que se trataba de madre e hija.

«¿Qué haces aquí, mamá?» preguntó Regina con verdadera curiosidad

«He venido a tratar unos negocios con el Rector. Ya sabes que somos viejos amigos»

«Claro, nunca me ha dejado olvidar eso. “Mills, la tengo vigilada por su madre”» Regina imitó al Rector, lo que hizo sonreír a Cora. Quizás no era tan mala como parece, pensó Emma.

«Hace un buen trabajo, te mantiene en la línea»

Regina frunció el ceño

«Entonces, ¿por cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?»

«Quizás una semana. Me he pasado porque pensé en quedarme contigo»

«Hum…»

«¿Qué? Si no quieres, no pasa nada, me voy a un hotel»

«No es eso. Es que…ya no estoy viviendo en mi apartamento. Me estoy quedando aquí»

«¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes problemas financieros? Deberías haberme avisado»

«No es eso» la manía de Cora de pensar que todo siempre era cuestión de dinero irritó a Regina «Vivo aquí porque es más cómodo y también porque me gusta»

«Hum…siempre has tenido gustos extraños. Pero supongo que tendrás un lugar para mí, ¿no?»

«Claro»

«Entonces me quedaré» Cora se calló y desvió su mirada hacia el fondo del despacho «¿Y quién es esa?»

«Hum…Es Emma, mi asistente»

Emma se levantó, nerviosa.

«Un placer en conocerla, señora Mills»

Cora la observó de arriba abajo, Emma deseó inmediatamente estar bien vestida. Finalmente la mujer extendió la mano y saludó a la muchacha.

«El placer es mío»

«Entonces…» la mujer se giró de nuevo hacia Regina «¿Aún tenéis mucho que hacer por aquí?»

«No, ya estábamos terminando» dijo Regina nerviosa, la imagen de lo que estaba haciendo segundo antes de su madre llegar no salía de su cabeza.

«Entonces vamos, deja que la muchacha cierre el despacho por ti»

Regina intercambió una mirada de “hablamos después” con Emma y siguió a la madre.

 

«La vieja es super extraña, Ruby, no tienes idea. Por un momento, creí que Regina le tenía miedo»

Ruby no consiguió evitar sonreír.

«Hey, espera, ¿desde cuándo llamas a la profesora Mills Regina?»

«Hum…no la llamo. Solo ha sido ahora»

La muchacha de mechas rojas se encogió de hombros

«Entonces, ¿qué crees que ha venido a hacer aquí su madre?»

«No sé, dijo que había venido por negocios»

«Bueno, tiene sentido. Creo que la familia Mills es dueña de casi la mitad de esta universidad»

«¿Qué?»

«¿No lo sabías? ¡Por Dios, Emma, eres su asistente! ¿Nunca te lo ha contado?»

«No» Emma se sentó en su cama «¿Por qué nunca me lo ha dicho?» dijo más para ella misma que para Ruby.

 

Regina le había dado la semana libre a Emma, lo que quería decir que solo la veía en las horas de clase.

«¿Puedo hablar contigo?» Emma se detuvo frente a la mesa de Regina al acabar  una de las clases.

«¿Qué quieres Emma?»

«¿Tu madre aún está aquí? Casi no te he visto en toda la semana»

«Aún está aquí y creo que se quedará más de lo previsto»

«¿Es por eso que no me has hablado durante toda la semana?»

«Estaba ocupada, Emma»

«Tan ocupada que ni tan siquiera tenías dos minutos para contestar un mensaje»

«Perdóname…solo es que mi cabeza está demasiado llena»

«¿Qué está pasando?»

«Nada que necesites saber»

«Si lo que está pasando te está dejando así, entonces sí, definitivamente tengo que saberlo»

«Es complicado»

«Estoy segura que puedo entenderlo»

Regina estaba afligida, era evidente.

«Está bien, te lo voy a contar, pero no aquí» abrió el bolso que tenía en la mesa, sacó una llave y se la dio a Emma «Vete a mi cuarto y espérame allí. Creo que conseguirás entrar sin ser vista»

Si fuera en otra situación, Emma estaría feliz por ir al cuarto de Regina, pero en aquel momento, estaba tan nerviosa como ella.

 

«¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?» dijo Emma, no muy conforme

«Mi madre nunca aceptó que fuera una simple profesora, por más que sea un cargo muy respetado, siempre me quiso al frente de la empresa familiar»

«No puede obligarte a hacer eso. Si no quieres estar al frente de la empresa…»

«Se trata de eso. Si yo no lo asumo, mi madre le pasará todo el mando a mi hermana»

«¿Y eso está mal?»

«Mi hermana es una buena para nada, que lo único que hace en la vida es ir de compras, Emma. Va a acabar vendiéndolo todo y…una empresa como la nuestra es demasiado cara, terminará por venderla por partes. Hay personas que perderán sus puestos de trabajo. Muchas personas perderán sus empleos»

«¿Y por qué no sigue al frente tu madre? Ella puede, ¿o no?»

«Claro que podría, ¿pero no lo ves? Toda esa idea de pasar el mando a la próxima generación solo es para sacarme de aquí. Para que yo haga solo lo que ella quiere»

«¿Arriesgaría el dinero de la familia solo para que tu satisfagas sus deseos?»

«No conoces a mi madre. Y bueno, aunque mi madre arruine la empresa, seguiremos siendo ricos, pero las personas que trabajan para nosotros, bueno, lo perderán todo»

«¿Qué hace exactamente esa empresa?»

«Trabajamos con tecnología. Por eso tenemos varios centros de estudio. Y creamos varias becas para la facultad. Como la tuya. Si la empresa cierra, todo eso acaba»

Emma se dejó caer en el sofá

«¿No podrías conciliar empresa y facultad?»

«La sede de la empresa está al otro lado del país, Emma»

«Joder»

«Sí, joder» dijo Regina sentándose al lado de la rubia que la envolvió en sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia ella.

«Vamos a encontrar una manera de convencer a tu madre de que es una locura»

«Buena suerte con eso, lo llevo intentando toda la semana. Yo…estoy tan cansada de esta locura»

Las dos se quedaron abrazadas durante un rato, en silencio.

«Nunca me dijiste que tu familia era dueña de la mitad de la universidad y que pagaba mi bolsa de estudios»

«No necesitabas saber eso»

«¿Tenías miedo de que me asustara al enterarme de que eras increíblemente rica?»

«Un poco. No eres de las que gustan de la gente rica»

«Sí, tienes razón. La gente rica es una lata. Si fueras pobre como yo no estaríamos en este jaleo»

Regina sonrió

«Bueno, por lo menos, si nada sale bien, ya no seré tu profesora. Podría ser tu novia a distancia»

«Nunca te pediría que dejaras la facultad, lo que te gusta hacer, por mí»

«Sé que no» Regina se acurrucó más en los brazos de Emma. Se sentía segura allí, y eso a veces parecía una bobería, porque Emma solo era una muchacha, no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, por más que quisiera.

«¿Tu madre va a venir para acá hoy?»

«No, se fue a un hotel. Aparentemente mi sencillo cuarto no es suficiente para Cora Mills»

«Genial. Entonces, ya que estoy aquí, ¿puedo quedarme?»

«Estoy demasiado cansada para mandarte marchar»

Emma sonrió, atrajo a Regina hacia su regazo, de modo que la morena se sentó de cara hacia ella, sus barrigas pegadas.

«Querría poder huir de todo esto contigo. Olvidar todos estos problemas» la morena susurró cansada.

«Puedes olvidarlos por ahora. Estoy aquí»

Regina pegó su cabeza a la de Emma, mirándola de arriba abajo

«Te necesito tanto»

«Nadie te impide tenerme»

Regina sintió los labios de la rubia en su cuello, podría habérselo impedido, pero estaba cansada de eso también. Por lo menos, en aquel momento, no quería ser nada más, solo la mujer de Emma.

La morena se apartó un poco, mirando de frente a Emma. Intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento, ninguna de las dos quería aguantarse más. Emma no tardó un segundo en librar a Regina de su blusa. Su mirada corrió por las curvas delicadas del cuerpo de la mujer que tanto amaba.

«Eres perfecta» jadeó. Sus labios se dirigieron a los pechos de la morena, a medida que sus manos arrancaban de camino el sujetador rojo.

«Em…ma» gimió Regina al sentir la lengua de la rubia posarse en sus pechos. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia atrás, cuando sintió cómo Emma la chupaba cada vez con más deseo. Las manos posesivas de la rubia estaban en sus caderas, y se fueron deslizando por sus piernas. La falda que Regina usaba ya se le había subido hasta la cintura. Emma atraía el cuerpo de la morena hacia sí, nunca tenía suficiente, quería tocar todo al mismo tiempo, quería todo de su mujer.

Regina se apartó. Emma frunció el ceño, el miedo a que Regina la hiciera marcharse fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Pero la morena estaba sonriendo. Se quedó de pie delante de la rubia, su mirada cargada de deseo, lentamente se deshizo de su falda. Comenzó a quitarse también las braguitas, pero Emma la detuvo, no quería desperdiciar ese placer.

La rubia alcanzó los bordes de la prenda y la fue deslizado hacia abajo, pasando por todo aquel cuerpo moreno.

«Estás muy buena, ¿lo sabías?»

«¡Qué romántico, señorita Swan!» Regina sonrió

Emma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Regina se lo impidió empujándola contra el sofá. La morena se arrodilló frente a la muchacha, sus manos desabotonaron los vaqueros de la rubia y se los quitó.

«Yo te tendré primero» dijo sin dejar margen a cuestionamientos.

Emma gimió al sentir las uñas de Regina clavadas en su muslo. La mujer la arrastró más hacia delante, de modo que ahora estaba arrodillada entre sus piernas, el rostro solo un poco más bajo que el de la rubia.

«Eres quien manda» susurró Emma. Estaba completamente entregada. Las manos de la morena comenzaron a deslizarse por su abdomen, levantando su camiseta. No tardó mucho y la rubia ya estaba completamente desnuda, así como su compañera.

Regina agarró a Emma por la nuca y la atrajo para un tórrido beso. Sus labios consumían a los de la muchacha como si fuese lo único que pudiera saciar su sed. Emma gimió en medio del beso al sentir la mano de la morena masajeando su sexo.

Se separaron jadeantes, Regina se puso en pie, tomó a Emma de la mano y la guio hasta la cama. Los ojos castaños devoraban el cuerpo de la muchacha. La mujer mayor recostó su cuerpo sobre el de la rubia, sus piernas encajándose, sus cuerpos haciendo presión, el uno contra el otro.

Más besos. Las dos recorrían el cuerpo de la otra con las manos, sin ningún límite.

«Eres mía…» dijo Regina sofocada, sus labios estaban en el cuello de Emma, aquello con seguridad dejaría marcas.

El calor de los cuerpos aumentaba, la morena sentía claramente el sexo de la rubia pegado al suyo, y movía su pelvis, aumentando la presión entre ellas.

«Regina…» Emma gemía descontrolada.

Regina se apartó un poco y levantó la pierna de la rubia hasta la altura de su hombro y entonces se sentó sobre ella, encajando perfectamente sus sexos. La morena se balanceaba, consumida por la deliciosa sensación de sus intimidades tocándose, restregándose una contra otra.

La morena forzaba más y más su pelvis, y aun así Emma pedía más. La cama ya se movía acompañando los movimientos, las dos gemían y llamaban el nombre de la otra. Todo era deseo. Emma notó su cuerpo entero vibrar, Regina gimió su nombre una vez más y entonces las dos fueron arrebatadas por el orgasmo.

El cuerpo de la morena cayó sobre el de la rubia, pero continuó moviendo ligeramente su pelvis, prolongando aquella magnifica sensación. Las dos respiraban sofocadas, Regina se hizo a un lado y se echó boca arriba en la cama.

«¿Por qué hemos tardado tanto para hacer esto de nuevo?» consiguió bromear Emma en medio de su agitada respiración.

Regina giró su rostro hacia ella y también sonrió

«Quiero más de ti…»

«Soy toda tuya» no vaciló en decir.

Enseguida, el rostro de Regina estaba entre las piernas de la rubia, su lengua presionando su sexo completamente mojado. Emma, aunque intentó aguantar más tiempo, gozó rápidamente en los labios de la morena, que succionó hasta la última gota.

Las dos se echaron abrazadas. Emma tenía los pechos pegados a la espalda de Regina y sus labios en su nuca.

«No quiero perderte…no puedo perderte»

«No lo vas a hacer»

«Eres todo lo que tengo»

«Y yo dejaría todo lo que tengo por ti»

«No te he pedido eso, ya te lo he dicho»

«Pero ya no sé qué más hacer. Tengo miedo, Emma» una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por el rostro de Regina. Sabía que aquel momento no duraría para siempre y allí estaba la realidad para confirmarlo. Su miedo estaba de vuelta.

«No hoy. Hoy no tienes miedo. Hoy has sido mía. Hoy es nuestro día, mañana nos preocupamos con lo que vamos a afrontar. Pero en esta noche solo existimos tú y yo, mi amor»

«¿Y si fuera la última?»

Emma cerró los ojos, y soltó la respiración que ni sabía que tenía mantenida.

«¿Por eso has hecho el amor conmigo? ¿Por qué crees que es nuestra última oportunidad?»

«No quiero que lo sea»

«No lo va a ser. Pero si lo fuera…no quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo»

Emma colocó su cuerpo sobre el de Regina, sus labios estaban en la nuca de la morena, su pierna se deslizó entre las de ella, separándolas. Su mano se escabulló por debajo del cuerpo de Regina y alcanzó su sexo, sus dedos la invadieron sin reservas. La morena gimió y arqueó el cuerpo contra el de la rubia, que, a su vez, forzó su pelvis contra el trasero de la morena.

«Em…» Regina gemía de modo susurrante, Emma la estocaba con más intensidad, su pelvis seguía el ritmo de las embestidas presionando el cuerpo de la morena «Más fuerte…» pidió Regina y Emma obedeció.

El cuerpo de Emma chocaba con el de Regina, sus dedos entraban y salían fácilmente de la vagina de la morena. Regina se agarraba al cabecero de la cama para mantenerse firme. El ruido de los cuerpos y los gemidos invadía el cuarto.

Regina no contuvo su grito, su cuerpo entero se retorció de placer, el mundo a su alrededor le pareció no existir. No quería que nada más existiera, solo ella y su Emma. Su orgasmo fue más intenso que el primero, su cuerpo cayó sobre la cama y se dejó invadir por el placer. Emma la abrazó por detrás.

«Te amo…» su voz era ahogada. Regina sabía que ella estaba llorando.

«Yo también te amo, mi niña»

 


	9. Chapter 9

«Hola» dijo Emma sonriendo, era tan maravilloso despertar y encontrarse de frente con Regina, que no conseguía contenerse.

«Hola, mi amor» contestó la morena en un tono dulce y de ronroneo.

«No sabes cuántas veces he soñado con esto. Despertar así, a tu lado, tras pasar la noche haciendo el amor contigo» Emma acarició suavemente el rostro de Regina, quien cerró sus ojos entregándose  a la caricia.

«¿Cómo consigues volverme loca de aquella manera en la cama y ahora dejarme toda derretida con esas dulces palabras, eh, señorita Swan?»

Emma sonrió

«Por ti puedo serlo todo. Dulce, loca, lo que quieras de mí»

«No sabía que era posible amar a alguien tanto como te amo. Llega a doler en el pecho» dijo Regina atrayendo a la muchacha a sus brazos «aún no sé cómo voy a resolver todo esto, pero no voy renunciar a ti, a nuestro amor» se apartó y miró a la muchacha «Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, Emma. ¿Me entiendes?»

Emma la miró en silencio, su labio temblaba levemente, estaba aguatándose para no llorar, o no sería capaz de decir lo que quería.

«Yo nunca, nunca he tenido a nadie como tú. Alguien en quien confío, alguien a quien amo con todas mis fuerzas. Nunca me sentí parte de nada, pero cuando estoy contigo tengo ese sentimiento de que eres mi familia, de que eres todo lo que necesito»

Regina plantó un beso en la cabeza de Emma

«Yo siento lo mismo y algún día seremos una familia de verdad, con hijo, perro y todo a lo que tenemos derecho. Porque sé que eres tú, Emma, a la que quiero para el resto de mi vida»

Emma alzó una ceja.

«¿Me estás pidiendo en casamiento? Ni siquiera te he pedido en noviazgo»

«Aún no, pero que sepas que va a pasar»

«Apenas puedo esperar»

 

Emma era consciente de que tenía una enorme y boba sonrisa en el rostro cuando salió del cuarto de Regina, pero aun así atravesó aprensiva los pasillos. Para su suerte, era temprano y no se cruzó con nadie hasta salir del edificio donde quedaban los dormitorios de los profesores.

«¿Emma?»

Emma se detuvo, su instinto inicial fue rezar para que un agujero negro la succionase de allí, pero no sucedió.

«Hola, señora Mills»

«¿Estabas con Regina?»

«Hum…Sí, le vine a entregar unos papeles que me pidió»

Cora la miró en silencio. Emma estaba preparada para decirle que tenía que marcharse, pero la mujer habló primero.

«¿Debes pensar que soy idiota, no?»

«¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué pensaría eso?»

«Porque sé lo que ha pasado esta noche ahí»

«¿Estaba vigilando a su hija, señora Mills?» Emma transformó rápidamente su tono de aprensión en uno de insolencia

«Claro que no» la mujer sonrió desdeñosamente «Pero mi guardia de seguridad sí. Ahora sé por qué Regina no se quiere marchar»

«Bueno, si lo sabe, entonces es mejor que la deje en paz»

Cora sonrió

«Eres muy atrevida, muchacha. Vamos a hablar»

«No tengo nada que hablar con usted»

«Ah, sí, tienes mucho que hablar conmigo. Y vamos a conversar ahora, de lo contrario, el Rector se enterará de tu pequeña aventura de esta noche»

«Usted no haría eso, perjudicaría a su hija»

«El Rector es mi amigo, Emma, despediría a Regina sin levantar mucho revuelo y yo me la llevaría conmigo, según lo planeado. Incluso es una idea genial»

«No, no haga eso»

«Entonces vamos a hablar»

Emma siguió a Cora al coche. El chofer estaba de pie, al lado de la puerta y abrió esta para que ellas entraran.

«Bien, vamos a conversar. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que esto está pasando?»

«No le interesa»

Cora sonrió. Se divertía con la rebeldía de Emma.

«De todas maneras no es importante. Porque vas a dejarla»

Fue el turno de Emma de sonreír con desdén.

«No hay nada que pueda hacer que me haga dejar a Regina»

Cora consideró por un momento ofrecerle dinero a la muchacha, pero descartó la idea.

«Mira, Emma, podría amenazarte, te he dicho que podría entregarte al Rector y que mi hija no sufriría muchas consecuencias, pero tú serías expulsada, perderías tu beca y difícilmente serías aceptada en otra universidad de tanto renombre como esta»

«Sé que podría usted hacer eso. Pero aun así…no voy a dejar a su hija. ¿Cree que ella se marcharía con usted si llegara a hacer eso?»

«No tendrá elección»

«Si usted hace eso, nosotras ya no tendríamos nada que perder. Eso solo adelantará el momento en que podremos estar juntas de verdad»

«Eres una buena jugadora, muchacha» Cora se movió inquieta «no quería tener que apelar a esto. Pero visto que estás tan dispuesta a arriesgar todo lo que has conseguido por mi hija»

«No me importa lo que quiera tirar encima de mí, Cora. No voy a renunciar a ella. La amo y ella me ama»

«¡Qué conmovedor!» Cora se burló «¿Te crees muy especial,  verdad? ¿Es porque te ha dicho que te ama?»

«No tiene idea de lo que sentimos la una por la otra. Tampoco esperaba que lo entendiese»

«¿Te ha dicho que no has sido la primera?» Emma vaciló y Cora lo sintió «¿De verdad creías que eras la primera muchacha en enamorarse de la linda profesora?»

«Yo…» Emma titubeó. Regina le había dejado claro varias veces que era la primera

«Claro que lo pensaste. Pero déjame contarte una pequeña historia. En el primer año en que Regina comenzó a dar clases aquí hubo otra muchacha, no muy diferente a ti, realmente. Los mismos cabellos dorados, creo que mi hija tiene un tipo de mujer. Katherine si no me falla la memoria»

¿Katherine? Emma rebuscó en su memoria. Ella conocía a Katherine, la muchacha que estaba en el último año de facultad. Había sido asistente de Regina, la historia encajaba.

«¿Cómo puedo saber que no está mintiendo?»

«Ah, nunca voy al campo de batalla desarmada» Cora abrió el bolso y sacó el móvil, pasándoselo a Emma.

La muchacha miró el aparato perpleja. Una imagen de Regina y de la muchacha, abrazadas, estaba en la pantalla, las dos sonreían y se miraban la una a la otra.

«Esto no prueba nada»

«¿No lo prueba? Entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa cara de quien acaba de descubrir que Papá Noel no existe? Termina con ella, Emma. No significas tanto para ella como crees. Y si lo haces, me aseguraré de que  tengas un futuro brillante. Solo necesitas olvidarte de mi hija»

«¿Por qué la quiere tanto a su lado? Sabe que ella nunca ha querido ponerse al frente de la empresa»

«Ah, la empresa» Cora sonrió «Tengo planes mayores para ella»

«Y para eso me necesita fuera del camino»

«Exactamente. Sabes que soy poderosa, puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno. ¿Vale la pena enfrentarte a todo eso por alguien que te ha mentido?»

La cabeza de Emma estaba a mil, apenas podía distinguir sus pensamientos, lo único que quería era llorar. No podía ser verdad, Regina no podía haberle mentido de aquella forma.

«Lo voy a pensar»

«No tardes mucho, porque no soy paciente»

 

Emma salió del coche y prácticamente corrió hacia su cuarto, aguantando las lágrimas solo el tiempo suficiente hasta llegar allí.

«Emma, ¿qué pasa?» dijo Ruby afligida acogiendo a la amiga. Entonces, Emma se derrumbó, no aguantó más soportarlo sola, tenía que compartir aquel peso, por suerte Ruby estaba allí. Entonces, se lo contó todo a la amiga.

«¿Crees que esa historia de Katherine es verdad? Puede habérselo inventado solo para separarte de Regina»

«Lo sé, pero…no tengo fuerzas para preguntárselo a ella. Porque si es verdad…todo lo que hemos vivido hasta aquí ha sido una mentira, Ruby»

«Pero tienes que saber la verdad. De algún modo. Podrías…preguntarle entonces a Katherine»

«¿Crees que  contaría que tuvo una aventura con la profesora a una desconocida?»

«Bueno, si le confirmas que ya sabes la verdad, quizás»

«Si lo confirma, querré matar a esa muchacha»

«¡Qué bien que voy a estar ahí para impedirte hacer eso!»

 

Katherine era la criatura más fresca que Emma había conocido. No negó en ningún momento que había tenido algo con Regina.

«¿Por qué estáis tan interesadas en eso? ¿Alguna de vosotras está intentando tener su oportunidad con la profesora Mills? Porque si es eso, solo os digo una cosa, preparaos, porque aquella mujer es una locura. En serio, no cualquier persona puede dar cuenta de todo eso»

«¡Cierra la boca!» Emma no se contuvo y empujo a la chica contra la pared.

«¿Debo suponer que eres tú la interesada? O quizás hasta estás enamorada» Katherine sonrió «Déjame darte un consejo, o mejor un aviso. Solo te va a usar como hizo conmigo. Y al final, cuando se canse de ti, te mandará a su mamaíta para librarse de ti»

Emma, que aún sostenía a la muchacha contra la pared, retrocedió. Salió caminando deprisa, pero Ruby la alcanzó pronto.

«Ella también puede estar mintiendo, Emma»

«No tiene ningún motivo para mentir, Ruby»

«Quizás haya una explicación para que Regina no te haya contado lo de Katherine»

«No quiero una explicación» las lágrimas que ahora corrían por el rostro de Emma eran de rabia «Toda aquella escenita de que era la primera vez con una mujer. Cuando dijo que nunca se había entregado a alguien como se había entregado a mí, ¡todo mentira!»

«¡Cálmate!»

«¡No quiero calmarme! Aquella hija de puta me ha roto el corazón»

«Emma, tenéis que conversar, las cosas aún pueden resolverse»

«Ah, vamos a hablar. Y voy a hacer lo que Cora quiere. Y voy a coger todo lo que ella tiene para ofrecerme. Quizás eso hiera lo suficiente a Regina»

«¡Emma!» Ruby gritó, haciendo a la rubia parar «Escúchame, no puedes presentarte ante Regina así. ¿Y si todo no es más que un malentendido?»

«Claro que no lo es, ya escuchaste a Katherine. No sé por qué creí que finalmente algo bueno me pasaba en la vida, que alguien  realmente me amaba. Eso nunca sucedió antes, no iba a pasar ahora»

«No digas eso» la voz de Ruby estaba cansada, no sabía qué más decir para impedir que la amiga cometiera una estupidez.

Emma echó a andar aprisa, no quería esperar, el dolor y la rabia la quemaban por dentro. Cuando entró disparada en el despacho de Regina, la morena no tenía idea de que el mundo iba a caérsele en la cabeza.

«¡Me mentiste!» dijo Emma acusatoriamente

«Emma, ¿qué está pasando?» Regina se levantó confusa

«Todo lo que hemos vivido fue una mentira»

Regina lanzó una mirada de preocupación hacia Ruby que estaba parada en la puerta.

«Ah, no te preocupes por ella, ya lo sabe todo, así como tu madre»

Regina no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse con la noticia

«Emma, ¿qué está pasando?» repitió forzando la voz para mantener la calma

«Cora me contó lo de Katherine»

Regina miró a la rubia en silencio

«¿Ves, Ruby? No lo está negando»

«Emma, ya te he dicho que tiene que haber una explicación» la muchacha miró a la profesora, como si le implorase para que tuviera una.

«No me importa. Me mintió, es como todos los demás»

«Emma, lo de Katherine no significó nada»

«¿Al igual que yo no voy a significar nada cuando te canses de mí?»

«Yo no me voy a cansar de ti, idiota, te amo, lo sabes»

«¿Le dijiste a Katherine que también la amabas? Cora me enseñó lo felices que estabais juntas, por lo menos hasta que te cansaste de la pobre muchacha, ¿no? Katherine me dijo que la descartaste en cuando te cansaste de ella»

Regina frunció el ceño, nada de aquello había sucedido, nunca había habido nada con Katherine, la muchacha se había enamorado de ella y había intentado besarla una vez. Solo eso.

«Emma, ¿Katherine te dijo que estuvimos juntas?»

«¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que lo iba a esconder para siempre?»

«Emma, eso nunca pasó. Nunca estuve con Katherine»

«¿Vas a cambiar de estrategia ahora? ¿Vas a mentir? Porque por si lo has olvidado, ya me has confirmado que hubo algo entre las dos»

«Sí, pero no como piensas, déjame explicarte»

«Estoy cansada de mentiras»

«Crees que todo ha sido mentira. ¿No crees en nosotras?»

«¿Por qué creer en algo destinado al fracaso?»

«Si no crees en nosotras, entonces tienes razón, todo lo que hemos vivido ha sido una mentira»

«¿Sabes mucho de eso, no?»

Regina se había cansado de ser paciente, caminó hasta quedar delante de Emma.

«Nunca te he mentido. Katherine fue mi alumna y se enamoró de mí, pero yo nunca la correspondí. No sé por qué te ha mentido, no, sí lo sé, fue mi madre. Y caíste derechita en la trampa»

«Yo…» Emma vaciló sin saber ya en qué creer.

«Preferiste creerlas a ellas que a mí. Escogiste una mentira en lugar de a nuestros amor»

«Tu madre nos iba a separar de cualquier manera»

«¿Y tú preferiste rendirte rápidamente, no, cobarde?»

Finalmente la venda de los ojos se le cayó, se había dejado manipular, tan fácilmente, Cora debía saber que la mentira no iba a sustentarse, pero sabía que sería suficiente para destruir la confianza que Emma y Regina habían construido.

«Amenazó con entregarnos al Rector» Emma se sintió una boba por decir aquello, no explicaba nada, pero esperó que le mostrase a Regina lo arrepentida que estaba.

«Que lo hubiera hecho, al menos estaríamos juntas»

«Iba a destruir tu carrera, para conseguir lo que quiere»

«¿Crees acaso que eso me importaba? Te dije esta mañana que eras lo más importante en mi vida, Emma, deberías haber creído en eso, confiado en mí, en nuestro amor»

El silencio se apoderó del despacho. Regina se apoyó en la mesa, pues sentía que iba derrumbarse si no se apoyaba en algo.

«Perdóname…» dijo Emma en voz abaja, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas

«¿Por qué no creíste en mí, Emma?» la voz de Regina era débil y cargada de decepción «Solo tenías que haber creído en mí y las cosas no habrían llegado a este punto»

«Lo siento mucho, creo que no sé muy bien cómo confiar. Nunca tuve a nadie que mereciera mi fe»

«Me tuviste a mí»

«Pero te he perdido, ¿verdad?»

Regina no respondió, pero tampoco fue necesario. Emma no pudo por más tiempo aguantarle la mirada a la mujer que tenía delante, así que se giró para salir del despacho, sin una palabra más.

Regina miró a la otra muchacha aún parada en su puerta.

«Ruby, espero contar con su discreción»

«No se preocupe» Ruby se giró para salir, pero entonces se detuvo «¿Sabe que ella la ama, verdad?»

«¿Eso importa ahora?»

«Debería. Porque…bueno, si no lo sabe, creo que usted ha sido la primera persona a la que Emma ha amado de verdad. Ella no es como nosotras, no ha tenido a nadie a quien poder amar, no ha tenido una familia que la cuidara. Era de esperar que no confiara mucho en que, de la noche a la mañana, el amor apareciera en su vida»

Regina respiró cansada

«Es una buena amiga, Ruby. Pero todo lo que ha dicho no justifica el hecho de que no confíe en mí»

«Siento mucho todo esto»

«Yo también»

 

 

**Bueno, se acabó la gloria y los unicornios de colores. Cora es un virus que allí donde entra lo mata todo. A las chicas les queda mucho camino por delante para volver a recuperar esa confianza y respeto perdidos.**

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Dos meses después**

Las vacaciones de verano pasaron como un suspiro para Regina, aún recuerda claramente la conversación que había mantenido con la madre después de toda la situación con Emma, le había dejado claro a Cora que no podía controlar su vida y que no la iba a manipular nunca más.

«¿Profesora Mills?» Ruby apareció en su puerta al final del primer día de clase

«Puede entrar, señorita Lucas»

La muchacha entró y puso un papel sobre la mesa

«Seré su asistente durante esta semana»

Regina frunció el ceño, no estaba ansiosa por ver a Emma, pero no pensó que la muchacha no fuera a aparecer aquel día. Cogió el papel y leyó rápidamente.

«Me preguntó cómo la señorita Swan ha conseguido una semana más de vacaciones»

«Hum…bueno…está en Europa» dijo Ruby nerviosamente, no tenía muchas ganas de tener que dar esa explicación «Alice la invitó a pasar las vacaciones con ella y su familia, así que Emma fue»

«Claro» dijo Regina seca. Alice era una de las alumnas con los padres más influyentes del campus, ya sabía quién le había conseguido una semana más para las dos muchachas «Está bien, Ruby» intentó sonar animada «ya que vamos a trabajar juntas, tiene que saber que soy una viciosa del café y que va a tener que ser mi proveedora»

Ruby sonrió

«Solo dígame dónde y cómo quiere su café»

Veinte minutos después la muchacha de mechas rojas regresó con dos cafés. Las dos se quedaron conversando sobre el caso que estaban estudiando en clase.

«No debería decirle esto, pero mañana vamos a tener un juicio simulado» confesó Regina a la muchacha

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, y creo que la voy a colocar como mi fiscal»

Los ojos de Ruby brillaron. Regina podía ver la pasión de la muchacha por la profesión.

«¿Qué caso vamos a simular?»

«Ah, está queriendo saber demasiado»

«No costaba nada preguntar»

Las dos trabajaron exactamente el tiempo marcado, pero cuando salieron del despacho, el edificio estaba casi desierto.

«Bueno, ha sido genial trabajar con usted» dijo Ruby formalmente extendiendo la mano

«El placer fue mío, Ruby»

La muchacha sonrió al ser llamada por su nombre.

«Prometo que mañana vengo con mucha cafeína»

«Me parece bien» Regina sonrió y se despidieron.

 

**Una semana después**

Regina y Ruby conversaban animadamente cuando entraron en la cafetería que quedaba cerca de la facultad.

«Solo estoy diciendo que no tienes que matarme con tanto trabajo como el semestre pasado» la muchacha sonrió

«Prometo que voy a pensar en tu caso. Pero no esperes demasiado»

«Sé buena»

«¿Cuándo fue que me viste ser buena?»

Ruby puso cara de que estaba esforzándose en recordar.

«Déjame ver…nunca»

Las dos se echaron a reír.

«Eres brillante, no tienes que preocuparse por esas cosas, te saldrá todo muy bien»

«Eso espero» las dos se sentaron en una mesa al fondo de la cafetería. Aquello ya se había convertido en un ritual durante la semana que habían pasado trabajando juntas, siempre comenzaban el día en aquella cafetería.

«Te voy a echar de menos como mi asistente» dijo Regina sinceramente

«La semana pasó muy rápido»

«Sí, lo sé»

«Nosotras…hum ¿seguiremos tomando el café de la mañana juntas?»

«Claro, no soltaría a mi compañera de vicio tan fácilmente»

 

Emma entró en el aula y se dirigió directamente a la última fila. Alice se sentó a su lado sin darse cuenta de que la otra estaba visiblemente incómoda

«Voy a echar de menos compartir el cuarto contigo» los ojos azules encontraron los verdes. La enorme sonrisa  en el rostro de la muchacha indicó a Emma que había pasado los límites.

«Alice, ya te dije que no estamos saliendo juntas, ¿verdad?»

«Lo sé, solo estoy diciendo que te voy a echar de menos. ¿Tú no?»

Antes de que Emma pudiera responder, Regina entró en el aula. Si eso era posible, la mujer estaba más hermosa de lo que la muchacha recordaba. Su corazón se encogió de aflicción, todos los recuerdos de la discusión que tuvieron vinieron a su mente. La alumna se movió, incómoda, en la silla.

«Solo dos horas» murmuró para sí misma, pues si sobrevivía a aquellas dos horas cerca de Regina, quizás tal vez sobreviviera el  resto del semestre.

Regina empezó la clase sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Emma, pero cuando lo hizo, intentó, lo máximo posible, mantenerse firme. Dos horas después su tormento ya estaba acabando, terminó la clase, se dirigió a su mesa a recoger sus cosas, y esto también dio oportunidad a Emma para salir del aula sin tener que cruzarse.

«¿Te encuentras bien?» Ruby estaba detrás de la profesora

«Sí. Bueno, en verdad no. No esperaba que su presencia me afectara tanto» En la última semana las dos habían creado una amistad, pero nunca hablaban sobre Emma, para Regina era un asunto peligroso y para Ruby indeseado, ya que era amiga de las dos, y no quería quedar atrapada en medio.

«Tienes que recomponerte, porque estará en tu despacho en treinta minutos»

«Me gustaría que continuaras siendo mi asistente»

«Yo también, he aprendido mucho en esta última semana. Espero haber sido una buena asistente»

«Has sido más que una asistente, Ruby, fuiste la amiga que necesité para mantenerme firme»

«¡Qué bien que pude ayudar!» Ruby se colocó delante de Regina, indecisa, y finalmente decidió darle un abrazo

«Gracias» dijo Regina devolviéndole el abrazo.

 

Emma no apareció en el despacho de Regina aquella tarde, ni a la siguiente, ni la otra, y así durante toda la semana. No conseguía mirar a la cara a Regina después de todo lo que había hecho. La profesora tampoco la cuestionó, cuando se encontraban en las clases era como si se levantara una barrera para defenderse la una de la otra.

«Emma, no puedes estar haciendo esto para siempre, si ella se queja con el coordinador de curso, tendrás problemas» argumentó Ruby cuando las dos estaban entrando en el dormitorio.

«Es que no lo consigo» dijo Emma frustrada, echándose en la cama «Lo intenté. Me quedé parada delante de aquella puerta unos buenos minutos, pero no tuve el valor de entrar. Me quedé pensando en cómo me iba a mirar, en qué me iba a decir»

«No va a comenzar a gritar si es lo que piensas, no es de esas»

«Pero tengo miedo»

«Sé que lo tienes, pero no puedes retrasar esto para siempre»

«Lo sé» Emma se puso la almohada sobre la cara. Si pudiera, se escondía allí, del  mundo, para siempre.

«Emma, deja que te pregunte una cosa»

«¿El qué?» dijo Emma sacándose la almohada de la cara

«Tú y Alice. ¿Qué está pasando?»

«Joder» la rubia murmuró y se cubrió de nuevo la cara

Ruby caminó hacia la cama y le quitó la almohada

«Dime que no te acostaste con ella»

«Te lo diría, pero sería mentira»

«¡Joder, Emma!»

«Lo sé»

«¿Por qué hiciste eso?»

«¿Estaba falta de cariño y ella está muy buena?» intentó

«Pensé que amabas a Regina»

«La amo, pero escuchaste lo que me dijo, no tengo ninguna oportunidad»

«No sé si tienes alguna oportunidad, pero estar con Alice no ayuda»

«No estamos saliendo, solo me acosté con ella»

«Eres una idiota»

«Bienvenida al club de los que piensan eso. Y por cierto, yo soy la presidenta»

 

Emma respiró hondo, de pie delante de la puerta del despacho de Regina, se había pasado todo el fin de semana pensando en ella.

«Vamos, Emma, valor» se dijo a sí misma y entonces entró

Regina estaba ahí, sentada a su mesa. La mirada de las dos se encontraron y por un segundo, Emma juró que había visto el dolor que aquello causaba en la profesora.

«Hola»

«Hola, señorita Swan. ¿Ha decidido finalmente regresar al trabajo?»

«Discúlpeme, he tenido una semana complicada»

«Puedo imaginarlo. Ya estaba pensando que había desistido»

«No, no lo dejaría, este trabajo es muy importante para mí»

«Al menos algo lo es» la amargura en el tono de Regina dejaba claro que no se refería al trabajo.

«Regina, yo…» Emma empezó, pero alguien tocó a la puerta.

«¿Profesora Mills?» dijo Ruby entrando en el aula «Me han dicho que venga»

«Lo pedí yo. Siéntate Ruby» la muchacha entró y se sentó frente a la profesora «Emma…» se giró hacia la rubia «hay una caja con expedientes de un caso que quiero que digitalice y lo ordene cronológicamente»

Emma, que estaba mirando con curiosidad a Ruby, se dirigió inmediatamente a su mesa.

«Entonces, Ruby» Regina empezó «Has hecho un gran trabajo esta última semana»

«Gracias»

«Así que pensé que a lo mejor te gustaría ser mi asistente permanentemente»

«¿Qué?» dijeron a la vez Emma y Ruby

Regina ignoró a la rubia

«¿Quieres el cargo?»

«Regina…Emma ya está aquí, no quiero ocupar el lugar de nadie»

«Emma seguirá aquí, Ruby. Ella es mi asistente adjudicada por la facultad. Quiero que tú seas mi asistente personal. Me acompañaras en mis casos y en mis investigaciones para trabajos fuera de la universidad»

«Bien, siendo así, me encantaría» la sonrisa de Ruby se iluminó. Trabajar con Regina era como un sueño, todo lo que ella deseaba era ser algún día como la mujer que tenía delante.

«Genial. Entonces, creo que deberías comenzar a estudiar el caso en que estoy trabajando ahora» Regina le entregó una carpeta llena de documentos «Pero antes…»

«Un café para animar la noche» completó Ruby y las dos sonrieron.

«Hasta parece que me lees el pensamiento»

Emma frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo Ruby? ¿Y desde cuándo esas dos eran tan amigas?

El final de la noche pareció arrastrase para la rubia, tener que aguantar la animada conversación entre Ruby y Regina la dejó peor de lo que estaba. Cuando el reloj dio las diez, Emma no esperó ni un minuto más para decir que se iba.

La muchacha ya estaba llegando a su cuarto cuando Ruby la alcanzó

«Hey, ¿por qué no me esperaste?»

«Porque parecías muy ocupada charlando con tu nueva mejor amiga» Emma entró enfurruñada al cuarto y Ruby creyó mejor no replicar, o acabarían peleando.

 

Emma llegó temprano al despacho, ni la profesora había llegado aún. Estaba ansiosa, esperaba conseguir hablar con la morena antes de que Ruby llegara.

«Señorita Swan, ha llegado pronto» dijo Regina entrando y dirigiéndose a la mesa

«Quería hablar contigo»

«Ya estamos hablando»

«Quería hablar contigo sobre nosotras»

«¿Por qué hablar de algo que no existe?»

«Nunca me vas a perdonar por el error que cometí»

Regina la miró de frente, su expresión era una mezcla de rabia y dolor.

«¿Sabes, Emma? Pensé mucho en lo que ocurrió. Pensé que quizás me había excedido contigo, al final solo eres una muchacha y tenías miedo, pensé que podríamos recomenzar cuando regresaras»

«Y podemos» Emma dijo llena de esperanza

«Pero lo pensé antes de saber que te habías pasado todas las vacaciones con Alice»

«Ella no significó nada»

Regina sonrió, pero no había nada de humor en eso.

«Si me amaras tanto como decías amarme, no te habrías metido en la cama de la primera cualquiera que aparece delante de ti inmediatamente después de nuestra primera pelea»

«Tú fuiste la que terminó todo»

«¿Crees que no tenía razón?»

«No lo sé, fue todo un malentendido»

«Si creías que era un malentendido, ¿por qué no te quedaste aquí e intentaste arreglarlo? Podrías haber hecho eso, pero no, huiste. Has pasado los dos últimos meses en la cama de aquella muchacha y ahora vienes a mí a por una segunda oportunidad»

«¿No ves que Alice no importa?»

«No te importa a ti, porque a mí me importa mucho. Te volviste loca porque pensaste que yo había tenido algo con Katherine, pues entonces permíteme que yo tenga rabia de que hayas pasado todo el verano teniendo sexo con aquella golfa»

«No vamos a llegar a ningún sitio de esta forma. Solo vamos a terminar peleando de nuevo»

«No quiero llegar a ningún lugar, Emma. Solo quiero pelear, gritarte» Regina se acercó a la rubia llena de furia «¿Por qué no te quedaste y luchaste por nosotras? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan cobarde?»

«Perdóname…debería haberlo hecho, pero pensé que ya no querías verme nunca más después de aquello, entonces hui, no aguantaba la manera en que me mirabas los últimos días de clase. No aguanto la manera en que me miras ahora»

«¿Sabes lo que significa esta mirada, Emma? Decepción. Pensé que éramos algo verdadero. Confié en nosotras con todo mi corazón, mientras tú solo hacías una mierda tras otra. Empezando por no creer en mí y terminando por eso que tienes con esa chica»

«No tengo nada con ella. Solo fue un error»

«Muy bien. Los errores siempre traen su consecuencia y la tuya es saber que acabaste destruyendo la oportunidad de felicidad que teníamos juntas»

«No digas eso»

«¿Que no diga qué? ¿La verdad?»

«Aún me amas, lo sé»

«Voy a ahogar este amor, no importa cómo. No voy a dejar que me hieras de nuevo»

«Regina, no te voy a herir, nunca quise herirte. Sabes eso»

«Ya no sé nada sobre ti. La Emma que yo conocía me amaba y creía en mí. Y tú solo eres…alguien a quien ahora mismo quiero olvidar»

Emma se acercó a Regina, pero ella se apartó

«Sé que me equivoqué en todo. Sé que probablemente me odias, pero…yo aún te amo, con todo mi corazón. Y no soy tan cobarde como crees que soy, y te lo demostraré. Voy a luchar por nosotras»

«Vas a luchar una guerra perdida»

«Pues que así sea. Es mi lucha y voy hasta el final»

 


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando Regina anunció la prueba sorpresa, mitad de la clase entró en desesperación, cuando anunció que sería oral e individual, la otra mitad tampoco quedó indiferente.

«¡Ay Dios mío, estoy perdida!» replicó Ruby sentada en uno de los bancos del pasillo. Todos los alumnos entraban en el aula solos, hacían la prueba y rápidamente se les permitía marcharse.

«¿Tú estás perdida? Soy yo la que voy a hacer la prueba con mi furibunda ex novia» dijo en voz baja Emma, sentándose al lado de la amiga.

«¡Miren quién ha decidido volver a hablarme!» dijo Ruby sin esconder su irritación

«Ruby, discúlpame por la manera en que he reaccionado, yo solo…me puse algo celosa»

«¿Celosa?» dijo incrédula

«Sí, eres mi mejor amiga y ahora eres amiga de ella. Y ella era mi…y ahora ya no es nada. Y pasáis todo el tiempo juntas»

«Alguien tenía que quedarse aquí para intentar reparar el destrozo que causaste, ¿no?»

«Por favor, no te enfades tanto. Sé que cometí una gran burrada con ella. Y que fui una idiota contigo cuando debería agradecerte por haberla cuidado en mi lugar»

«Pues sí deberías»

«Gracias. Y gracias por ser una gran amiga, aunque yo no lo merezca»

«Sabía que te darías cuenta de la estupidez que estabas haciendo cundo volvieras»

«Sí, me he dado cuenta. Voy a intentar solucionarlo todo»

«Espero que lo consigas»

«También lo espero»

 

Ruby y Emma fueron las últimas en hacer la prueba. Cuando Ruby entró en el aula, el pánico se instaló en Emma, pronto solo serían Regina y ella cara a cara.

Cuando Ruby terminó el examen, respiró aliviada, pues había sido más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

«Vaya, casi muero fuera esperando»

Regina sonrió

«¿Por qué tanto miedo? No iba a preguntarte nada que no hubieras estudiado»

«Ya, pero aun así tienes que admitir que haces esto solo para asustar a todo el mundo»

«¿Así lo crees?» dijo Regina con un falso tono de inocencia

Ruby frunció el ceño, pero estaba sonriendo

«Eres mala, Regina»

«¿Si soy tan mala como dices por qué has sacado la máxima nota?»

«¿Qué? ¿De verdad?» Ruby caminó deprisa hasta quedar cerca de Regina, la profesora estaba de pie delante de la mesa agarrando la ficha con los resultados. Ruby se inclinó para mirar, pero Regina la apartó

«Hey, no puedes ver mis anotaciones»

«¿Haces anotaciones?»

«Sobre todo el mundo. Tengo que escoger los monitores del próximo semestre y tu grupo tiene óptimos candidatos»

«¿Estoy entre ellos?»

«Ni pensarlo, tú eres mía. Serás mi asistente hasta que te gradúes, confórmate con eso»

Ruby sonrió bobaliconamente. Ser asistente de alguien como Regina sería algo maravilloso para su currículo.

«Gracias»

«Está bien, ahora vete. Me queda una alumna»

«¿Sabes que es…?» comenzó Ruby

«Lo sé» Regina la interrumpió

«No seas tan dura con ella»

«No prometo nada»

 

Regina sabía muy bien que las preguntas que le había hecho a Emma en el examen habían sido mucho más difíciles que las de los otros, aun así la muchacha se defendió muy bien.

 _“Joder, además de linda y sexy, tenías que ser extremadamente inteligente_ ” La morena se encontró pensando, pero se reprendió. Lo que había tenido con Emma estaba definitivamente acabado.

«Entonces, ¿cómo me fue?» preguntó Emma en cuanto Regina cerró el cuaderno con sus anotaciones.

«Ha estado…hum…satisfactoria»

Emma asintió y se movió inquieta en la silla.

«Ya se puede ir, señorita Swan. Su resultado saldrá mañana junto con los de los demás»

Emma se levantó, pero en lugar de marcharse, caminó hasta Regina. La morena la ignoró y siguió guardando sus cosas en su bolso.

«¿Alguna cosa más, señorita Swan?» dijo alzando la ceja y mirando a la muchacha.

«Te extraño» dijo Emma muy bajito, pero Regina escuchó perfectamente

«Siento no poder decir lo mismo»

«Sé que me extrañas» la contradijo Emma

«Mucha presunción por su parte, ¿no cree?»

«Entonces, ¿por qué no dices no te me echas de menos mirándome a los ojos?»

Regina se giró y anduvo hasta quedar frente a la rubia. Cara a cara.

«No te extraño» dijo lentamente

«Estás mintiendo»

«Vete al infierno, Emma» la morena replicó y comenzó a girarse, pero la rubia la agarró e hizo que se girara de nuevo hacia ella.

«¡Suéltame!» dijo Regina llena de rabia

Emma la agarró con fuerza por la cintura, sus cuerpos estaban pegados.

«Puedes quejarte cuanto quieras, sé que me deseas, así como yo te deseo»

«Eso no importa, Emma, estropeaste todo lo bueno que teníamos»

«No todo» Emma sonrió triunfante «Aún tenemos química» la rubia besó a la morena, sus labios tuvieron que domar los suyos. Por fin, Regina cedió y entonces las dos comenzaron una lucha por el control. El beso tenía una mezcla de desespero y angustia, pero por encima de todo, deseo.

Regina dio unos pasos hacia atrás, recostándose en la mesa, las manos de Emma se deslizaron por sus piernas y la levantaron para que se sentara en el mueble. El beso aún no se había roto y duraría eternamente si no tuviesen que respirar.

«Te odio» murmuró Regina, jadeante

«Y aun así me deseas más que a nada ahora mismo» dijo Emma sin dar tiempo a la morena a argumentar, pues había vuelto a besarla.

¡Cómo echaba de menos Emma aquellos labios, aquel aroma, aquella suave piel! Todo en Regina la embriagaba. El segundo beso fue todavía más largo que el primero, Emma estaba entre las piernas de la morena que enlazaba su cintura con ellas. Los cuerpos de las dos ya se conocían demasiado bien, se encajaban tan perfectamente que parecían haber sido moldeados el uno para el otro.

El beso se rompió y las dos se miraron, la chispa del deseo quemaba en ambas miradas. Emma alcanzó el labio inferior de la morena entre los suyos y lo mordió provocándola. Regina agarró a la rubia por la nuca y apartando sus cabellos, tomó posesión de su cuello. La piel de Emma se erizaba con cada toque de aquellos deliciosos labios rojos.

La rubia gimió, sofocada, cuando la lengua de Regina pasó por el lóbulo de su oreja.

«Esto no significa nada. No te hagas ninguna ilusión» dijo la morena en un tono áspero y entonces apartó a la muchacha.

Emma la miró perpleja y en silencio, la profesora se recompuso, recogió sus cosas y salió del aula como si nada hubiera pasado. La rubia sonrió.

«¿A quién piensa que engaña?»

«¡Wow!» Ruby se sentó al lado de Emma en la cama «¿Tuviste de verdad el valor de hacer eso? ¿En nuestra aula?»

«No podía perder una oportunidad como esa»

«Y entonces, ¿van a volver?»

«Bueno, cuando nos besamos, tuvo la audacia de decir que no había significado nada. Pero podía ver en su mirada que aún es mía»

«Emma, estás jugando con fuego»

«Ya me conoces, adoro quemarme»


	12. Chapter 12

Regina llevaba todo el día con un humor de perros. El grupo entero soltó un suspiro cuando tocó el timbre de final de la clase.

«Joder, Emma» protestó Ruby «Tú la lías, y somos nosotros los que sufrimos las consecuencias. Creí que hoy arrancaría la cabeza de alguien»

Emma sonrió

«Está loca de rabia porque no consigue dejar de pensar en nuestro beso de ayer. Pensar que quiere más»

Ruby reviró los ojos

«¿Estás muy satisfecha, no? Solo que has olvidado que vamos a tener que aguantarla todavía el resto de la noche»

«Ah, no me he olvidado de esta noche ni por un momento»

Ruby frunció el ceño

«Tengo miedo cuando pones esa cara»

«Vas a tener que ayudarme»

«Emma, ¿qué vas a ser, loca?»

«Ya lo descubrirás»

 

Ruby casi no se creyó la desfachatez de Emma al comenzar una conversación nada apropiada con Regina en cuanto llegó al despacho, pero eso le dio tiempo a poner el plan en práctica, pues la profesora había soltado el bolso en el sofá.

La muchacha de mechas rojas cogió la llave del despacho y se le metió en bolsillo. Después, Regina dio por concluida la conversación con Emma y las dos comenzaron a trabajar. El silencio en el despacho era pesado, cada segundo parecía pasar lentísimo y la ansiedad de Emma no hacía sino crecer.

 

«Joder, la loca de Emma me va a meter en problemas» dijo Ruby para sí antes de cerrar la puerta del despacho de Regina con la profesora y la alumna dentro.

 

«Esto solo puede ser una broma» dijo Regina irritada, comenzado a sacar todas las cosas del bolso en busca de la llave, pero no estaba ahí «Estamos encerradas» dijo girándose hacia Emma

«¿Tienes el número de la garita de seguridad?» preguntó Emma con expresión inocente

«No» dijo Regina tirándose en el sofá

«¿No hay nadie a quien puedas llamar para que nos saque de aquí?» dijo Emma cruzando los dedos para que no hubiera nadie

«¡Claro que sí!» dijo Regina animada «Ruby» cogió el móvil y llamó a la muchacha «Está apagado»

Emma puso una sonrisita triunfante y se sentó al lado de Regina

«Bueno, creo que vamos a tener que pasar la noche aquí»

Regina la miró y entonces balanceó la cabeza, incrédula

«¡Lo has hecho tú!» la acusó «¡La puerta no se cerraría sola y claramente yo no he perdido mi llave!»

«Vaya, para ser una brillante abogada has tardado en llegar a  la conclusión» Emma se burló

«¡Dame la maldita llave ahora mismo, Emma!» Regina la miró seria

«¿Crees que tengo la llave?» Emma no lograba evitar provocar a Regina, adoraba verla nerviosa «Creo que vas a tener que revisarme para descubrirlo»

«En tus sueños. En serio, Emma, ¿dónde está la llave?»

«Creo que en el bolso de Ruby. Llámala para que la traiga. Ah, ya has hecho eso, ¿no?» Emma se estaba divirtiendo y Regina enfadándose cada vez más.

«¿Qué sacas con todo eso? ¿Crees que solo porque estemos encerradas aquí va a pasar algo?»

«Bueno, yo solo estaba pensando en conversar, pero si quieres que pase algo, estoy totalmente a favor»

«¡Déjate de gracias, Swan!»

«Estás graciosa así de irritada, ¿sabías?» Emma le acarició suavemente el rostro

«¡Para con eso!»

«¿Por qué te irrito tanto eh?»

Regina se levantó del sofá, dándole la espalda a Emma, pero la muchacha la siguió

«Responde»

«¡Porque eres irritante, Emma!»

La rubia sonrió y dio un paso más hacia Regina, inclinándose para hablarle a la morena, que aún estaba de espalda, al oído

«¿No será porque todavía me amas?»

Regina se apartó

«No voy a caer en ninguno de tus jueguecitos, Emma, es mejor que desistas»

«No son jueguecitos, lo sabes muy bien. Te amo. Sé que cometí un gran error, muchas tonterías, pero nunca dije que fuera perfecta, Regina. Estoy lista para pasar el resto de mi vida disculpándome si es necesario»

«¿Crees que eso compensa algo?»

«Sé que no, pero también sé que nuestro amor es demasiado fuerte para ser destruido por un error idiota de una muchacha que no sabía lo que era ser amada. Porque no sabía, Regina, no hasta conocerte a ti. Y admito que tuve miedo de perderte, tanto miedo que yo misma acabé precipitándolo todo. Debería haber confiado en ti, debería haberme quedado y luchado por nosotras, pero no lo hice y me arrepentiré eternamente. Pero ahora estoy aquí, lista para luchar por nuestro amor, lista para creer en él»

«Ahora quizás sea muy tarde»

«Solo si tú quieres que sea» Emma se acercó cuidadosamente y agarró el rostro de Regina entre sus manos «No me voy a ningún lado, me quedaré aquí esperando que nos des una oportunidad a las dos. Porque estoy segura de que nuestra historia no va a acabar así»

«No quiero que esperes por algo que puede que nunca acontezca»

«¿Crees de verdad que no va a suceder? ¿Qué nunca más estaremos juntas?»

«Nunca voy a poder olvidar lo que ha pasado»

«Nunca te he pedido que lo hagas. Acepto cargar con cada uno de mis errores, pero no acepto perderte, porque eres todo lo que tengo»

«Ya no me tienes» la voz de Regina solo fue un susurro, pero golpeó a Emma con fuerza. Dejó caer las manos y se apartó, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro. Las palabras habían sido definitivas.

La muchacha se sentó en el sofá y se abrazó sus propias piernas. Regina la miró en silencio trabando una lucha interna, no soportaba ver a Emma llorar.

«Perdóname…» la voz de Emma era débil «no quería creer que era de verdad cuando decías que se acabó»

Regina volvió a sentarse al lado de Emma

«La confianza que teníamos la una en la otra nunca va a ser la misma, Emma. Creo que será mejor que no insistamos»

«¿Era tan frágil nuestro amor? ¿Es nuestra primera crisis y acaba para siempre?»

«Nuestro amor no acabó. Pero no estamos hechas para estar juntas, mira todo lo que ha pasado, todo estaba en nuestra contra»

«Yo estaba dispuesta a luchar contra el mundo entero si tú estabas a mi lado agarrando mi mano»

«Lo estaba, pero tú la soltaste»

«Estoy aquí intentando agarrarla de nuevo, pero tú no quieres dejarme hacerlo»

Regina se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y se quedó mirando al techo

«Querría poder conseguir confiar en ti de nuevo»

Emma se giró hacia Regina, su mirada era triste, pero aun así determinada

«¿Qué puedo hacer para que confíes en mí de nuevo? Porque haría cualquier cosa. ¡Cualquier cosa!»

La morena se quedó en silencio un largo rato.

«Podríamos comenzar siendo amigas»

«Nunca fuimos amigas»

«Tal vez ese haya sido nuestro error. Comenzamos demasiado rápido, nos entregamos demasiado rápido»

«Está bien entonces. Con tal de poder estar cerca de ti»

«Siempre estás cerca de mí, incluso cuando no estás»

Emma sonrió

«¿Estás admitiendo que todavía piensas en mí?»

«¿Cómo podría no pensar? Emma, aunque no volvamos a estar juntas, nunca voy a olvidarte, tú llegaste a mi alma de todas las maneas posibles»

Emma sorprendió a Regina atrayéndola hacia sus brazos. La rubia la abrazaba posesivamente, como si nunca fuera a soltarla.

«Por favor…intenta perdonarme»

«Lo quiero. Créelo» Regina dejó caer las barreras y abrazó a Emma también. ¡Era tan bueno tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, tan familiar! Como volver a casa después de un largo día.

«Entonces déjame que intente reconquistarte. Prometo que esta vez será todo con calma»

«¿Desde cuándo eres tan paciente?»

«No lo soy, pero por ti puedo serlo» Emma se apartó y encaró a Regina, tomó la mano de la morena en la suya y se la llevó a los labios, y la besó lentamente.

Regina sonrió brevemente y entonces, nerviosa, agarró también su mano.

«Creo que deberíamos intentar dormir ya que de cualquier manera vamos a quedarnos encerradas aquí»

«Creo que el sofá es lo suficientemente grande para las dos»

Regina alzó la ceja

«¿No acabas de decir que ibas a ir con calma? Esto se parece a lo que la antigua Emma haría»

«Hum, prometo que esta noche me voy a comportar» la muchacha alzó la mano al aire como se hiciera un juramento.

Regina reviró los ojos.

«Está bien»

 

Contra todo pronóstico, Emma realmente se comportó, pero cuando amaneció, estaba en los brazos de Regina. La morena tenía su brazo alrededor de la rubia, que podía notar la respiración contra su nuca.

Emma se despertó y se quedó quieta, no pretendía salir de aquel maravilloso lugar por nada, aprovecharía cada segundo. Regina se movió atrás de ella, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, era instintivo. La rubia sabía que tenían poco tiempo hasta que Ruby llegara para abrirles antes de que algún guardia de seguridad apareciera, así que decidió despertar a la profesora.

«¿Regina?» dijo con voz ronca

«¿Sí?» la otra murmuró somnolienta

«Tenemos que levantarnos»

Regina abrió los ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta, finalmente, de dónde estaba.

«¡Mierda!» rezongó y Emma sonrió «Dime que tienes un plan para salir de aquí antes de aparezca alguien»

«Claro que lo tengo, mi crimen será perfecto» bromeó Emma, pero era completamente consciente de que aún despierta, la morena seguía manteniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo «Voy…» iba a hablar cuando sintió los labios de Regina en su nuca.

Regina había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para resistirse, pero tener a Emma ahí, tan cerca, su suave piel tan accesible a su labios era una tentación demasiado grande.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?» consiguió susurrar Emma

«Cierra la boquita y no lo estropees»

«¿Por qué no cierras tú mi boca?» dijo Emma girándose para quedar de frente a la morena. Regina sonrió y tomó los labios de la muchacha con los suyos, el beso fue sin prisa, calmado como si todavía se estuvieran descubriendo.

Las dos se fueron separando lentamente, solo lo suficiente para conseguir respirar.

«¿Cómo consigues estar tan linda recién despierta?» Emma agarró la mandíbula de Regina, su pulgar deslizándose por el rojo labio, dibujándolo.

La morena sonrió y se inclinó para plantar un ligero beso en los labios de la muchacha. Otro en su rostro, otro en su mentón, otro que fue bajando por su cuello y trazando un camino peligroso.

«Hablas usted demasiado, señorita Swan»

Emma entendió el recado, Regina no quería hablar, porque si comenzaba a hablar, empezaría a pensar en todo lo ocurrido y entonces ese momento sería echado a perder. Las dos volvieron a besarse, las manos recorrían el cuerpo de la otra, apretándose cada vez más. Las piernas ya se enlazaban, encajándose perfectamente. Las dos gimieron ligeramente en mitad del beso, que era tan placentero que era imposible que no causara ese efecto.

Regina giró su cuerpo y se colocó sobre Emma, entre sus piernas que enlazaron la cintura de la morena, que a su vez, comenzó a empujar su pelvis contra la muchacha, bamboleándose buscando un contacto mayor. Las dos se miraron, el deseo era más que evidente, pero Emma no quería que Regina solo la desease, y fue por eso que por más difícil que le fuera, dijo

«Creí que íbamos a ir lento» por un segundo la rubia pensó que la profesora se molestaría, pero entonces ella sonrió

«¿De verdad quieres mucho esa segunda oportunidad, eh?»

«Más que nada en la vida. Y nosotras nunca fuimos solo sexo. Te quiero completa»

«Entonces, creo que será mejor que me levante antes de que tu momento de nobleza pase»

Regina comenzó a moverse, pero Emma la atrajo de vuelta, besándola otra vez.

«Ahora puedes marcharte»

La morena se levantó y recolocó su ropa. Minutos después, Ruby golpeó la puerta y abrió. Regina no esperó ni un segundo para salir del despacho.

«Después conversamos, señorita Lucas» dijo en tono de advertencia.

«Joder Emma, me va a matar y nunca encontrarán mi cuerpo» la muchacha de mechas rojas protestó

Emma se levantó perezosamente del sofá

«Habrá sido por una buena causa» sonrió

Ruby frunció el ceño

«Entonces, ¿cómo quedaron?»

«Ahora somos amigas» Ruby la miró incrédula «Amigas con beneficios, aparentemente, ya que nos acabamos de enrollar en este sofá»

«¡Eh! Yo uso ese sofá, ¿sabías?» dijo Ruby provocando las risas en las dos

«Vámonos de aquí antes de aparezca alguien»

«Vamos»

 


	13. Chapter 13

Era difícil para Emma mantenerse solo como amiga de Regina, pero estaba cumpliendo su promesa de ir con calma. Era su segunda oportunidad y esta vez, lo haría todo perfecto.

«Hola» se detuvo frente a la mesa de la profesora. Solo había unos pocos alumnos en el aula, que habían llegado adelantados.

«¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita Swan?»

«Solo tú puedes ayudarme» dijo Emma en tono susurrado

«Aquí no Emma» Regina le advirtió, nerviosa

«Como si ya no hubiéramos usado esta mesa» dijo Emma apoyándose en el mueble e inclinándose levemente hacia delante.

«¿Qué quieres?»

«¿Te acuerdas del día en que nos conocimos?»

Regina alzó una ceja

«¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Me engañaste muy bien aquel día»

«Exactamente. Y ya que vamos a comenzar desde cero, quiero hacerlo bien esta vez»

«¿Qué tienes en mente?»

«Puedes ir esta noche al jardín, al mismo lugar en que nos conocimos, entonces podemos comenzar de nuevo»

Estaba claro para Regina que Emma se estaba esforzando y aunque su corazón le gritaba que fuera al encuentro de la muchacha, no tenía en mente volver a estar con Emma. Era más seguro así, había acabado. Emma despertaba su lado inconsecuente, que ella no lograba controlar y a la abogada eso no le gustaba.

«Emma, ¿te acuerdas de lo que hablamos? Decidimos que seríamos amigas. No creo que sea una buena idea»

Emma miró a Regina incrédula

«¿Y nuestro beso de la mañana? ¿Lo olvidaste? Pensé que…»

«Emma» Regina forzó la voz para parecer calmada y miró alrededor preocupada por si alguien estaba prestando atención en ellas, pero felizmente nadie lo estaba «aquello solo fue un impulso, admito que me descontrolé por unos segundos»

«Fueron más que unos segundos»

«Lo sé. No debería haber sucedido. Lo que sentimos una por la otra es algo especial, pero no puedo volver a hacer esto»

«¿Y mi segunda oportunidad?»

«No es una buena idea»

Emma iba a protestar, pero varios alumnos entraron en el aula, así que se contuvo, lanzó una mirada herida a Regina y se fue a sentar a su sitio.

 

«Sinceramente, no sé qué he venido a hacer aquí» Regina miró a sus dos alumnas, Ruby y Mary

«Has venido a bailar» dijo Ruby animada «¿No dijiste que necesitabas despejar tu mente? Entonces, no hay lugar mejor para eso que la pista de baile»

La abogada miró la multitud que se  movía al son de una música completamente diferente a la que ella solía escuchar.

«¿Tengo de verdad que hacer esto?»

«¡Sí!» respondieron juntas Mary y Ruby

Las muchachas arrastraron a Regina al centro de la pista y pronto dejó de arrepentirse por estar ahí.

«¡Esto está bien!» dijo gritando para hacerse oír.

«¡Te dije que te iba a encantar!»

Y a Regina le encantó, en mitad de aquel barullo, no pensaba en nada, solo en dejar que su cuerpo siguiera la música. Tras bailar mucho, las tres cogieron una mesa y pidieron unas bebidas.

«¡Vamos a brindar por la soltería!» anunció Ruby

Mary y Regina la miraron y fruncieron el ceño.

«¿Y Jefferson?»

«Jefferson ya es pasado»

Las dos se encogieron de hombro y brindaron. La noche siguió con buenas charlas hasta que uno de los camareros se acercó a su mesa y  puso una bebida delante de Regina.

«Aquella pelirroja me ha pedido que le dé esto»

La mirada de las tres se dirigió hacia donde el camarero había indicado. La  mujer pelirroja estaba sentada a la barra, los ojos verdes bien marcados con un delineador negro y los labios rojos esbozando una atrayente sonrisa. Ella alzó la copa saludando a Regina.

La abogada cogió la bebida de la mesa y la alzó cumplimentándola también.

«¿Te está tirando los tejos?» dijo Mary sorprendida

«Claro que sí, Mary» intervino Ruby «Mira su cara, está devorando a Regina con los ojos» la muchacha se giró hacia la profesora «¿Qué vas a hacer?»

Regina se quedó en silencio, completamente indecisa. Nunca había estado con otra mujer, a excepción de Emma. Pero ya que había decidido dejar atrás a la muchacha, tenía que empezar de alguna manera y a fin de cuentas, solo era una copa. La morena tomó un sorbo de la bebida que la pelirroja le había enviado y esta aceptó eso como una invitación, pues se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia la mesa de ellas.

«Joder, está viniendo para acá» dijo Regina, nerviosa

«Claro, ¿no viste la sonrisa que le diste, no?»

«Buenas noches, chicas» la voz de la pelirroja tenía un tono aterciopelado, se dirigió a todas, pero sus ojos no se desviaban de los de Regina.

«Gracias por la copa»

«Soy yo quien le agradece por haberla aceptado» Ruby tenía tazón, la pelirroja estaba devorando a la morena con los ojos «Y agradecería más aún si me dijera su nombre»

«Hum…Regina, mi nombre es Regina»

Ruby sonrió escondidamente, estaba segura de que nunca había visto a la profesora estar tan nerviosa frente a ninguna situación.

«Mi nombre es Jessica» la pelirroja dijo tomando la mano de Regina en la suya y depositándole un beso.

«Es un placer, Jessica. Estas son mis…amigas, Ruby y Mary»

Jessica apartó su atención de Regina por no más de dos segundos para saludar a las chicas.

«¿Quiere juntarse a nosotras?» dijo Regina sin saber que más decir

«Me encantaría juntarme a usted en la pista de baile. ¿Tendré la suerte de un placer como ese?»

Regina tomó otro sorbo de la bebida antes de responder

«Creo que es su día de suerte»

 

«Sí, definitivamente se van a enrollar» dijo Mary mirando a Regina y Jessica bailando casi pegadas la una a la otra.

«¡Ay, Dios mío! Como se enrollen, Emma ve a matar por haber traído a Regina aquí» dijo Ruby inocentemente

«¿Por qué Emma?» comenzó a preguntar Mary, pero entonces lo comprendió «¿Emma y la profesora Mills?»

Ruby se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

«Joder, hoy solo estoy haciendo tonterías» se giró hacia Mary «No se lo puedes contar a nadie. De todas maneras ya no están juntas»

«Claro que no se lo contaré a nadie. Pero si no están juntas, ¿por qué Emma va a matarte?»

«Porque las dos idiotas aún se aman. Solo que no están juntas porque se la pasan haciendo tonterías. Bueno, Emma hizo tonterías y Regina es una cabeza dura para perdonarla del todo. Y ahora ella está aquí, pronta a cometer también una tontería»

«¡Llama a Emma!»

«¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Va a formar una aquí dentro»

«¿Y? Por lo menos Regina no se enrollará con la pelirroja»

Ruby finalmente se rindió a la lógica de Mary y llamó a la rubia. En menos de treinta minutos, Emma ya estaba allí.

«Emma, por favor, estate calmada, solo están bailando. Regina solo tiene que verte y no tendrá valor para seguir adelante»

«Ruby, a veces creo que no vives en el mismo cuarto que yo. Si esa mujer pone un dedo encima de mi Regina, voy a acabar con ella»

«¡Mierda!» Ruby solo consiguió decir eso cuando vio la mirada de Emma encontrarse con la de Regina en medio de la multitud.

La rubia atravesó la pista de baile, metiéndose en medio de las personas. No dijo nada, la mujer pelirroja fue cogida de sorpresa, la rubia la empujo apartándola de Regina

«Quite las manos de mi mujer»

«Emma…» Regina iba a comenzar a protestar, pero la pelirroja ya estaba reaccionando y lanzándose contra Emma, las dos comenzaron a pelear, y se revolvían en el suelo como dos pilluelos.

Afortunadamente, los guardias de seguridad no tardaron en aparecer para separarlas y sacarlas de la discoteca.

 

«¡Joder, Emma! ¿En qué estabas pensando?» dijo Regina exasperada en cuento estuvieron afuera

«¿En que estaba pensando yo? ¿En qué estabas pensando tú? ¡Bailando con aquella zorra, de aquella manera!»

«¿Te tengo que recordar que no eres mi novia?»

Emma se quedó callada, y giró la cara como una niña enfadada.

«Y por cierto, ¿qué hacías tú aquí?»

«Hum…yo la llamé» dijo Ruby y solo entonces Regina se dio cuenta de que sus dos alumnas estaban detrás de ella.

«¿Por qué?»

«No quería que hicieras algo de los que después te pudieras arrepentir» dijo Ruby mirando el suelo, pues no conseguía mirar a Regina a los ojos.

«¿Quién te dice que iba a arrepentirme? Ya soy bien grandecita para tomar mis propias decisiones»

«Discúlpame»

«Deja de disculparte, Ruby» intervino Emma «Tenías razón»

«No te metas, Swan» Regina frunció el ceño «Chicas, vuelvan adentro y disfruten el resto de la noche, yo voy a llevar a la señorita trifulca a casa»

«No tienes que llevarme a casa si te vas a pasar todo el camino dándome un sermón»

«Cierra la boca, Emma» dijo Regina a la rubia con mirada incisiva «Y entra en el coche» la muchacha obedeció

 

«Estás loca» dijo Regina mientras limpiaba las heridas del rostro de Emma. Un corte en la parte alta de la ceja y una herida en el canto de la boca. Las dos estaban en el dormitorio de los alumnos, sentadas en la cama de la rubia «¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza para empezar una pelea con una mujer dos veces mayor que tú?»

«¿Qué piensas que se me pasó por la cabeza?»

«Vaya a saberse. Eres la criatura más imprevisible que he conocido»

«Tampoco eres tú la más previsible, nunca pensé que iba a tener que arrancarte de los brazos de una pelirroja cualquiera»

«No tenías que hacer eso, nosotras…»

«No estamos saliendo juntas, ya lo sé. No es necesario que lo sigas repitiendo todo el tiempo»

«Sí, es necesario, porque parece que no lo entiendes»

«¡Claro que no lo entiendo!» dijo Emma con rabia «Nos amamos y lo niegas»

«Nunca lo he negado, solo dije que no quiero más estar contigo»

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me quieres más?» el tono de Emma era una mezcla de aflicción, tristeza y rabia.

«¿De verdad quieres saberlo?» dijo Regina también alterando la voz

«¡Claro que quiero saberlo!»

«¡No quiero más estar contigo porque no quiero salir herida de nuevo! No lo voy a aguantar»

Emma se quedó en silencio. Regina se levantó de la cama y se giró hacia la rubia.

«Emma, cuando te conocí, yo era otra persona,  pensaba que no podía volver a amar a alguien, no de esa manera. Ya tuve a alguien como tú antes, alguien a quien amé y en quien confié, pero lo perdí…y fue el peor momento de mi vida, pero conseguí reconstruirme y seguir con mi vida…me centré en los estudios y en el trabajo y me juré a mí misma que nunca más iría a amar de aquella manera, porque cuando amas a alguien tanto como yo amaba a Daniel y después lo pierdes, parte de ti también se va. Yo solo tengo mitad de mí aquí, Emma, la otra mitad murió con él» una lágrima silenciosa se deslizaba por el rostro de Regina «Y como solo tengo mitad de mí, no puedo perderla…porque entonces no voy a lograr volver a recobrarme»

Emma se levantó, y se puso delante de Regina, y delicadamente enjugó las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

«No puedes tener miedo para siempre. Si me permitieras cuidarte…yo nunca te dejaría perder tu otra mitad. De hecho, daría una mitad de mí para que estuvieras entera de nuevo»

«Ojalá fuera tan sencillo»

«Lo es. Creíste que nunca volverías a amar, pero me amas. Y yo pensé que nunca sería amada de verdad, pero tú me amaste. Sé que estropeé las cosas, que nuestra relación es complicada desde el comienzo, pero no voy a rendirme, aunque me digas mil veces que ha acabado. Porque sé que lo que tenemos es real. Y…quiero todo lo que me dijiste que tendríamos, hijos, perro y todo a lo que tenemos derecho. Y lo quiero más que a anda. Te amo más que a nada»

«¿Por qué precisamente nosotras dos que tenemos los corazones tan heridos acabamos por encontrarnos?» dijo Regina acercándose a Emma, quien la acogió en sus brazos. La morena descansó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

«Porque, bueno, creo que nos encontramos para que una cuidara de la otra»

«Somos un desastre»

«Un completo desastre, pero un desastre lleno de amor. Podemos colocar las cosas en orden lentamente» Emma apartó a Regina un poco para que pudiera verla a la cara «Por favor…no me apartes más, porque no sé cómo vivir sin ti»

«Mi niña» Regina tomó el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos «No te voy a apartar, lo he intentado, créeme, pero no creo que tampoco lo consiguiera»

Emma sonrió y también una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro

«¿Eso quiere decir que…?»

«Que soy tu mujer, exactamente como le gritaste a la pelirroja de la discoteca, loca»

Las dos sonrieron y entonces se besaron. Un beso tranquilo y aun así cargado de deseo. Los labios se tocaron brevemente, como si quisieran captar la esencia de la otra, y entonces, el beso se profundizó hasta que las dos perdieron el aliento.

Emma sonrió con su cabeza pegada a la de Regina.

«Supe que había ganado cuando me llamaste mi niña»

Regina también sonrió

«Me conoces tan bien, ¿eh?»

«Más que cualquiera que te conozca o te vaya a conocer»

 


	14. Chapter 14

«Hola» dijo Emma con una sonrisa boba en el rostro «Estás muy guapa hoy, ¿sabías?» rodeó la mesa de Regina y se sentó en el regazo de la morena, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

«Hola, amor» contestó Regina plantando un ligero beso en el rostro de la muchacha.

Ruby entró en ese ese momento en la sala

«¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Estáis locas? ¿Y si hubiera entrado otra persona?»

«Amor, ¿puedes despedir a Ruby para que se calle y se marche?» Emma sonrió

«¡Emma!» Regina la reprendió «Tiene razón, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto»

«¡Gracias a Dios alguien tiene juicio!» rezongó Ruby

«Por lo menos no sin trancar la puerta» completó Regina

Emma soltó una carcajada y Ruby reviró los ojos.

«¡Ay, Dios mío! Parecéis dos adolescentes. Y yo no voy a ser vuestra niñera. ¿Puedo marcharme, Regina? ¿O tengo que quedarme y aguantar la sesión de arrumacos?»

«Bueno, en realidad, se pueden ir las dos»

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué?» dijo Emma frustrada

«Tengo una cena hoy con mi madre»

Emma puso una mala cara

«No hace una semana que hemos vuelto a estar juntas y ya aparece tu madre de nuevo»

«Es mi madre, Emma»

«Lo sé, pero me odia»

«Sí, no puedo contestarte a eso»

Ruby sonrió

«¿Quieres decir que tenemos el resto de la noche libre?»

«Sí»

«Ahora ella tendrá su sesión de arrumacos y yo me quedaré sola en el cuarto chupándome el dedo»

Regina pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emma

«Amor, discúlpame, pero tengo que ir»

Emma puso morritos

«Solo te perdono si me das un beso»

«Esta es la mía para marcharme» bromeó Ruby «Os veo mañana, locas»

 

Regina estaba contando los segundos para que acabara la clase y poder conversar con Emma sobre la noche anterior. Cuando finalmente acabó, las dos se encaminaron hacia la cafetería que quedaba cerca de la facultad.

«Ok, antes de que comience, me tienes que prometer que te quedarás tranquila»

«Estoy tranquila. ¿Qué es lo que  tu madre ha tramado esta vez?»

«Bueno, ayer cuando llegue a la cena, no estaba sola. Estaba con un antiguo amigo de la familia y el hijo de este»

«No me está gustando el ritmo que está cogiendo esta conversación»

«Bien, el caso es que nuestra empresa no está yendo tan bien como yo creía. Y…mi madre y George, que es el dueño de una empresa rival a la nuestra, quieren hacer una fusión»

«¿Y qué tienes que ver tú en eso?»

«Tienen la loca idea de que una fusión familiar sería lo mejor para la imagen de las dos empresas y así  nadie sabría que la fusión es porque las dos empresas están casi arruinadas»

«Fusión familiar» dijo Emma intentando procesar lo que significaba aquello «¿Tu madre quiere que te cases con un tipo cualquiera solo para mantener las apariencias y que nadie se entere de la bancarrota?»

Regina frunció el labio.

«Básicamente»

«¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con eso?»

«¡Claro que no!»

«Menos mal, has hablado con tanta calma que he llegado a pensar que lo considerabas plausible»

«Bueno, la idea es plausible, Emma. Por lo menos la parte de mantener la imagen de las dos empresas»

«¿No me vas a decir que aceptaste?»

Regina iba a abrir la boca para contestar cuando un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules entró en la cafetería y le lanzó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

«¡Regina!» dijo animado y caminó hasta la mesa donde la abogada estaba, sentándose a su lado sin ceremonia alguna.

«¿Quién es este tipo?» dijo Emma impaciente

«David Nolan» el hombre sonrió y tomó la mano de la rubia en la suya plantándole un beso.

Regina lo fusiló con la mirada.

«Ya puedes quitar las zarpas de mi chica»

David soltó la mano de Emma y miró a Regina con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión.

«¿Tú y ella?» puso una cara de asombrado y entonces rio «¿Quién diría que tienes buen gusto para las chicas, eh, Mills»

Emma siguió mirando a Regina sin entender nada.

«Emma, este es David, el tipo con quien mi querida madre quiere que me case, también conocido como mi mejor amigo de la infancia. David, esta es  Emma, mi…»

«Novia» la interrumpió David «ya lo entendí. Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a resolver este jaleo con nuestros padres?»

«No tengo la más mínima idea, solo sé que no me voy a casar contigo»

«No tendrías tanta suerte, Mills»

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Regina le sacó la lengua a David, los dos parecían hermanos peleando.

«Ok» intervino Emma «Entiendo por qué Regina no quiere casarse contigo. Pero, ¿por qué no quieres casarte tú con ella?»

Regina y David se echaron a reír.

«Explícalo tú» sugirió David

«Emma, cariño, mira la cara de esta criatura. No es de los que se casan. Básicamente, eso no es lo suyo»

«Ay, eso dolió» David replicó a su lado «Pero tengo que admitir que no tengo vocación ninguna para el matrimonio» iba a seguir hablando, pero su concentración se vio desviada hacia dos muchachas que entraban en la cafetería «¿Quiénes son aquellas?»

Regina siguió su mirada y se encontró con Ruby y Mary.

«Ni pensarlo, ya puedes quitar los ojos de mis alumnas»

«¿Tus alumnas? Espera…¿Emma también es tu alumna?» concluyó con asombro

«Sí»

«Vaya, ya sabía yo que esto de ser profesora tenía alguna ventaja. ¿Ligando con todas las chicas, eh?»

Regina le dio un golpe en la cabeza y él protestó

«¿Crees que soy como tú? Claro que no voy por ahí ligando con mis alumnas. De Emma me he enamorado»

«¡Ay qué lindo!» David se burló y sonrió «Ok, entonces déjame que aproveche a tus otras alumnas, ya que no haces uso de ellas»

«¡David, compórtate!» le peleó Regina

«Las voy a llamar» dijo Emma sonriendo y antes de que Regina pudiera impedírselo, llamó a las dos muchachas para que se juntaran con ellos en la mesa. Después de que David supiera que las dos ya conocían la historia de Regina y Emma, él les informó de la situación en la que estaban, hecho que extendió la conversación por algunas horas.

Regina miró impaciente el reloj, tenía otra clase que dar en menos de 40 minutos.

«Gente, lo siento mucho, pero voy a tener que irme, tengo una clase dentro de poco»

«Voy contigo» dijo Emma apresada

Las dos se despidieron de los otros tres y antes de salir, Regina le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al amigo.

 

Emma y Regina entraron besándome en el dormitorio de Emma. La rubia empujó a la morena contra la pared, alzando su cuerpo, haciendo que Regina envolviese su cintura con las piernas.

«Emma…» dijo jadeante Regina «tengo clase en veinte minutos»

«Es más que suficiente» Emma tenía los labios en el cuello de la morena. La rubia miró a Regina y le mordió el labio, entonces colocó a la morena en el suelo, y le deslizó hacia abajo la falda.

Regina conocía bien esa hambrienta mirada con la que Emma la detallaba. La muchacha besó a la abogada una vez más mientras su mano estaba entre las piernas de la morena, acariciándola deliciosamente.

La morena gimió y forzó su pelvis hacia delante, sus braguitas estaban completamente mojadas solo con aquellos pocos toques. Emma se arrodilló delante de Regina y sus manos subieron hasta los laterales de la prenda y la deslizó hasta el suelo.

El toque suave y cálido de los labios de la rubia en la parte interior de sus muslos dejaba a Regina más excitada.

«Emma, por favor…» jadeó impulsando su sexo hacia los labios de la muchacha.

Emma sonrió maliciosamente, su mirada encontrándose con la de Regina

«¿Quieres que te  lama, mi amor?»

«Sí…» el tono de la abogada era suplicante

Emma torturó a la morena una poco más y entonces acogió su sexo completamente en sus labios, usando la lengua para hacer presión. Regina arqueó el cuerpo, recostándose por completo en la pared, sus manos se dirigieron a la cabeza de Emma, pues necesitaba más

«Em…ma…eso…más fuerte…no pares…» decía mientras se contorsionaba.

La rubia alzó la pierna de Regina y se la colocó encima de su hombro, de esa forma tenía acceso completo. Ella provocaba el clítoris de la morena con la punta de la lengua.

«Amor…¡qué delicia!» Regina estaba siendo consumida por la corriente de placer que cada caricia de Emma le causaba. Esta hundió su rostro entre las piernas de la morena, aumentando la presión de sus labios, lamiéndola aún con más deseo.

Regina ya no pudo pensar, estaba totalmente entregada al sentimiento instintivo de obtener placer, su pelvis se balanceaba al ritmo de las lamidas que Emma le daba.

«Voy a…» fue lo único que consiguió decir antes de ser arrasada por uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

Emma se alzó y aguantó el peso de la morena, que estaba siendo consumida por la sensación de placer. La rubia apartó algunos mechones de cabello que estaban sobre el rostro de la morena y se inclinó para llevar sus labios a su oído

«Eres deliciosa, ¿lo sabías?» susurró

Regina sonrió y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emma. Sus fuerzas ya empezaban a volver.

«Tú eres quien tiene una boca deliciosa» dijo y selló sus labios con los de la muchacha «Ahora sí me tengo que ir» dijo apartándose y recogiendo sus piezas de ropa del suelo.

Regina comenzó a vestirse, y Emma la miraba, sonriendo.

«¿Sabes? Tus alumnos deberían agradecerme de rodillas, porque ahora vas a dar la clase con buen humor»

Regina frunció el ceño hacia la rubia

«Yo siempre estoy de buen humor»

Emma la agarró por la cintura.

«No tanto como después de que yo te folle así»

«¡Emma!» dijo Regina enrojeciéndose

«¿Te estás poniendo roja?» Emma sonrió

«Claro, te pones a decir esas cosas»

«Ah, vale, puedo hacerlo, pero no puedo decirlo»

«Eso» dijo Regina desviando la mirada, estaba desconcertada

«Eres muy adorable, ¿sabías?» Emma plantó un beso en la cabeza de la morena  «Lo que no tiene sentido porque eres una bomba sexual»

«Me tengo que ir»

«Ni pensar, no sin decirme qué te pareció»

«¿Qué me pareció?»

«Mi trabajito»

«Para Emma. ¿Qué te ha dado? Estás más desvergonzada que de costumbre»

Emma sonrió

«Tú que me dejas así. Cuando estoy contigo no pienso en nada más que no sea quitarte la ropa y tirarte en la cama»

«Em, me tengo que ir, en serio. Esta conversación tendrá que quedar para después»

«Ok, pero solo dime cuándo vamos a poder salir de aquí y estar juntas de verdad. Te quiero al completo, no solo por 20 minutos, y verte salir corriendo»

«Pronto. Te lo prometo. ¿Ahora me dejas ir?»

«No» dijo Emma como una niña mimada y apretó aún más a Regina en sus brazos

Regina sonrió

«Amor, por favor…»

«Querría poder estar contigo todo el tiempo»

«Yo también querría, pero sabes que no podemos»

«Te amo tanto. Aún  no me creo que volvieras a mí»

«Nunca podría estar lejos»

«Voy a soltarte, ¿vale?»

«Ya estaba pensando que tendría que ir a dar la clase contigo colgada al cuello» Regina sonrió

La morena estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando Emma habló

«A propósito, me cayó bien tu amigo»

«Claro que te cayó bien, sois tal para cual»

 


	15. Chapter 15

Regina alzó una ceja al ver a David y a Emma juntos en el comedor de la facultad.

«Ok, ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí?» dijo juntándoseles en la mesa «y juntos»

«Emma me estaba contando cómo te arrastró al lado oscuro de la fuerza» David sonrió

«Y David me estaba contando cómo eras cuando estabas en la facultad»

«Así que básicamente, la conversación estaba centrada en mí»

«Exacto» David dio un sorbo de su café «Tengo que decirte que me encanta Emma. Si no estuviera tan enamoradita de ti, sería una óptima compañera de crímenes»

Emma sonrió

«Regina dice que somos harina del mismo costal»

«Lo que quiere decir que quizás tú tengas salvación, David» bromeó Regina «Si he conseguido domar a Emma, ¿quién sabe si alguien no haga lo mismo contigo?»

«¿Domarme?» Emma alzó la ceja y miró a Regina con malicia «Creo que tienes una idea equivocada de quién doma a quién»

«Mills, ¿tú poniéndote roja? ¡Emma, la has hecho ponerse roja!» dijo David divertido, alzando la mano para hacer un high 5 con Emma.

«Idiotas» rezongó Regina «Os veo más tarde, alguien tiene que trabajar» lanzó una mirada incisiva al amigo.

 

Regina apenas había entrado en su dormitorio cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Se levantó con dificultad del sofá donde se había acabado de echar y fue a atender.

«¿David?»

«¿Puedo entrar?»

«Claro, ¿pero qué haces aquí tan tarde?»

«Vengo a dormir en tu sofá»

«¿Qué? Ni pensar»

«Emma me ha dejado quedarme aquí»

«¿Emma dejó que te quedaras aquí?»

«Claro que me amenazó. Me dijo que me arrancaría mi juguetito si me acercaba a ti, así que mantente lejos de mi cuerpecito»

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír.

«Está bien, te puedes quedar, pero porque YO te estoy dejando y no porque Emma haya dicho que podías»

David se echó en el sofá y Regina se sentó a su lado.

«Pero dime una cosa, ¿por qué estás aquí y no disfrutando de la noche como de costumbre?»

«No tengo muchas ganas»

Regina frunció el ceño

«Deja de hacer el paripé, ¿por qué has venido?»

«Bueno, yo…pensé que podrías hablarme sobre Mary»

La abogada lo miró incrédula por un segundo.

«¿Qué quieres saber?»

«¿Tiene novio?»

«¿Desde cuándo te importa eso?»

«¿Tiene o no tiene?»

«No»

«¿Crees que saldría conmigo?»

«David, querido, no es de las que se van a la cama en la primera cita, no es tu tipo»

«Tú tampoco eres de ese tipo y mira lo que paso con Emma»

«Ya, pero es diferente, teníamos una conexión»

David se quedó en silencio, considerando sus próximas palabras.

«Ella no es como las otras chicas, Regina»

«Ok, yo nunca, nunca te he visto poner esa cara al hablar de alguien. ¿Cuánto has estado con ella? ¿Dos horas?»

«Más o menos»

«¿Y no cogiste su teléfono? ¿Ni le preguntaste si tenía novio?»

«No, no quería parecer un entrometido»

«Eres un entrometido» Regina sonrió «¡Ay, Dios mío! Nunca pensé que iba a presenciar este momento en mi vida. A David Nolan realmente le está gustando alguien»

«No he dicho que me esté gustando, solo que es diferente. Es tan simpática e inteligente y linda…»

Regina se echó a reír

«Alguien está enamorado. Admítelo ya tonto»

«¡No lo estoy!»

«¡Claro que lo estás!»

«Vale, creo que es mejor que me vaya»

«Vete y no te diré la idea que he tenido para que salgas con Mary»

Regina vio la sonrisa formarse en los labios del amigo

«¿Qué idea?»

 

Emma unió su mano con la de Regina y la morena miró alrededor nerviosa.

«Amor, estamos prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad, no vamos a encontrarnos con nadie conocido» las dos mujeres caminaban por el parque, era de noche, habían acabado de salir del restaurante donde habían cenado con David y Mary.

«Lo sé, pero no quiero que nada se complique ahora. Está todo tan bien que tengo hasta miedo» Regina sonrió malamente

«Deja de preocuparte y disfruta» dijo Emma agarrándola por la cintura «La noche está linda, tú estás hermosa…todo está perfecto»

Regina agarró el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos, su mirada fija en la de ella

«Todo lo que más quiero es poder hacer que te enamores de mí todos los días»

Un poco más atrás, Mary y David también caminaban. Él miró hacia Emma y Regina y sonrió.

«Es increíble, ¿no?»

«¿El qué?»

«Cómo las personas se enamoran, igual que ellas» señaló a las mujeres que tenía delante y Mary siguió su mirada, inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujó también en su rostro.

«Nunca he visto a nadie tan enamorado como ellas. Sí, es increíble»

«Era tan improbable, y aun así, sucedió»

«Es agradable que el mundo nos siga sorprendiendo con cosas buenas como esta»

«Creo que yo no creía que eso existiese, ¿sabes?»

«¿El amor?» dijo ella sorprendida

«Sí. Nunca había visto algo así antes. En el caso de mis padres, siempre ha parecido que estaban  juntos por conveniencia. Y lo mismo para todas las otras parejas de mi entorno. Solo vi amor de verdad cuando Regina se enamoró de Daniel, pero aun así tuve que ver cómo su amor era destruido, solo por el simple hecho de que él no era de nuestro nivel social»

«¿Qué sucedió?»

«Es una historia complicada y ella no me deja que la cuente, pero puedo decirte que en el mundo en que Regina y yo crecimos el amor no es la primera prioridad. Y si es así, ellos acaban haciendo que lo pierdas»

«Tu padre quiere que te cases con Regina, ¿verdad?»

«Sí. ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? En la época que estamos y aún viviendo el tomento de matrimonios arreglados. Y todo por dinero»

«¿Qué vais a hacer?»

«Todavía no lo sabemos. Pero Regina no puede asumir que está con Emma todavía, pero sería un gran motivo para no casarnos»

«Porque no esperáis. Quiero decir, podéis fingir que estáis de acuerdo, hasta que Emma y Regina puedan estar juntas. Así ellas no corren el riesgo de que la madre de ella las exponga como ya amenazó con hacer»

David sonrió

«¿Ya te ha dicho alguien que eres un genio?»

«Bueno, soy la mejor alumna de la facultad, así que sí, ya me lo han dicho» Mary dijo en tono de broma, pero era verdad.

«Ok, entonces. ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres increíblemente bonita?» dijo David agarrando la mano de la muchacha

Ella sonrió, pero era una sonrisa contenida

«¿Olvidas que escuché todas aquellas historias sobre ti el día que nos conocimos?» dijo en un tono serio

«No, no me he olvidado y está bien que lo sepas»

«Bien, porque no voy a caer en esa historia de increíblemente bonita»

«No, bien, porque sabes que yo nunca he tenido a alguien que realmente me importara»

«¿Y eso es bueno por qué?»

«Porque vas a saber que eres la primera»

Mary no escondió su mirada de sorpresa

«Quieres decir que…»

«Que no te estoy pidiendo nada, solo quiero estar a tu lado, mientras tú lo permitas. No voy a intentar nada. Por más que quiera»

«No sé qué decir»

«Di que vas a aceptar salir conmigo cuando te invite a salir de nuevo» David la miró de frente y añadió «Por favor»

«Lo haré»

 

«Bueno, aquí acaba nuestra noche perfecta» dijo Emma cuando Regina detuvo el coche en el estacionamiento de la facultad.

«No hables así, vamos a tener muchas noches como esta. Noches en las que no vamos a separarnos al final»

«Ven a dormir conmigo» dijo Emma posando su mano sobre la de Regina.

«Sabes que no puedo. Ya nos hemos arriesgado mucho en estos últimos días. Tenemos que frenar un poco»

«No quiero frenar»

«Emma, por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles»

«Te amo, quiero estar todo el tiempo contigo, estamos tan bien, quiero que el mundo lo sepa. Que sepan que eres mía»

«El mundo no necesita saber eso, siempre y cuando tú lo sepas. Querida, soy tuya incluso cuando estamos separadas, entiende eso» Regina atrajo a Emma a sus brazos, para darle un apretado abrazo «ten paciencia, mi niña»

«¿Por qué para nosotras tiene que ser todo tan complicado?»

«Es complicado, pero vale mucho la pena. ¿No crees?»  Regina se separó y la miró

«Sí» Emma sonrió y rápidamente sus labios estaban contra los de la morena, en un beso lleno de angustia.

Después de separarse, Emma se despidió y estaba a punto de salir, cuando se detuvo.

«Sé que dije que te pediría esto solo cuando no fuese más tu alumna, pero no logro contenerme, es como si mi amor por ti me saliera por los poros de la piel. Y…yo necesito hacer esto, sé que tu corazón es mío, así como el mío es tuyo, pero aun así, necesito preguntarte, ¿tú….?»

«Sí» Regina dijo, interrumpiéndola. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

«¿Sí?» dijo Emma, sorprendida «¿Simplemente sí? ¿Sin decirme que tengo que aprender a esperar?»

«Sí» repitió Regina «Tenemos que esperar por tantas cosas, pero por esta no. Hoy quiero convertirme en tu novia, Emma»

La rubia atrajo a la morena a un beso, y enseguida estaba sentada en su regazo, los cuerpos pegados, en mitad de infinitos intercambios de caricias y declaraciones de amor.

Regina se apartó sofocada

«Quiero decirte sí a la otra pregunta que me hiciste»

«¿Cuál?»

«La de ¿duermes conmigo? »

«Pero dijiste que…»

«Lo sé, pero no vamos a quedarnos aquí. Quiero llevarte a otro sitio. ¿Confías en mí?»

«Con todo mi corazón»

 


	16. Chapter 16

**  
**

«¡Vaya!» Emma tenía una mirada deslumbrada. Caminó por el enorme cuarto del ático del hotel «¿Este lugar es de verdad?»

Regina sonrió. La muchacha fue hasta el balcón, con la abogada siguiéndola. El aire de la noche las envolvió, hacía frío, pero nada que un abrazo no pudiera calentar.

Emma miró hacia abajo, el mundo parecía tan distante de ellas en ese momento, como si estuviera por encima de todo.

«¿Debo presumir que te gusta?» dijo Regina abrazando a la rubia por detrás y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella.

«Este lugar es increíble»

«Espera a ver la bañera y lo que quiero hacer dentro de ella»

La rubia sonrió.

«Nada sutil, ¿eh?» Emma la provocó «Después soy yo la que no tiene vergüenza»

Regina comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en el hombro de Emma, que fueron bajando por su cuello.

«Entonces, novia, creo que no quieres probar la cama ahora, ¿no?»

«¿Por qué las prisas? Tenemos toda la noche» dijo Emma girando para mirar a Regina cara a cara «Quiero estar un rato tonteando contigo, primero»

La rubia vio la sonrisa de la morena crecer.

«Vamos a hacerlo de la manera que tú quieras» Regina aún se sorprendía de su capacidad de entrega cuando estaba con Emma, siempre se preguntaba si la muchacha era consciente de todo el control que tenía sobre ella.

Emma unió sus manos a las de Regina

«Sabes que eres mi vida, ¿verdad?»

«Y tú la mía» dijo Regina inclinándose, sus labios tocando brevemente los de la muchacha «Nunca creí que pudiera ser tan feliz. Tengo tanta suerte de haberte encontrado, mi niña»

«Creo que la que tiene suerte soy yo. ¿Cómo alguien como tú, tan especial, acababa enamorándose de alguien tan común como yo?»

«No eres nada común, Emma. Alguien común no habría podido poner mi vida patas arriba como lo has hecho tú, alguien común no habría conseguido despertar en mí sentimientos que creí que nunca más iba a sentir. Tú, nunca lograrás ser común, porque tú eres extraordinaria. Me haces sentir como si todo fuera posible»

«Solo tú consigues ver esas cosas en mí»

«Porque te veo como realmente eres. Porque no solo te veo, te siento por entera. Sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil, Em. Sé que tuviste miedo en creer que yo te amaba de verdad. Pero ahora estoy aquí y no me voy a ningún sitio, no importa qué plan loco tiene mi madre planeado para mi vida o cualquier otra cosa. Nada importa, porque vamos a pasar por cualquier cosa juntas» Regina llevó las manos de Emma a sus labios y las besó.

«Te amo tanto. Ni sé cómo poner esto en palabras, un sencillo te amo no parece suficiente. Porque no solo te amo, te vivo…¿me entiendes? Como si dependiese de ti para el sencillo acto de respirar, como si todos mis pensamientos siempre volvieran a ti, como si tú rigieras mis elecciones, porque todas ellas se encaminan a ti. Nunca pensé que sería tan dependiente de alguien de esta manera, pero lo soy. Nada, nada más me importa, si no eres tú. Todo lo que quiero es construir una vida a tu lado»

«Y lo vamos a conseguir, amor. Comenzando ahora. Ahora que soy tu novia»

«Hay alguien que está adorando usas la palabra que comienza por n» bromeó Emma

«Es música para mis oídos» Regina apartó el cabello de la rubia y acercó sus labios al oído «Novia»

Emma sonrió y la agarró por la cintura

«Quiero hacer todas las cosas tontas que los novios hacen, porque sé que cuando volvamos a la facultad, no vamos a poder hacerlo»

«¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?»

«¿Qué tal ver una película, agarraditas, donde pueda llenarte de besos?»

«Muy buena idea»

Se echaron juntas en el sofá y escogieron una película, daba igual cuál, cuando acabó ninguna de las dos podría resumir de qué iba la historia aunque quisieran.

«¿Qué hacemos ahora? Ya se está haciendo tarde» dijo Regina hundiéndose en los brazos de la rubia

«Hum…ya hemos cenado, ya hemos visto una película…¿qué tal si ahora me muestras esa bañera?»

«Claro» Regina se levantó deprisa

«Tonta, solo estabas esperando a que yo hablara de la bañera, ¿eh?»

La morena sonrió

«Como si tú no te estuvieras muriendo de ganas también.

Emma se mordió el labio

«¿Vamos?»

Las dos entraron en el baño besándose, Regina se apartó solo el tiempo necesario para abrir el grifo y dejar caer el agua. Luego, Emma la atrajo de nuevo a sus brazos.

La rubia arrancó meticulosamente cada prenda de ropa de la morena.

«¡Dios mío! Eres perfecta» dijo mirando a su novia, su mirada recorriendo cada curva.

Regina se acercó a la muchacha, sus manos se fueron directas a los vaqueros, los desabotonó y los deslizó hasta el suelo. Emma podía jurar que nunca había visto antes a la abogada con tanto deseo. La morena la giró de espaldas y le quitó la camiseta.

Emma sintió los pechos de Regina pegándose a su espalda, sus labios en su cuello, sus manos encajándose perfectamente en sus pechos, masajeándolos.

«Mi niña, me vuelves locas, ¿lo sabes?»

«¿Ah sí?» provocó Emma

«Sí» Regina volvió a girar a Emma y se abalanzó hacia ella en un beso, su creciente deseo gritaba por la muchacha. Su mano recorrió el abdomen de la rubia, y fue descendiendo hasta encajarse en su sexo «Eres mía» dijo en un tono totalmente posesivo mientras acariciaba a la muchacha.

Emma gimió y arqueó la pelvis. Regina la masajeaba lentamente sobre las braguitas.

«Esto es tortura…» jadeó «te necesito dentro de mí»

«Ah, me tendrás» la morena sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a agacharse frente a la muchacha.

La rubia jadeó de anticipación al sentir el calor del aliento de la abogada contra su vientre. Regina deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo la última prenda que cubría a Emma.

Emma vio que la morena pasaba ligeramente la lengua sobre sus labios en mitad de una perversa sonrisita, antes de que sintiese sus manos apartando sus piernas. Regina llevó su mano hasta el sexo de la muchacha y la provocó con el pulgar, haciendo movimientos circulares que hicieron que Emma tuviera que apoyarse en la pared.

«Estás tan mojada, amor. Tan deliciosa» dijo Regina con la voz ronca

«Regina…» contestó Emma en tono de súplica

«¿Me quiere tener, señorita Swan?»

«Quiero…por favor…» dijo con el habla entrecortada

Regina llevó sus labios hacia la intimidad de la rubia, presionándolos fuerte y duramente.

«Ahhhh….» Emma soltó un gemido que resonó por todo el cuarto de baño. Regina empujaba su lengua dentro de la muchacha y después la sacaba, y volvía a comenzar de nuevo, ininterrumpidamente. La pelvis de Emma se bamboleaba acompañando el ritmo, sus manos se dirigieron a la cabeza de la morena para mantenerla ahí. Regina la lamió aún con más deseo, la rubia gemía, casi gritaba, su cuerpo se estremeció y fue arrebatado por los espasmos del orgasmo. Ya no podía mantenerse en pie, su cuerpo se fue deslizando por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Regina se quedó a cuatro patas delante de ella, la morena la observaba apreciándola, Emma alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella. «Así acabas conmigo»

«Esto solo ha sido el primer round, querida»

 

Emma estaba sentada en la bañera, Regina tras ella, sus cuerpos pegados. Las piernas de la morena rodeaban a la muchacha, la mano de ella provocando su sexo.

«Hum…amor, es una delicia…» dijo Emma en un ronroneo

«¿Te gusta, amor?»

«Sí»

«¿Quieres más?»

«Sí…» dijo Emma ya jadeando ante lo que vendría.

Regina hundió sus dedos en el sexo de la rubia, penetrándola a un ritmo suficiente para dejarla aún más excitada.

«Regina…» gimió Emma, sentía a la morena invadiéndola, el cuerpo de ella restregándose contra el suyo, estaba segura de que no conseguiría resistirse por mucho tiempo «Más fuerte…más fuerte…» repitió

«Córrete para mí, mi niña» Regina aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos. Su cuerpo acompañaba el ritmo al que Emma se retorcía, tomada por el placer. Oyó a su niña soltar un último gemido ahogado antes de correrse en su mano. El cuerpo de la rubia se ablandó y reposó sobre el suyo, Regina la envolvió en sus brazos mientras la muchacha respiraba sofocada «Hoy quiero todo de ti» susurró la morena a su oído.

Emma sonrió

«Soy tuya»

 

Las dos cayeron en la cama, aún medio mojadas, el cuerpo de Regina sobre el de Emma. La morena miró por la ventana.

«Ya casi está amaneciendo»

«Da igual, no hemos venido para dormir» dijo Emma tomando el labio inferior de Regina entre los suyos, mordiéndolo levemente, solo para provocarla.

«Me gusta cómo piensas, Swan»

Emma rodó por la cama, invirtiendo las posiciones, quedando sobre Regina.

«Ni pensarlo» susurró Regina volviendo a ponerse encima de Emma.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, Regina era quien se entregaba a ella, esa nueva faceta de dominadora de su novia la estaba divirtiendo. Regina prendió las manos de la rubia a la cama con las suyas, su rostro estaba sobre el de ella y tenía una sonrisa y una mirada que desafiaban a Emma a cuestionarla.

«Sabes que soy completamente tuya, ¿verdad?»

«Eso espero» Regina selló sus labios con los de Emma en un beso que terminó de dominarla por completo. La morena se apartó jadeante, su cuerpo ardía con una pasión que nunca antes había sentido, levantó las dos piernas de la muchacha hasta los hombros, dejándola en una posición de completa exposición.

La mirada depredadora que Regina dirigía a su sexo hizo que Emma jadeara, vio a la morena inclinarse hacia ella, haciendo que su sexo encajara con el suyo. La muchacha gimió al primer contacto, su sexo estaba sensible a causa de los orgasmos anteriores, pero aun así quería más, sus manos se clavaron en la espalda de la morena, que movía la pelvis frenéticamente, restregando su sexo con el de la rubia.

Las dos gemían en una sincronizada armonía. Los cuerpos parecían querer ser uno solo, la creciente humedad de las dos se mezclaba, podían sentir cada centímetro de sus sexos pegados, consumiéndose, por no decir devorándose.

«Em…ma…»

«Regi…na…»

La cama temblaba debido a los movimientos, el ruido de los cuerpos chocando y de los gemidos sofocados dominaban el lugar. Emma fue la primera en entregarse a su éxtasis, seguida inmediatamente por Regina, el cuerpo de la abogada se derrumbó sobre el de la muchacha, que la envolvió en sus brazos, deseando no necesitar salir nunca de ahí.

«Te amo…» consiguió susurrar Regina.

«Creo que ya me he dado cuenta» bromeó Emma y las dos sonrieron y se dieron un beso más, solo que ahora era un beso calmo y lleno de cariño.

 

Cuando se despertaron, ya pasaba de mediodía. Regina sabía que había perdido la mañana entera, pero ella nunca faltaba, sabía que no tendría problemas. En cuanto a Emma, ni se le pasó por la cabeza pensar algo de la facultad, se había despertado envuelta en los brazos de la mujer que amaba y eso borraba cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente.

«Buen día…» la voz de la abogada estaba ronca y somnolienta

«Buen día…» dijo la muchacha estirándose y girándose después para acurrucarse en los brazos de su novia «¡Ay, Dios mío, qué bueno es esto!»

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír.

«¿El qué?» preguntó aun ya sabiendo la respuesta

«Despertar así, agarradita a ti»

«Definitivamente es mi cosa preferida»

«Cuando me viste en el aula, después de nuestra primera noche, ¿imaginaste que un día estaríamos así?» preguntó Emma sorprendiendo a Regina

«¡Qué va! En aquella época te quería matar» Regina sonrió «Me volvías loca, de todas las maneras, de rabia, de frustración, pero por encima de todo, de deseo»

«Entonces, ¿me deseabas todo el rato?»

«Claro. ¿Cómo no iba a desearte? No conseguía apartar mis ojos de ti. Y tú parecías vivir solo para provocarme, usando aquella camiseta blanca que dejaba tus brazos al aire»

Fue el turno de Emma de sonreír.

«¿Mis brazos? ¿De verdad te fijabas en eso?»

«No tienes idea del poder que ejercían en mí. Solo podía pensar en la manera en que me poseíste aquella noche»

«Ok, ya que estamos confesando nuestros fetiches, también voy a confesar el mío»

«¿De verdad, Emma? ¿Crees que no sé que tienes fijación con mi trasero?»

Emma se echó a reír

«¿Es tan evidente?»

«Parece que nunca quieres apartar las manos de él»

«Sí, es un hecho» dijo Emma encajando su rostro en la curva del cuello de Regina «¿Puedo quedarme aquí para siempre?»

«Lo que más querría es poder decirte que sí»

«¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?»

«Unos 30 minutos»

«Entonces, shhhh, vamos a fingir que podemos quedarnos para siempre»

«Está bien, mi niña»

«¿Ya te he dicho que me encanta ser tu niña?»

«¿Ye te he dicho que me encanta que seas mía?»

Emma se apartó para mirar a Regina a la cara.

«Te amo, te amo, te amo…» repitió varias veces mientras le daba pequeños besos en sus labios «Te amo para siempre» dijo dándole un último beso, ahora más profundo.

«¿Eso es una promesa?»

«No, es una certeza.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Algunas semanas después**

«¿No tienes un cuarto, Regina?» dijo Ruby sonriendo y tirándose en su propia cama, mientras Emma y Regina estaban abrazadas en la otra.

«Tengo, pero Emma no está allá, así que…»

«Claro» Ruby se sentó en la cama, revirando la mochila «Emma, encontré lo que me pediste» dijo entregándole una carpeta a la amiga.

Emma se levantó y cogió los documentos, guardándolos rápidamente en un cajón.

«¿Qué papeles son esos, amor?» preguntó Regina, curiosa

«Nada, unos historiales que necesito para un trabajo de otra asignatura»

Ruby frunció el ceño, no era exactamente eso, pero no iría a contradecir a la amiga.

«Bueno, estoy muerta, este nuevo empleo en la fiscalía va a acabar conmigo»

«Apuesto a que echas de menos ser mi asistente, eh» provocó Regina

«Puedes apostarlo, me están arrancando la piel»

«Lo sé, también fui becaria allí»

«Ya podrías haberme avisado de que no iba a tener vida propia»

«Es bueno para tu currículo»

«Claro, claro…» Ruby bostezó y se encogió más en la cama «Comportaos, porque voy a dormir» Y se durmió así mismo con la ropa y todo, definitivamente la muchacha estaba cansada.

Emma regresó a la cama junto con Regina.

«Entonces, ¿mañana vais a comer con vuestros padres?»

«Sí. Será extraño fingir que he aceptado casarme con David»

«Ya, pero solo será por dos meses, solo para que tu madre nos deje en paz. Después, el semestre acaba y ya no seré más tu alumna, ni tu asistente»

«Entonces seremos libres»

«¿Lo puedes imaginar?»

«Es todo lo que vengo imaginando desde hace bastante tiempo, mi niña. Pero tienes que saber que no será fácil, aun así las personas no dejarán de comentar»

«Qué les den a las personas, solo quiero poder coger de la mano a mi mujer cuando quiera. No quiero tener que esconder lo enamorada que estoy. Si las personas van a hablar es porque no tienen nada bueno en sus vidas, como sí  lo tenemos nosotras»

Regina descansó la cabeza en el pecho de Emma, podía oír claramente su corazón latiendo.

«Va a salir todo bien» dijo más para sí misma que para la muchacha.

«Claro que sí, mi amor»

 

La cena estaba yendo bien hasta que el asistente del padre de David dijo que este tenía que resolver un asunto importante. Y este hecho hizo que Regina se quedara a solas con Cora y el amigo, para el caso su prometido.

«Parecéis felices» comentó Cora casualmente, pero Regina sabía que la madre la estaba examinando en cada mínimo aspecto.

«Lo estamos» fue David quien habló y cogió la mano de Regina.

«Estaba preocupada» continuó Cora «No he podido hablar contigo como Dios manda hasta hoy, Regina»

Regina había evitado llamar o ver a la madre hasta aquella noche, sabía que no era una buena mentirosa, no quería que un descuido suyo pudiera echarlo todo a perder. Estaba segura de que Cora estaba loca por preguntar sobre Emma, pero no lo haría delante de David.

Regina miró a David, no podía estar más feliz de tener a su mejor amigo allí, a su lado en aquel momento, si fuera cualquier otro hombre,  las cosas se hubieran complicado.

«Es que ando muy ocupada, mamá. La facultad me quita todo el tiempo, ya lo sabes»

«Bueno, eso no será un problema cuando os caséis, David podrá ponerse al frente de las empresas y tú puedes asesorarlo»

«¿Por asesorar te refieres a quedarme en casa siendo la esposa perfecta y acompañarlo a las fiestas cuando fuera necesario? ¿Como hacías antes con papá?» la abogada no pudo evitar pinchar a la madre.

«Claro que no, amor» David interrumpió antes de que aquello se convirtiera en pelea «Vamos a encargarnos de la empresa juntos»

Regina tuvo que controlarse para no sonreír, no existía en el mundo nadie que odiase aquel mundo empresarial más que ellos dos.

«Sí, lo haremos» la morena se encogió de hombros

«Estoy muy feliz de que hayas asentado la cabeza, hija. A veces, las elecciones parecen difíciles, pero hacer lo correcto siempre es lo mejor» Cora habló y la hija estaba segura de que se refería a Emma «Sabía que vosotros dos os  llevaríais bien, siempre lo hicisteis. Era casi una obviedad que nuestras familias se unirían un día. Os recuerdo siempre juntos desde que erais pequeños»

David sintió cómo Regina apretaba su mano, sabía que ella estaba con rabia, sabía que se estaba acordando de Daniel. De cómo su madre había hecho de todo para apartar al muchacho de ella, de cómo ellos habían intentado huir, de cómo Cora había despedido a los padres del chico que trabajaban para ella, arruinando a la familia. De cómo el muchacho no había aguantado ver a su familia sufrir por su culpa. De lo triste que había sido el fin que le dio a su vida.

«Siempre fuimos los mejores amigos» dijo David mirando a la morena «Y siempre cuidaré de Regina, Cora. Voy  a asegurarme que esta vez ella sea feliz» se inclinó para dejar un beso en el rostro de Regina.

Regina lo abrazó

«Te quiero» le dijo en un susurro.

Cora frunció el ceño, nunca hubiera pensado que acertaría de pleno. Estaba feliz de que Regina finalmente siguiera el camino que le había escogido.

 

Emma entró en el enorme escritorio nerviosa. No quedaba otra cosa sino esperar.

«El señor Nicholjá va a atenderla, señorita Swan»

Diez minutos después un hombre bien vestido, de cabellos grises, pero aún con el porte de quien había sido un hombre guapo antes, entró en la habitación.

«Señorita Swan» extendió su mano a la muchacha «No suelo recibir visitas de negocio en casa, sin embargo…» miró cómo estaba vestida la chica «estoy seguro de que cualquier negocio que pueda ofrecerme no será…»

«No he venido a tratar de negocios» Emma lo interrumpió «He venido para enseñarle esto» le entregó una carpeta con archivos

Él la cogió y los leyó minuciosamente durante unos minutos. El silencio que se creó solo dejaba a Emma aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

«Entonces…» el hombre cerró la carpeta y la dejó sobre la mesa «es usted hija de Kristy»

«Sí, ella me dejó sin identificación, pero…era amiga de una de las hermanas del convento. Y…ella iba a visitarme…» la voz de Emma comenzó a vacilar «y aunque me vio  sufrir todos aquellos años…nunca tuvo el valor de decirme que era mi madre»

«No la culpes, Emma» el hombre sonó calmado «Kristy no podía tener una hija, si se lo contaba, tú querría formar parte de su vida. Y yo no podía dejar que eso aconteciera»

«¿Entonces es verdad?»

«Sí, soy tu padre»

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro de la muchacha.

«¿Por qué?» fue todo lo que pudo decir

«Porque…yo no podía tener un hija. Mi esposa aún estaba viva, ya tenía un hijo a quien cuidar. Y Kristy…»

«Solo fue una aventura»

«No. La amaba, siempre la amé, pero no podía casarme con ella, ella no pertenecía a mi mundo»

«Entonces la puso como empleada de su esposa» Emma dijo con amargura.

«No me enorgullezco de lo que hice, Emma. Pero no podía dejar que tu madre se marcharse. Tampoco ella quería marcharse»

«El accidente…en el que su esposa y ella murieron…»

El padre de Emma movió negativamente la cabeza.

«Su esposa lo descubrió, ¿verdad? Estaban peleando en el coche cuando sucedió»

«Solo puedo suponer que así sería»

Los dos se quedaron por largo momento callados, hasta que Emma se levantó.

«Bueno, ya me ha dicho todo lo que quería saber»

«¿A dónde vas?»

«Me marcho»

«No…no puedes marcharte así. Eres mi hija»

Emma sonrió con desdén.

«Ha dicho que no podía tener una hija»

«Ahora es diferente. A las personas ya no les importan esas cosas»

«¿Qué quiere decir con eso?»

«Que quiero que me des una oportunidad para ser tu padre»

«No he venido buscando eso. Solo quería saber la verdad»

«Emma, por favor…por lo menos piensa en ello»

«Lo haré»

Emma estaba saliendo del despacho acompañada del padre cuando se tropezó de cara con la última persona que esperaba encontrar allí. David.

«¿David?» dijo con sorpresa

«¿Emma?» David estaba evidentemente asustado, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta tras ellos, que daba al comedor, donde Regina y Cora estaban.

«¿Os conocéis?» quiso saber George

«Sí, ella es…alumna de Regina. Pero, ¿cómo os conocéis?»

«David, ¿tu apellido no es Nolan?» dijo Emma intrigada

«Es el apellido de su madre» explicó George «Es un Nichol, a pesar de que no le guste»

«¿Alguien quiere explicarme que está pasando?» David insistió

«David…» Emma dijo mordiéndose nerviosa el labio «Soy tu hermana»

 

David y George se despidieron de Cora.

«No te importa que mi prometida se quede un poco más, ¿verdad?»

«Claro que no» la mujer sonrió y se despidió de la hija antes de entrar en el coche.

«¿Se lo vas a contar?» preguntó George al hijo

«Claro»

«Ella aún te espera en mi despacho»

«Está bien, papá»

David llevó a Regina al despacho del padre, la abogada no podía haberse sorprendido más al ver a Emma sentada en el sofá.

«Emma, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, loca?»

Emma y David intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron. Vieron cómo la expresión de Regina pasaba de sorpresa a completo shock cuando escuchó toda la historia.

«Nunca me dijiste que estabas buscando a tus padres»

«No quería que nadie lo supiera. No sabía si tendría el valor de venir a hablar con él»

«Y nunca esperó que además de un padre iba a encontrarse con un hermano tan maravilloso como yo» David abrazó a la rubia.

«Tengo que admitir que esa es la única parte buena de la historia. Sin ofender, pero no sé si quiero a tu padre en mi vida. Asusta bastante»

David sonrió

«No es tan malo. Bueno, a veces…bien, la mayoría del tiempo. Pero aun así, gracias a él somos hermanos» dijo la última parte animado «No tienes idea de cuánto he querido siempre tener una hermanita» abrazó a Emma y le plantó un beso en su cabeza.

«Miraos» dijo Regina divertida «sois tal para cual. Literalmente»

«¡Hey!» dijo David poniéndose en pie y señalando acusatoriamente a Regina «¡Te estás acostando con mi hermanita, Mills! ¡Qué atrevimiento!»

Los tres se echaron a reír. Aquella noche había acabado de la forma más inesperada posible. A veces, lo inesperado puede ser bueno.

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

«No sé por qué he aceptado esto» dijo Emma mirando al hermano. Los dos estaban en una elegante tienda en la que Emma nunca había entrado antes.

«Porque va a estar genial y es la mejor manera en que todo el mundo se entere de que en nuestra familia hay un nuevo miembro»

«No me gustan estas cosas, David. No pertenezco a este mundo de glamurosas fiestas»

«Te vas a acostumbrar. Imagina solo la cara de Regina cuando te vea llevando esto» dijo señalando el despampanante vestido rojo

«No voy a ponerme esto. Debe costar más que todo lo que tengo en la vida»

«Sí, sí te lo vas a poner, porque es un regalo de tu hermano y porque vas a ser la más bella de la fiesta»

«Sabes que no tienes que ser mi hada madrina, ¿verdad?»

«Solo estoy siendo un buen hermano, Emma. Hablé en serio cuando dije que siempre quise tener una hermana, Regina ha sido lo más cerca a eso que he tenido. Y cuando me dijiste que eras mi hermana…joder, me puse tan feliz, porque me gustaste desde el primer segundo. No entendía qué conexión tan fuerte era esta que nos unía, pero ahora lo sé»

Emma tenía en su rostro una media sonrisa, no esperaba escuchar aquello. Nunca había imaginado en su vida que tendría una familia de verdad.

«David…» dijo sin poder evitar abrazar al hermano.

«No llores, hermanita. Ahora cuidaré de ti»

 

«¡Qué locura esa historia de Emma como hermana de David!» dijo Ruby a Regina, las dos estaban tomando un café en la cafetería de la facultad.

«Pues sí. Más locura será cuando mi madre lo descubra»

«Más locura será cuando vuestros padres descubran que estáis mintiendo»

«Ni me hables, casi no duermo anoche pensando en eso»

«Bueno, ahora que Emma, técnicamente es rica, tal vez tu madre no la odie»

«¡Ojalá fuera así de sencillo!»

«¿Qué crees que va a hacer ella?»

«No tengo la más mínima idea, pero a estas alturas George ya debe habérselo contado»

 

La mansión de los Nichols estaba llena de gente, todos querían conocer a la hija perdida de George. Así fue como los periódicos llamaron a Emma. Como si ella hubiese estado realmente perdida durante todos esos años y no como si el empresario la hubiese abandonado. Era una hipocresía social.

Emma observó la escalera que tenía delante, sus manos temblaban y sudaban. Querría que David estuviera ahí, a su lado, pero quien estaba era su padre.

«Estás linda. Eres hermosa como tu madre»

Emma consiguió formar una sonrisa

«Gracias»

Los dos descendieron lentamente hasta mitad de la escalera, desde donde podían ver a todos los invitados bajo ellos. Los flashes de las cámaras venían desde varias direcciones y Emma ya estaba incómoda con aquello.

«No todos los días tenemos la sorpresa de descubrir que tenemos un hijo. Aún más una hija como esta» George comenzó y Emma se dio cuenta rápidamente de que hablaba como si nunca hubiese sabido de su existencia hasta el día en que llamó a su puerta, cosa que era mentira «Emma fue la mejor sorpresa que ha sucedido en mi vida. Imaginen, descubrir que tengo una muchacha. Y no solo una muchacha, sino una muchacha que está siguiendo los pasos del padre, que ha entrado como becaria en la mejor facultad del país. Eso me enorgullece mucho. Y es por eso que estoy muy feliz por celebrar esta noche con ustedes» el camarero se acercó a los dos con dos copas de champán. George cogió una y Emma lo imitó, alzando la taza en el aire «¡Por Emma!» dijo y todos los invitados lo acompañaron.

Los dos bajaron el resto de las escaleras y Emma se vio saludando a tantas personas que su mente no conseguía quedarse con los nombres. La música sonaba al fondo a un volumen agradable, que permitía la conversación. La muchacha no pudo evitar analizar a todas aquellas figuras en sus ropas y cabellos perfectos, todo era muy diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

«Emma, quiero presentarte al hijo de un gran amigo mío. Estoy seguro de que lo vas a adorar»

«George, antes de que pienses nada,  es mejor que sepas. No me gustan los hombres»

«Hum…» el empresario escondió su expresión de asombro, pero Emma sabía que el padre no se esperaba eso «Está bien…no me importa»

«Aunque te importase, no habría diferencia»

«Claro»

El silencio caló entre ellos, hasta que David llegó hasta ellos.

«Bello discurso, papá. No pierdes una oportunidad de pincharme porque no seguí tus pasos, ¿eh?»

«No estaba hablando de ti, estaba hablando de Emma, David»

«Claro. Entonces, ¿ya has acabado con esta pesadez de presentar a Emma a todo el mundo? Porque quiero llevarla afuera, donde acontece las fiesta»

 

El jardín de la mansión era enorme y en medio de este había una carpa montada, en la que un DJ estaba pinchando ritmos muy diferentes a las que sonaba dentro de la casa.

«Vaya, esto sí es una fiesta» Emma sonrió

«¡Qué bien que te gusta! Esta es la fiesta que yo he preparado para ti»

«¿Es pronto para decir que eres el mejor hermano del mundo?»

«Creo que sí, porque aún no has visto lo pesado que puede ser» la voz de Regina se oyó tras ellos.

Emma se giró rápidamente y las dos sonrieron.

«Eres la criatura más hermosa que ha caminado sobre la tierra, ¿lo sabías, pequeña?» dijo Regina encantada de lo perfecta que estaba su novia.

La muchacha caminó hacia ella y la agarró por la cintura, olvidando por un segundo todo a su alrededor.

«Tú sí que estás perfecta»

David carraspeó haciendo que las dos se acordaran de que estaban en un jardín lleno de gente.

«¿Dónde está Mary?» preguntó curioso

«La dejé en tu cuarto»

«¿En mi cuarto? ¿Haces entregas a domicilio ahora, Mills? Eres la mejor novia del mundo, ¿sabías?»

«Sinvergüenza, está en tu cuarto, pero debes comportarte. No la traje para acá, porque, bueno, no ibais a poder estar juntos como querríais»

«Bien pensado. Voy hasta allá» dijo desapareciendo en medio de las personas.

«¿Puedo enseñarte una cosa?» preguntó Regina en cuanto David se hubo marchado.

«Claro»

Las dos caminaron por el jardín alejándose de la multitud. Emma se quedó mirando la pared de plantas que tenía delante.

«¿Es lo que estoy pensando?»

«Sí, es un laberinto»

«¡Dios mío!»

«David y yo solíamos jugar aquí cuando pequeños. Conozco cada curva. Y lo mejor, sé cómo llegar al centro. ¿Me acompañas?» extendió la mano a la muchacha.

«Sí» Emma sonrió y enlazó su mano con la de Regina.

Cuando las dos llegaron al centro, Emma quedó deslumbrada, de una fuente brotaba agua en la que se reflejaba luces de todos los colores, dando al lugar un aspecto mágico.

«Este lugar es hermoso»

«Y reservado» añadió Regina

Emma se giró hacia ella.

«No me lo creo, yo aquí toda ingenua, y me has traído aquí para…»

Regina la interrumpió, agarrándola por la cintura y sellando sus labios con los suyos. Su lengua dominando la de la muchacha con facilidad, sus labios devorando los de ella, con el hambre que siempre sentía cuando estaban juntas.

«No podía perder la oportunidad de besarte cuando estás tan hermosa»

«Ah, ¿quieres decir que cuando estoy con mis ropas normales no me encuentras hermosa?» bromeó Emma

«Claro que sí, tonta, es más, eres aún más hermosa sin ropa alguna. Si tuviera que escoger, esa sería mi elección»

Emma sonrió inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás

«Amor, te estás volviendo muy atrevida, ¿no?»

Regina la atrajo hacia ella, pegando sus cuerpos aún más.

«¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta?»

«Lo estoy adorando. Por mí, hasta podrías empeorar, volverte cada vez más desvergonzada»

«Si así fuera, nunca saldríamos de la cama»

«¿Y ves algún problema en eso? Porque yo no veo ningún problema. Y hablando de cama, creo que aún no has conocido mi habitación. Podrías dormir aquí hoy»

«Emma, querida, no podemos ir dando espectáculo, tu padre puede darse cuenta de algo»

Emma puso morritos

«Pero es mi fiesta y no voy a poder tenerte»

«Estoy aquí ahora» Regina alzó la ceja desafiándola

«¿Lo quieres hacer? ¿Aquí?»

Regina comenzó a acercarse a Emma para besarla, cuando su móvil tocó.

«Joder» murmuró y atendió «Sí, claro. Qué lata, ¿no? Ya vamos»

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Era David. Nos están buscando para sacar la foto de familia»

«Joder»

 

Ninguno de los tres esperaba eso, pero George y Cora aprovecharon la ocasión para anunciar el compromiso de Regina y David. Regina no tenía duda de que la idea había partido de su madre. Los cinco sonrieron y posaron para la foto como una gran familia feliz.

«Ahora una foto de los novios» sugirió el fotógrafo.

George y Cora se apartaron llevándose a Emma con ellos.

«Un beso estaría bien para la primera página del periódico, ¿no cree?» sugirió Cora y el fotógrafo estuvo de acuerdo. Y encima comenzó un coro de “que se besen, que se besen”

La sangre de Emma estaba hirviendo, se movió en dirección a los dos, pero sintió una mano en su brazo, impidiéndoselo.

«Quédate en su sitio» dijo Cora en tono frío «Ya debería estar más que satisfecha por llegar a donde has llegado. ¿Crees de verdad que un día vas a estar en el lugar en que tu hermano está, a su lado? Eso nunca va a suceder, las cosas no funcionan así con nosotros. A Regina puede que le gustes, pero en el fondo, ella aún es una muchacha rica que ha sido criada en un mundo donde las apariencias importan y mucho» Emma la miró con la respuesta lista, pero fue distraída por los aplausos, los novios finalmente habían dado a la muchedumbre lo que quería. La muchacha dio media vuelta y salió de la sala, en dirección a los jardines, sus ojos quemaban con las lágrimas que ya amenazaban con caer. No pertenecía a aquel lugar, nunca lo haría, aquella noche ha sido la prueba de eso. Todas las personas en aquel mundo eran falsas. Y podía incluir a Regina y a David en esa lista. ¿Cómo podían fingir de aquella manera delante de todo el mundo?

 

«¿Emma?» Regina y David alcanzaron a Emma en cuanto pudieron

«¡Dejadme en paz!»

«Emma, sabes que no sentimos nada el uno por el otro, no de esa manera. El beso solo fue apariencia» dijo David en tono alto

«Lo sé, no es por eso que estoy rabiosa»

«¿No?» fue Regina quien habló

«Este mundo vuestro es muy diferente al mío. Lleno de intereses y mentiras. Y vosotros…mentís igual que los demás»

«Estamos mintiendo por una buena causa» aclaró David

«Siempre viví sola y fue así cómo aprendí que todo lo que envuelve la mentira lleva a una camino sin regreso. No pertenezco a vuestro mundo, no quiero pertenecer»

«David, ¿puedes dejarnos solas?» dijo Regina tocando el hombro del amigo, que asintió y las dejó.

Regina caminó hacia Emma y le agarró las manos.

«¿Qué sucedió realmente?»

«Solo que me he dado cuenta de lo diferente que somos»

«Eso antes nunca marcó diferencias»

«Porque no conocía cómo era tu vida de verdad»

«¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no podemos estar juntas?»

«Eres una mujer rica, Regina»

«Bueno, también tú lo eres»

«No es eso lo que he querido decir. Lo que quiero decir es que…te vi ahí, en medio de todo el mundo, te vi con tus amigos, posando al lado de David para aquel fotógrafo. Estás bien haciendo esas cosas, te gusta. Y yo…no quiero nada de eso para mí, no quiero tener mi vida manipulada de esa manera, todo por dinero, por apariencia»

«¿Crees que me importa alguna de esas cosas? Si tú lo quieres, sencillamente lo dejo todo por ti. Pequeña, ¿aún no comprendes que te amo? Sé que no formas parte de este mundo, aunque hayas descubierto que tu familia sí. ¿Y quieres saber algo? Te amo mucho más, porque no eres como todos los que conozco. La suerte que tengo por haberte encontrado es tan inmensa que no sé ni cómo agradecer al universo por haberte  puesto en mi camino. Lo único que puedo hacer para retribuirlo es amarte con todo mi corazón. Y para hacer eso no me importa de dónde vengo yo, ni de dónde vienes tú, lo único que importa es cuánto nos amamos»

«Si todo eso es verdad, entonces, deja de fingir que estás con David»

«Pero tenemos que hacerlo»

«No, no tienes que hacerlo. Estoy segura de que tu madre sabe que estáis fingiendo, si no lo sabía antes, lo ha sabido hoy cuando vio mi reacción al veros besándoos» Regina se quedó pensando un momento «Está bien, a la porra» murmuró, y entonces cogió el móvil y marcó un número. Emma se quedó mirándola sin entender nada. Algunos minutos después el reportero y el fotógrafo aparecieron delante de ellas.

«Hola Pablo» dijo dirigiéndose al reportero del periódico más leído de la ciudad, que estaba cubriendo el evento.

«Hola Regina. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?»

«¿Quiere una noticia que de verdad vale la portada de su periódico?»

«Vaya pregunta. Claro que quiero»

«Entonces, dígale  a su fotógrafo que prepare la cámara» dijo Regina y entonces se giró hacia Emma y la atrajo a sus brazos, besándola sin importarle quien estuviera alrededor. El fotógrafo no perdió tiempo y sacó varias fotos.

Regina se apartó de Emma y se giró hacia Pablo.

«Olvide esa historia del compromiso con David, nunca pasó, ¿ok? Si hace esto, estaré en deuda con usted»

«Como quiera, señorita Mills»

«¿Estás loca?» dijo Emma cuando el reportero se fue

«Loca por ti» Regina sonrió «¿Quieres alguna otra prueba de amor? Porque estoy preparada para salir por ahí diciéndole a todo el mundo que eres mía»

Emma sonrió y balanceó la cabeza

«Solo quiero ir a casa»

«¿Qué casa?»

«Bueno, realmente mi habitación de la facultad»

«Entonces vamos. Después de lo que he hecho, creo que puedo darme el lujo de dormir contigo»

«No me puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, loca, a tu madre le va a dar un ataque, y al Rector también»

«Te he dicho que no me importa nada a excepción de ti. Quería demostrarte que no soy como ellos, que no me importan las apariencias. Solo quiero ser feliz y tú eres mi felicidad»

Emma se inclinó y plantó un beso en los labios de la morena

«Creo que soy una mala influencia, porque te estás volviendo más loca que yo»

Las dos sonrieron y Regina besó a Emma de nuevo

«Si la locura es la prueba del amor, entonces no quiero estar cuerda»

 


	19. Chapter 19

«Tiene suerte, señorita Swan, de que su padre sea un hombre tan influyente. En caso contrario, una suspensión no quedaría nada bien en su expediente» el Rector dijo muy serio

«¿Mi padre? Ah, George»

«Sí, George Nichols es uno de nuestros mejores colaboradores y no sería bueno para nuestras relaciones suspender a su hija. Así que, solo recibirá una advertencia»

«¿Y qué va a suceder con Regina?»

«Creo que no es de su incumbencia lo que le va a suceder a la profesora Mills»

Emma se encogió de hombros

«Ella me lo va a contar igual. ¿Solo eso? ¿Me puedo marchar?»

«Sí, Emma, puede marcharse. Pero dele las gracias a su padre por esto»

«Por lo menos para algo ha servido» la muchacha no pudo contenerse de hacer ese comentario y salió del despacho.

 

«Mills, eres un caso, todo este tiempo has sido muy buenecita y cuando decides rebelarte, comienzas con una gran locura» dijo David a Regina mientras recogían las cosas de ella en el cuarto de la facultad.

«Estaba cansada, David. Y…no podía dejar que Emma creyera que me importan más las apariencias que ella»

«Bueno, por lo menos ahora estáis libre»

«Y tú también»

«Hablando de eso, iba a esperar a que Emma llegara para contarlo, pero no puedo aguantar. Le he pedido a Mary que salga conmigo y me ha dicho que sí»

«Vaya, y yo pensando que ella era inteligente» se burló Regina

«¡Hey!»

«Estoy bromeando» Regina se dirigió al amigo y lo abrazó «¡Felicidades! Estoy feliz de que finalmente hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga sentar cabeza»

«No me puedo creer la suerte que he tenido encontrando a Mary»

«Ahora sabes cómo me siento con Emma»

 

«¿Crees que has ganado, eh?» Emma no tuvo ni que girarse para saber que Cora estaba detrás de ella

«Hola, suegrecita» dijo con la cara más cínica posible. Creyó que la mujer le iba a arrancar el cuello allí mismo

«¿Sabías que Regina ha sido invitada a dejar el cuerpo docente de la facultad?»

Emma vaciló

«No» su voz ya no era tan confiada. Creyó que por haber sido su castigo una tontería, el de Regina lo sería también.

«Pues sí, por tu culpa ha perdido lo que más le gustaba hacer. Emma, he intentado sacar a Regina de esta facultad durante años, pero nunca ha querido hacer nada aparte de enseñar aquí, era su sueño y ha tenido que renunciar a eso para estar contigo»

«Nunca le pedí eso» Emma se sentía a punto de llorar, pero se negaba a hacerlo delante de Cora

«Claro que no, ni lo necesitaste, la supiste manipular. Eres astuta, muchacha»

«Yo no…»

«Es evidente que ahora ella dirá que no le importa. Pero en el fondo, siempre sabrás que sí le importa y que  ha sido tu culpa»

Emma iba a abrir la boca cuando David se acercó a las dos.

«Cora, ¿qué haces aquí?» dijo con su tono insolente de siempre

«Solo he venido a ver si mi hija está bien después de tener que abandonar su empleo»

«¡Está genial! Acabo de hablar con ella, hemos recogido sus cosas y las hemos llevado al coche y se ha ido al nuevo apartamento. Es más…» dijo girándose hacia Emma «Me ha dicho que te dijera que fueses allí a verla, que te mandaría la dirección por mensaje»

«¿Y sabes dónde está ese apartamento?» quiso saber Cora

«Claro que sí» David sonrió «Soy su mejor amigo»

«¿Puedes llevarme allí?»

«Creo que si ella quisiera que fueras, te hubiera dado la dirección, ¿verdad?»

Cora se controló para no darle una bofetada a aquel muchacho petulante.

«Pues bien, ya que ella no está aquí, me marcho» dijo dándoles la espalda a los hermanos.

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó David en cuanto la mujer desapareció

«Sí»

David sabía que era mentira, pero no le replicó a la hermana

«¿Has sido expulsada?»

«No, ni siquiera me han suspendido. Solo he recibido una advertencia. Se lo debo a nuestro padre»

«A veces, el apellido Nichols sirve, Emma. Vas a aprender eso»

«No quiero aprenderlo. No quiero usar ese apellido. Si no lo usas tú, ¿por qué lo usaría yo?»

«Bueno, yo solía usarlo, me sacó de muchos problemas»

«¿Entonces creciste y descubriste que era una idiotez ser el hijito de papá?»

«No, descubrí que las personas no respetaban el apellido, le tenían miedo. Y eso es horrible»

«Un motivo más para no usarlo»

«Ahora vamos, voy a llevarte hasta tu novia. No tengo nada mejor que hacer ya que mi novia está ocupada»

«¿Tu novia? ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¿Tú y Mary?»

«Sí»

«Ahhh, hermanito» Emma saltó y se abrazó al cuello de David y los dos se echaron a reír «Sabía que, al final, eras de corazón blando como tu hermana»

 

Cuando Regina abrió la puerta para recibir a Emma sabía que algo no andaba bien.

«Dime que no has sido expulsada»

«No lo fui. Pero tú sí» Emma no consiguió contener más sus lágrimas «No quería esto…perdóname…perdóname…» decía abrazando a Regina.

«¿Por qué te disculpas si tú no has hecho nada? Fue decisión mía, Emma, sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar»

«No deberías haberlo hecho…yo no quería que perdieras lo que más amas»

«No lo he perdido. Lo que más amo eres tú, mi niña» Regina tomó el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos, haciendo que la mirara de frente «Escucha bien. No me arrepiento de nada. ¿Lo entiendes?»

«No te arrepientes ahora, pero un día lo harás»

«Solo me arrepentiría un día si tú no valieras la pena, pero sé que lo vales. Sé que es contigo con quiero estar el resto de mi vida. El trabajo es una cosa más, Emma, pero lo que siento por ti no puede ser definido y eso está por encima de todo»

«Tengo tanto miedo de que un día te des cuenta de que no soy tan importante…»

«Tonta, ¿de verdad crees que un día podré amarte menos, creerte menos importante? Eso nunca va a pasar. Eres el amor de mi vida» Regina dijo la última frase lentamente.

Emma consiguió sonreír, más calmada ahora, entonces abrazó a la morena y si pudiera, no la soltaría nunca más.

«Ahora ven, ven a conocer nuestra casa»

«¿Nuestra?»

«Claro. ¿No creerás que voy a dejar que sigas viviendo en la facultad o en casa de los Nichols, verdad? Como si pudiera pasar una noche lejos de ti»

«¿Me estás invitando a que vivamos juntas?»

«No, estoy diciendo que vamos a vivir juntas. No tienes elección»

Emma sonrió, ahora de verdad.

«Me va a encantar vivir contigo, al igual que me encanta hacer de todo contigo»

Después de cenar, las dos decidieron acabar ese día lleno de emociones viendo una película, juntitas en el sofá.

«¿Hay algo más rico que estar así agarradita con la persona que amas?» dijo Emma toda melosa mientras se acomodaba mejor en los brazos de Regina

«Para mí no hay nada mejor, mi niña» la abogada apretó más a la muchacha en sus brazos «Te va a encantar esta película, ¿sabes?»

«¿De qué va?»

«De una escritora que se enamora de una fotógrafa, pero esta está casada con un sacerdote»

«Vaya, y yo pensando que nuestra historia era complicada. ¿Cómo se titula la película?»

«Elena Undone»

Cuando la película terminó, Regina no pudo evitar sonreír.

«Mi niña está muy llorona hoy» dijo con voz dulce y plantó varios besos por el rostro de Emma, que al final de la película estaba llorando como una niña pequeña.

«Es tan hermoso»

«Sé que lo es, sabía que te iba a gustar»

Emma se inclinó, se apartó un poco y miró a Regina a los ojos, seriamente

«Haz el amor conmigo, Regina» usó exactamente la misma frase de la película a propósito

Regina sonrió y la cogió por la cintura e invirtió las posiciones de sus cuerpos, quedando por encima de Emma, y entonces las dos hicieron el amor allí mismo, de la forma más delicada y sublime posible.

La morena se derrumbó en los brazos de la rubia que la acogió en un abrazo.

«Dime que vamos a ser felices para siempre» pidió Emma

«Lo vamos a ser. Podemos pelear, puede pasar cualquier cosa, pero al final del día, estoy segura de que serán tus brazos a los que voy a querer volver»

«¿Lo prometes?»

«Lo prometo»

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

«Ok, ya podéis dejar de ser tan empalagosas» dijo Ruby sentándose en el sofá, después de que Regina y Emma le enseñaran el nuevo apartamento «Sois tan…parejita feliz que hasta parecéis un anuncio del día de los enamorados»

Emma, que estaba sentada en el otro sofá, pasó el brazo alrededor de Regina

«Pues sí, estamos muy felices. Nunca pensé que lo podría ser tanto»

«Lo vas a ser más, mi amor» Regina sonrió a la novia

«Ok, creo que será mejor que Mary y David lleguen pronto porque no quiero quedarme para sujetar vela. Aunque…probablemente también me quedé sujetando velas con ellos. Aquellos dos están tan empalagosos»

«Bueno, hemos invitado a otros dos amigos»

«¡Ay, gracias a Dios!»

Emma y Regina sonrieron.

«Entonces, ¿sabes que estoy trabajando en un gran despacho de abogacía, verdad?»

«Sí» Ruby asintió

«Pues he invitado a dos abogados de allá. Belle y Graham»

«Ah no, ¿también son pareja?»

«No» fue Emma quien respondió «Belle juega en mi equipo»

«Hum…»

«Quiero dejar claro que ha sido idea de Emma» Regina se defendió

«¿El qué? ¿Qué fue idea de Emma?»

«Bueno, les hemos hablado a los dos de ti. Y los dos parecen interesados»

«Hum…» Ruby se quedó sin reacción «Emma…¿una chica?»

«Lo sé, lo sé…pero Ruby, es guapa, inteligente, estoy segura de que te va a gustar»

«Ok, ya puedes dejar de elogiar a Belle» dijo Regina muy seria y Emma esbozó una sonrisita triunfadora

«¿Estás celosa?» dijo picando a la novia

«No» respondió Regina enfurruñada

«Sí, estás celosa» dijo Emma abrazando a la morena que intentaba soltarse «Eres la cosa más linda cuando estás celosa, ¿lo sabías?» empezó a plantarle pequeños besos por todo el rostro.

«Os recuerdo que sigo aquí» Ruby sonrió

La campanilla sonó y la muchacha de mechas rojas le dio gracias al cielo por ya no estar sola con la pareja de enamoradas. Pero la celebración no duró mucho, pues David y Mary también estaban con clima de romance.

«Ruby, ¿le has contado a Emma que ahora somos compañeras de habitación?» dijo Mary en cuanto entraron

«¿Ya me cambiaste tan rápido?» Emma puso un falso tono de ofensa

«Ah, tú estás aquí viviendo tu cuento de hadas, no tienes derecho a reclamar nada, Swan» replicó Ruby

«Tienes razón» Emma tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro, cosa que se había hecho usual en los últimos días. Intercambió una mirada con Regina «Nunca más me voy a poder quejar de nada, porque nunca he estado tan feliz»

«Awn, sois tan lindas» suspiró Mary

«También lo pensé yo, casi empiezan a enrollarse delante de mí» dijo Ruby haciendo sonreír a todo el mundo.

 

Cuando Graham llegó, Ruby enseguida pensó que ninguna muchacha podía tener una posibilidad frente a él, pero le bastó ver a Belle entrar en la sala para que sus estructuras quedaran tocadas. Además de guapa como Emma había dicho, la mujer era graciosa, tenía el acento más adorable que Ruby había escuchado y era extremadamente culta, con pocos minutos de conversación, Ruby supo que podría sacar con ella cualquier tema del mundo y seguro que tendría formada una opinión.

«¿Y entonces?» Emma le preguntó cuando ella y Ruby se quedaron a solas en la cocina

«Los dos son geniales…»

«¿Pero?»

«Pero no sé, Emma»

«Regina está segura de que estás interesada en Graham. Pero a mí no me cae muy bien. Por favor, di que has encontrado a Belle por lo menos interesante»

«¿Interesante? Es mucho más que interesante, Emma. Nunca he conocido a alguien como ella»

«¿Entonces tenemos vencedora?»

«No…no sé…no es tan fácil para mí. ¿Por qué no te gusta Graham?»

«Porque Regina lo conoció en la facultad, y estuvieron tonteando. Solo  imaginar eso, y me dan ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara»

Ruby sonrió

«Em, si escojo a Belle…»

«¿Qué?»

«Ella…no va a querer que yo…»

«¡Ay, Dios mío, Ruby! Va a ser igual que si escogieras a un tío. No va a querer que te vayas a la cama con ella en la primera noche. Bueno, quizás quiera, pero no te va a forzar, no es de ese tipo de chica. Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de eso»

«Sí, me he dado cuenta. Pero aun así da miedo»

«Ven al lado oscuro de la fuerza, amiga, no te arrepentirás. Le puedes preguntar a Regina»

«Emma, en serio, ¿tienes que tomarte todo a broma?»

«Está bien, ok. Solo dime una cosa, ¿quieres?»

«Yo…sí, quiero. Lo quiero mucho»

«Genial. Voy a arreglármelas para sacarnos de encima a Graham y hacer que Belle te lleve de vuelta a la facultad»

«¿Pero no encontrará extraño que no me vaya con David y Mary, ya que ellos van para allá también?»

«No, no lo hará, porque acabo de tener la brillante idea de pedirles a ellos que se queden a dormir esta noche aquí. Así matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro»

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«David está loco por dormir con Mary, pero sabes cómo es ella»

«Emma, eres de lo que no hay, ¿sabes?»

«Sí» Emma sonrió y se encogió de hombros

 

Después de cenar, el plan de Emma salió exactamente como estaba previsto. Todo el mundo quedó feliz, solo Mary parecía afligida.

«¿Por qué esa brillante idea de que durmamos aquí hoy?» Mary preguntó a Regina. Las dos estaban en el cuarto de la morena cogiendo la ropa de cama.

«Porque, según Emma, era la mejor disculpa para que Belle tuviera que llevar a Ruby a casa»

«Hum…»

«¿Por qué esa cara?»

«Porque voy a tener que dormir aquí con David y algo me dice que solo tienes un cuarto de huéspedes»

«Sí, solo tengo uno»

«¡Ay, Dios mío!»

«Hey, cálmate, David no hará nada que tú no quieras»

«Ese no es el problema»

«¿Cuál es entonces?»

«Que yo quiero….»

«¿Pero?»

«Pero…yo, bueno…nunca he hecho esto»

La mandíbula de Regina no podría haber caído más.

«¿Eres virgen?» dijo incrédula

«Ves, mira tu reacción. Imagina cómo será la de David cuando lo descubra»

«Mary, cariño…» dijo Regina recobrándose y agarrando las manos de la amiga «Eso no tiene importancia,  David no va a salir despavorido, claro que se va a sorprender, pero…te ama, ¿eso lo sabes, no?»

«Sí»

«Y tú también lo amas, ¿verdad? En caso contrario ni estaríamos teniendo esta conversación»

«Sí»

«Vais a compartir un momento especial para ti. Y él se va  a sentir el tipo con más suerte del mundo cuando se lo digas»

«¿No me va a ver como una idiota?»

«Claro que no. Solo imagina cómo va a ser para él. Vas a ser de él, solo de él»

Mary sonrió.

«Hum…gracias por aconsejarme»

«Siempre que lo necesites. Sabes que tú y Ruby sois como mis hermanitas pequeñas, ¿verdad?»

Mary abrazó a Regina

«¿Me tengo que poner celosa?» Emma entró  en el cuarto en ese momento e hizo que las dos rieran. Mary cogió la ropa de cama y salió del cuarto despidiéndose de las dos.

Emma se echó en la cama y Regina lo hizo a su lado.

«Nuestros hijos crecen tan rápido» bromeó la rubia «Una salió con la nueva novia y los otros dos están en el cuarto haciendo algo nada apropiado»

Regina soltó una carcajada

«Deja de ser tonta, amor»

«No, no lo dejo, sé que adoras a la Emma tonta. Pero no más que a la Emma desvergonzada» la rubia se giró, y se colocó encima de la morena, mirando desde arriba

«Ah, tienes razón. Me gusta mucho esta Emma. Tiene ideas bien interesantes»

«¿Quieres saber lo que ella tiene en mente ahora?»

«Con toda seguridad»

Emma se inclinó para susurrarle al oído

«Creo que ella quiere hacerte gozar de placer»

«¿Lo quiere, eh?» Regina alzó la ceja desafiando a la rubia

«Espera, ¿no es ahora cuando te pones roja y dices “amor, deja de ser tan desvergonzada?»

«Creo que ya hemos pasado esa fase, querida»

«¿Sí? Entonces, dime lo que quieres. Con todas las letras»

Regina miró a la rubia.

«Fóllame, amor»

Emma se inclinó, dejando que sus labios se arrastrasen por los de la morena.

«Creo que no tienes idea de lo sexy que estás ahora»

Regina sonrió y alcanzó los labios de Emma con los suyos, tomándolos con ímpetu envidiable. Las dos se separaron, jadeantes, y se miraron sonriendo, nada estaba prohibido, nada más se interponía entre ellas. Todo lo que más deseaban estaba allí, y finalmente las dos se pertenecían totalmente.

Pronto las ropas ya no estaban por el camino y los cuerpos se encontraron con un deseo desenfrenado y por más que se entregaban a ese deseo, estaba lejos de ser saciado.

El sexo de Regina latía de excitación, la rubia estaba entre sus piernas, sus labios se arrastraban por el vientre de la morena, deleitándose con ella. Emma no tenía prisa, y eso daba a la situación un tono de deliciosa tortura.

La rubia deslizó la mano por la vulva de la abogada, masajeándola lentamente. Regina se retorcía y jadeaba, luchando para mantenerse inmóvil. Emma observaba cada expresión de placer de la morena, dar placer a Regina era lo que más la excitaba. La novia podría llamarla mi niña, pero en la cama ella era una mujer, una que conseguía domar totalmente a la morena, una que sabía exactamente cómo volverla loca.

Emma arrastró su lengua de abajo arriba, por toda la extensión de la vagina de Regina y pudo deleitarse con los gemidos que arrancó

«Em…ma…» la morena arqueó la espalda, forzando la pelvis en dirección a la muchacha.

«¿Te gusta esto?» provocó

«Sí…» la voz de Regina era un susurro

«Entonces ponte a cuatro patas» dijo Emma en tono autoritario y Regina no lo cuestionó, obedeciendo rápidamente

La rubia se colocó detrás de la morena, apretando sus piernas y llevando su boca a la intimidad de Regina. Al succionar con fuerza, Emma sintió cómo el cuerpo de la morena vibraba en respuesta, sintió cómo luchaba por mantenerse en esa posición,  pero pronto tuvo que apoyarse en sus codos, pues estaba segura que en cualquier segundo se iba a correr.

«Ahhh…amor…» jadeó, sintiendo la lengua de Emma entrar en su cavidad.

La muchacha no tenía intención de parar, nunca se cansaba de saborear a su novia. E incluso cuando el cuerpo de Regina se estremeció y el orgasmo al alcanzó, Emma continuó ahí, succionando cada gota.

«Vas a acabar matándome, ¿sabías?» dijo Regina cuando Emma se recostó a su lado

Emma sonrió, y se pasó la lengua por los labios aún mojados.

«Aún no has visto nada, amor»

 


	21. Chapter 21

«Entonces, hermanita, ¿te fue bien anoche?» dijo David cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en la puerta de la cocina

«Bueno, hermanito, me va bien todos los días» Emma soltó una risita petulante «La cuestión es, ¿te fue bien a ti?»

«Eres un genio del mal, ¿sabías? Fue una gran idea invitarnos a quedarnos»

«¿Debo considerar eso como un sí?»

«Definitivamente»

«Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con Ruby y Belle» dijo Emma pensativa

«Espera…¿aquella buenorra de Belle y Ruby?»

«Sí, bueno, creo. Ruby tenía mucho miedo»

«¿Qué hay para tener miedo? ¡La chica es guapa!»

«Lo sé. Le dije eso a ella»

«¿Sobre qué estáis hablando?» dijo Regina entrando en la cocina con la mayor cara de sueño.

Los hermanos se miraron desconfiados

«Hum…que podríamos ir al club hoy. Brilla el sol y ya que estamos todos aquí, podíamos ir juntos» dijo David con prisas. Ni por asomo le iban a decir  a Regina que estaban hablando de ella y de Mary.

«Hum…no sé, estoy algo cansada, ¿podemos dejarlo para el domingo que viene?» Regina cogió una taza de café «¿Dónde está Mary?»

«Todavía durmiendo»

«¿Y tú por qué estás aquí, idiota?» la morena alzó la ceja

«Porque le va a llevar el desayuno a la cama» dijo Emma defendiendo al hermano.

«¿Ah sí?»

«Claro que sí. No eres nada romántico, hermanito, ¿a qué no?»

«Aún estoy aprendiendo» replicó David

Emma y Regina prepararon la bandeja del desayuno y despacharon a David de regreso al cuarto.

«Hola, amor» dijo Emma toda melosa, como si acabase de ver a Regina

«Buenos días, mi niña» Regina atrajo a la muchacha para que se sentara en su regazo.

«¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de los domingos?»

«¿El qué?»

«Que puedo pasar el día entero pegadita a ti»

«¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de eso?»

«¿El qué?»

«Que vamos a pasar el resto de nuestros domingos así, pegaditas»

«Creo que no hay cosa mejor» Emma se inclinó y besó delicadamente los labios de su novia «Te amo» la miró directamente a los ojos «Te amo» repitió en un susurro.

 

Ruby apenas había despertado y ya tenía su móvil lleno de mensajes. Comenzado por un “buenos días” y terminando por una invitación para salir por la noche. Se sorprendió mirando la pantalla del móvil, no sabía si decirle que sí a Belle sería una buena idea.

Primero tecleó que iba a estar ocupada, pero lo borró. Cada momento de la noche pasada vino a su mente y el casi beso que se dieron fue su último recuerdo antes de cambiar de idea y teclear que sí, que quería salir con Belle.

 

David sonrió y entrelazó su mano con la de Mary.

«¿De verdad tienes que ir?»

«Ah, por favor no pongas esa carita. Sabes que tengo que ir»

«Sabes que voy a contar cada segundo hasta verte de nuevo, ¿verdad?»

«Prometo llamarte en cuento la reunión familiar acabe»

«¿No puedo ir contigo?»

«Hum…aún no he hablado con mis padres sobre ti. Son un poco conservadores, ¿sabes?»

«¿Crees que no les voy a gustar?»

«Mi madre te va a adorar, con seguridad, pero mi padre…»

«Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para su niñita» supuso David

«Exactamente»

«Pero habla con ellos. Quiero conocerlos. Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo. Y si estoy haciendo algo mal, por favor, dímelo, porque nunca antes he intentado hacer esto»

Mary tomó el rostro de su novio entre las manos

«Estás siendo perfecto, no te preocupes»

«¿No preocuparme? Es lo único que he hecho. Tengo miedo de hacer algo idiota y perderte»

«No me vas a perder…porque te amo. Sé que es todo nuevo para ti, lo entiendo…para mí también lo es. Nunca me había gustado alguien como me gustas tú, David. Y claro que da un poco de miedo, pero es miedo bueno, significa que estamos corriendo el riesgo de ser felices»

«Me encanta que siempre sepas lo que decir» David la agarró por la cintura y la besó, sin prisa, queriendo prolongar cada segundo al lado de la mujer que amaba.

 

«¿Será David de regreso?» rezongó Emma cuando el timbre sonó. Ella y Regina estaban echadas en el sofá, viendo una película cualquiera

«Ve a abrir»

«Ve tú»

«No, amor, ve tú»

«Vaga» dijo Emma mientras se dirigía a la puerta «¿Puedo ayudarla?» le dijo a la mujer pelirroja que tenía delante

La mujer miró a Emma de arriba abajo y esbozó una sonrisita de aprobación.

«¿Debo presumir que tú eres mi cuñada?»

«¿Zelena?» dijo Regina levantándose rápidamente del sofá.

«Hermanita» la pelirroja entró en el apartamento y las dos se saludaron dándose un beso en cada mejilla.

«¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?»

«Ah, llamé a David, me dijo cómo encontrarte. Y vine para traerte una oferta de mamá»

«Entonces es mejor que nos sentemos» dijo Regina desanimada y entonces se dio cuenta de Emma, de pie a su lado «Emma, amor, como ya debes haber deducido, esta es mi hermana Zelena»

«Es un placer conocer a la muchacha que ha agitado tanto la vida de nuestra familia» dijo Zelena sonriendo. Emma se dio cuenta de que las hermanas no podían ser más diferentes, mientras que Regina era una profesional respetada y sería, la hermana parecía una de esas mujeres burguesas que no hacen nada aparte de ir de compras.

«El placer es mío» Emma forzó una sonrisa, todo lo que venía de la familia de Regina la dejaba con la mosca tras la oreja.

«Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere ella?»

«Vaya, estás rabiosa con mamá, ¿eh?»

«Claro que lo estoy, se metió con lo más importante de mi vida»

«Mira, yo no quiero saber lo que pasó. Solo estoy aquí como mensajera y solo porque estaba en la ciudad y decidí venir a ver cómo estaba mi hermanita»

«¿Cuál es el recado, Zel? No espero nada bueno de mamá desde hace tiempo»

«¿Sabes que el Tribunal de Nueva York tiene una nueva juez, verdad?»

«Supe que estaban buscando a alguien nuevo, porque el juez Watson iba a jubilarse»

«Pues eso, mamá quería el cargo para ti. Peeero, ya tenían a otra candidata»

«¿Y?»

«Y sabes cómo es nuestra madre, no se rinde tan fácilmente. Y sabes que es amiga del alcalde»

«Amiga claro» dijo Regina con evidente desdén. Conocía muy bien el sórdido romance de su madre con el alcalde.

«Entonces, ella quiere que tú seas la fiscal, porque la nueva juez decidió renovar a todo el personal. Hay tres puestos disponibles. Uno de ellos es tuyo si sales bien de la entrevista»

Regina intercambió una mirada con Emma, aquella era una oportunidad única, pero no quería hacer nada que destruyese la relación de ellas en aquel momento.

«¿Tú qué piensas?»

«Creo que es una oferta de paz generosa. Y…no quiero que estés peleada con tu madre por mi causa»

«Entonces, ya que tu novia te ha dejado, ¿vas a aceptar?»

«Mi novia no ha dejado nada, Zelena, yo solo pregunté su opinión, la decisión es enteramente mía»

«Claro» dijo Zelena con una sonrisita en la comisura de los labios «Antes de que decidas, hay una cosa más»

«¿El qué?»

«Mamá dice que quiere pedirle disculpas a Emma»

«¿Qué?» exclamaron a la vez Regina y Emma

«Esa también fue mi reacción. Pero creo que Cora haría cualquier cosa para tener a su queridita de vuelta»

«No necesito que me pida disculpas» intervino Emma «Por mí está todo bien»

«Se lo haré saber»

«Entonces, dile que haré la entrevista»

«Genial» dijo Zelena con aprobación

«Zel, ¿quieres beber algo?» ofreció Regina como muestra de buna voluntad

«Champán estaría bien»

Regina se levantó para coger la bebida, dejando a Emma y a Zelena a solas.

«¿Sabes, Emma? Me has gustado. Irritas a mi madre como Regina y yo nunca pudimos»

Emma no puedo evitar sonreír

«¿Por qué te gusta irritar a tu madre?»

«¿Por qué? También te  gustaría molestar a alguien que intenta controlar tu vida en todos los aspectos. ¿Y quieres un consejo de cuñada?»

«Bueno, sí»

«No creas ni por un segundo en esa historia de petición de disculpas»

«Ya me lo imaginaba»

Zelena sonrió.

«Pero has hecho bien en fingir delante de Regina, porque ella puede sentir rabia, pero quiere a nuestra madre más que a cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué crees que nunca consiguió liberarse totalmente de ella? Regina se deja controlar por nuestra madre muy fácilmente, si tú no hubieras aparecido en su vida, ahora estaría casada con David, no tengo ninguna duda»

Emma no sabía qué decir sobre eso y se sintió feliz al ver a Regina regresando a la sala. Zelena bebió de su copa de champán muy rápido y enseguida se despidió de Regina

«¿Por qué siempre te quedas tan poco en la ciudad?»

«Porque este es un lugar idóneo para que me corten las alas y ya me conoces, adoro volar»

 

«¿Por qué pareces más nerviosa que ayer?» dijo Belle sonriéndole a Ruby. Estaban en una mesa reservada en un restaurante japonés.

«Porque te quedas mirándome de esa manera»

«¿De qué manera?»

«No sé explicar»

«De la manera en que se mira a una hermosa mujer. Esa es la manera en la que te miro»

«Y encima dices esas cosas…me pongo más nerviosa aún»

Belle, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, se levantó y se sentó en el puf al lado de Ruby.

«Está bien saber que te pongo nerviosa, quiere decir que te hago sentir algo»

Ruby se removió, sorprendida ante la proximidad de la otra mujer.

«¿Qué te contó Emma de mí?» preguntó, decidiendo que aquel era un camino seguro

«Me contó que eres su mejor amiga, me dijo que eres una de las mejores alumnas de la facultad, que eres divertida, que haces de todo para ayudarla a ella y a Regina a estar juntas. Lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que eres una adepta a los romances» Belle tocó gentilmente el rostro de la muchacha «Eres de las que creen en el amor verdadero, ¿verdad? Que cree en las almas gemelas»

«Te mentiría si no te dijera que espero algún día enamorarme perdidamente como en las historias»

«Personas como tú son raras hoy en día, ¿sabes?»

«Es porque la mayoría de las personas ha pasado por tantas cosas malas que acaba perdiendo la capacidad de creer en el amor»

«¿Y tú no has vivido cosas malas?»

«Puedes estar segura de que sí, pero escogí seguir creyendo»

«¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?»

«Sí»

«¿Por qué te marchaste conmigo anoche? Estaba segura de que te disputaba con Graham»

«Porque él es como todo los otros que he conocido y tú…»

«¿Y  yo qué?» preguntó Belle con curiosidad, su mano alcanzó la de Ruby sobre la mesa.

«Eres intrigante»

«Tú eres intrigante, nunca consigo descifrar lo que está pasando por tu mente. En un segundo creo que quieres lo mismo que yo, y al otro,  tu mirada huye lejos de la mía y pienso que estoy aquí haciendo el ridículo»

Ruby no se había dado cuenta, pero aguantaba la respiración mientras Belle hablaba.

«No estás haciendo el ridículo» su voz fue apenas un susurro vacilante, pero fue suficiente para poner una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer que tenía delante.

«Me muero por besarte ahora» Belle usó un tono calmo, mucho más calmo de lo que se sentía en aquel momento «Pero no lo voy a hacer, no hasta que tú estés lista. No hasta saber que estás segura de lo que quieres»

 

El lunes, cuando Regina entró en la sala para hacer su entrevista tuvo la certeza de que el destino estaba jugando con ella, o su madre era mucho más manipuladora de lo que ella pensaba, pues en el lugar donde se colocaban las personas encargadas de realizar la entrevista estaba Jessica, la pelirroja de la discoteca con quien casi tiene un rollo antes de arreglarlo todo con Emma.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola chicas, he tenido que arreglar un cosilla del capítulo anterior, al final. Jessica no es una abogada más como se podría haber entendido en el capítulo anterior. Ya en este veréis quién es.**

«¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita?» dijo Jessica con diversión

Regina se mantuvo impasible

«¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?»

«Todas las que quieras, fiscal» bromeó la juez «Pero, por favor, siéntate»

Regina se sentó en la silla que estaba delante de la mesa de la pelirroja.

«¿He conseguido este cargo por mi entrevista y por mis cualificaciones o porque mi madre es amiga del alcalde?»

Jessica alzó la ceja

«No me conoces bien, Regina, pero lo harás. Y descubrirás que solo trabajo con los mejores. Así que, si has conseguido el cargo es porque te lo mereces»

«Genial» dijo levantándose

«Espera un momento…» dijo Jessica levantándose y alcanzando a Regina antes de que llegara a la puerta del despacho «Va a haber una cena de celebración con todo el personal del nuevo equipo en casa del alcalde el viernes. También estás invitada»

«No sé si voy a poder ir»

«Creo que el alcalde recibiría como un gesto de buen grado si todo mi equipo compareciera»

«Ok, Jessica…nos hemos tratado hasta ahora como si nada hubiera sucedido…»

«Nada sucedió, Regina» la pelirroja la interrumpió

«Mi novia y tú se pelearon. Si eso no es nada, no sé lo que es»

«Ah, sí…la rubia valiente» Jessica sonrió al recordar «Entonces, ¿es tu novia?»

«Sí, estamos viviendo juntas y no creo que le vaya a gustar la idea de que me vaya a cenar contigo»

«¿Sabes Regina? Mirándote, nunca imaginaría que eres de las que piden permiso. Y además, la cena no es conmigo, sino con todos. Si te invitase a ti a cenar, puedes estar segura de que sería porque  tu noviecita estaría fuera de la partida. Así que, puedes ir o no ir, mi consejo es que vayas. Mantener buenas relaciones siempre está bien para quien tiene cargos como nosotras»

Regina la miró durante un minuto en silencio.

«Lo pensaré»

 

«Te puedes quedar…si quieres» dijo Mary tímidamente «Ruby se va a pasar la noche con su grupo de estudios, tiene una simulación de juicio mañana»

«Esa es la mejor noticia que he recibido hoy» David sonrió y rodeó a Mary con su brazo «Si pudiera, me quedaría toda la noche. Pero quizás te cansas de mí»

«Nunca me voy a cansar de ti» Mary sonrió y se puso de puntillas para plantarle un beso en la cara a David.

Él miró a la muchacha          que tenía delante, nunca había creído que podía amar a alguien como amaba a Mary.

«¿Puedo decirte una locura?»

«Generalmente es lo único que dices» bromeó Mary

«Pero esta es una locura seria»

«Ok, ¿qué es? Ya siento curiosidad»

«¿Te graduarás a finales de año, no?»

«Sí»

«¿Tú…» dijo David colocando su mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacando una cajita «cometerías la locura de casarte conmigo después de eso?»

Mary nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquello iba a suceder, no aquella noche, no tan rápido.

«David…» dijo nerviosa, sus manos temblaban a la vista «no sé qué decir…»

«Un sí estaría bien»

«Ha sido tan rápido, yo…»

«Sé que es pronto, pero…yo no tengo duda alguna de que eres la mujer de mi vida. Iba a esperar hasta tu graduación, pero…sencillamente no he podido contenerme más» David cogió la mano de Mary entre las suyas «Te amo y me harías el hombre más feliz y con más suerte del mundo si aceptaras todo el amor que tengo para darte. Porque prometo que te amaré cada día más y más, Mary. Porque eres la razón de que yo sepa qué es realmente el amor»

Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizaba por el rostro de la muchacha.

«Sí…» su voz era débil.

La sonrisa de David se iluminó y la atrajo a sus brazos, sellando sus labios en los de ella. Los dos se separaron jadeantes, la mirada que se dedicaron valía más que todo, era aquella mirada que decía “finalmente he encontrado mi destino”

David se arrodilló delante de la mujer que amaba, tomó su mano y le puso el anillo. La miro de abajo arriba y con la mirada fija en ella

«Que te haga mía, porque yo ya soy completamente tuyo»

«Yo ya soy completamente tuya. Desde el primer instante supe que eras tú»

David sonrió eufórico, se puso de pie y levantó a Mary en un abrazo, dando vueltas con ella a la vez que sonreía y le decía

«Eres mía…mía…»

 

«¿De verdad, Ruby?» Belle sonrió, había pasado por la facultad para recoger a la muchacha e ir a comer juntas «¿Estás de verdad enfadada porque tu nota en el juicio simulado ha sido un 9,7?»

«No…es que no me gustó» dijo Ruby enfurruñada

«El profesor Kent también fue mi profesor, sé lo exigente que es y tu nota es la más alta que nadie ha conseguido con él, porque te juro que ese hombre debe tener alergia a ponerle un 10 a los alumnos. Creo que nunca ha pasado»

«Es que nos hemos esforzado tanto»

«Lo sé, querida» Belle puso su mano sobre la de Ruby que estaba sobre la mesa «Pero te ha ido bien. Es más, mucho más que bien»

Ruby desvió la mirada de la de Belle, y observó sus manos juntas, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, estar con Belle parecía tan correcto, tan seguro y muy diferente a todo lo que ya había experimentado antes. Movió su mano entrelazando perfectamente  sus dedos con los de Belle.

«¿Quedan bien juntas, no?» dijo Belle en un tono dulce y cuando Ruby la volvió a mirar, vio que ella la observaba con adoración.

«Sí, lo están»

Belle llevó la mano de Ruby a sus labios y se demoró depositando un beso en ella mientras su mirada estaba fija en la de la muchacha, como si quisiera que Ruby consiguiera leer cada mínimo pensamiento que tenía sobre ella.

«Sabes que solo necesitas decirme una palabra, ¿verdad? Porque te quiero, Ruby, solo estoy esperando a que tú también lo hagas»

 

«Emma, por favor, di algo» dijo Regina afligida después de contarle a su novia sobre la cena y sobre Jessica.

«¿Por qué has esperado la semana entera para decirme esto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era ella?»

«Porque sabía que no te iba a gustar, sabía que ibas a reaccionar exactamente así»

«Bueno, pero ya que de todas maneras aceptaste el empleo, creo que ya has hecho tu elección. La elección de no importarte lo que yo piense»

«Emma…te lo estoy contando ahora porque quería ver cómo era trabajar allí, quería ver si no íbamos a tener ningún conflicto. Y para que lo sepas, Jessica es muy profesional, nunca hubiera mencionado lo ocurrido si yo no lo hubiera sacado»

«Por lo que veo, ya eres su fan, ¿no?» los celos hacían que Emma sonara más enfadada de lo que quería.

«Emma, no hagas esto de nuevo» Regina usó un tono de advertencia que hizo que Emma la mirara sorprendida «Te amo, te he dado mi corazón a ti, pero no puedo darte quién soy»

«¿Qué quieres decir con eso?»

«Que te amo, pero no voy a vivir mi vida en función de lo que quieres que yo haga o no»

«¿Crees que estoy intentando controlarte?» la rubia sonrió sin ningún humor

«Es lo que parece»

«No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¡No soy yo la que está intentando controlarte!» Emma casi gritaba, la frustración la ponía nerviosa

«Emma, si me vas a decir que mi madre armó todo esto…»

«¿Crees de verdad que no? Te consigue un empleo perfecto y cuando llegas allí, la mujer con la que casi te enrollas, te está esperando.

«Ella no podía saber eso. Solo ha sido una coincidencia del destino. Y además, ya te he dicho que está todo bien entre Jessica y yo»

Emma sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

«Zelena tenía razón al decirme que tuviera cuidado con tu madre. ¿Siempre eres así? ¿Siempre te dejas conducir por el camino que ella quiere?»

«La única persona a la que estoy viendo intentando controlar el camino que sigo eres tú, Emma. Dejé todo lo que había construido en mi vida por ti, para probarte que te amaba. Y parece que ni eso es suficiente»

«Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras»

«La cuestión es esa. No necesitaste pedirlo, lo hice porque te amo. Y amar, por más que las personas no lo sepan, es hacer sacrificios por la gente que se ama»

«Al final, tu madre tenía razón, ¿verdad? Siempre me verás como la culpable de que tuvieras que dejar el empleo»

«¡Joder, Emma! Ni era de eso de lo que estábamos hablando. Estamos hablando sobre el ahora»

«No, Regina, estamos hablando de todo. Tenemos que hablar de todo. De nada vale fingir que nada sucedió y quedarnos viviendo en este frágil mundo de cuentos de hadas. Tenemos que ser realistas y hablar de nuestros problemas»

«¿Quieres ser realista? Pues aquí va el único problema que tenemos desde siempre, Emma. Yo me he entregado completamente a nuestro amor, pero tú…tú no sabes cómo entregarte, cómo confiar. Y alguien así no puede mantener una relación por mucho tiempo, porque la confianza es todo lo que tenemos para sustentas nuestro amor»

«¿Estás diciendo que no vamos a durar mucho tiempo?» la voz de Emma temblaba y salía aguda por el desespero.

«Estoy diciendo que tengo miedo de que eso pase» Regina sonó cansada

«Yo no…no puedo evitar tener celos»

«Y yo no puedo permitir que eso limite mi vida»

«Entonces, no sé cómo podemos lidiar con esto»

«Quizás deberíamos darnos un tiempo» Regina solo se dio cuenta del peso de esas palabras después de haberlas dicho

«¡No!» Emma dijo ahora completamente desesperada «No quiero estar lejos de ti…no puedo…» su rostro estaba completamente bañado en lágrimas.

Regina también lloraba

«Tal vez sea bueno…solo eres una muchacha, Emma, aún tienes que aprender muchas cosas…»

«Que fuera una muchacha nunca fue un problema antes»

«No quise verlo. Esperé que actuases como una mujer, pero aún eres una niña»

Aquellas palabras golpearon a Emma de lleno.

«No me puedes castigar por eso…yo prometo que maduraré. Voy a aprender a confiar» el miedo ahora tomaba cuenta de ella

«Claro que lo harás. Pero solo lo harás correctamente si lo haces por ti misma y no por mí. Tenías razón, estábamos viviendo en un frágil cuento de hadas. Y sabes bien lo que le sucede a las cosas frágiles»

«¿Estás terminando conmigo?»

«Te estoy dejando libre»

«Nunca voy a ser libre. Te pertenezco a ti»

«Esa es la cuestión…» Regina se acercó a Emma y le dio un beso en la cabeza «No deberías pertenecer a nadie más que a ti misma»

«Dijiste que eras mía…»

«Y de cierta maneras lo soy, porque mi corazón es tuyo, pero…aún soy dueña de todo lo demás. No puedo ser tuya todo el tiempo, así no funcionan las cosas. Lo siento mucho…»

Emma la miró sin saber qué decir, una mezcla de rabia y tristeza se estaba apoderando de ella.

«¿Estás segura?»

«Creo que es lo mejor»

Emma no dijo nada más, caminó hacia el cuarto para meter sus cosas dentro de la mochila. Cuando pasó por la sala, Regina ya no estaba ahí, y fue un alivio para la muchacha, porque no sabía si tendría fuerzas para irse si la veía una vez más.

 

«Fue horrible…» dijo Regina en lágrimas «Todo lo malo que nos había sucedido regresó en esa conversación…Zel, no sé si va a tener solución»

Zelena atrajo a su hermana a sus brazos.

«Deberías haberle dicho lo de Jessica desde el comienzo»

«¿Ahora estás de su parte?»

«No, no estoy de lado de nadie, porque las dos estáis equivocadas y las dos tenéis razón»

Regina la miró sin entender

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Tú tienes razón en no querer dejar que Emma controle tu vida, pero estás equivocada en no haber tratado este asunto como debías. Y además, le diste margen a Emma para que ella creyera que harías cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Dejaste todo por ella, Regina. Emma es muy joven para entender que no siempre será así»

«¿Ahora la culpa es mía?»

«No. Ella también está equivocada en tener tantos celos y no confiar en ti, pero te ama tanto que casi consigo entender su miedo. ¿Piensa en  cómo es para ella imaginarte todos los días con una mujer guapa, interesante, de tu edad y que ya ha demostrado interés en ti?»

«Tendría que saber que la amo y confiar en mí»

«Debería, pero no lo consigue, porque ella ve esta situación exactamente como la veo yo. Nuestra madre ha metido mano en el asunto, Regina, por más que tú no quieras creerlo. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que acabaras precisamente trabajando con Jessica?»

«Eso es imposible, no tenía forma de enterarse»

«¿Cómo se enteró de lo tuyo con Emma?»

Regina cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

«Ordenó que me vigilaran. ¿Crees que aún lo sigue haciendo?»

«Estoy completamente segura. Cora tiene una obsesión nada saludable contigo, hermanita»

«Es nuestra madre, no digas eso»

«Está enferma, Regina»

«Pero, ¿cuál es la finalidad en que yo acabe con Emma y me quede con Jessica? También es una mujer»

«Creo que nuestra querida madre ya superó ese prejuicio, y está más preocupada en sacar a Emma de tu vida de cualquier manera»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque Emma es la única que ha hecho que vayas en contra de sus deseos»

 

«Entonces, le dije que podía quedarse» dijo Ruby a Mary tras contarle toda la historia de la pelea de Emma y Regina.

«Está bien, hiciste lo correcto» las dos estaban fuera del dormitorio y Emma estaba dentro, había conseguido dormir tras muchas lágrimas.

«Voy a llamar a David»

«Emma dijo que no quería ver a nadie»

«No lo voy a llamar para que venga a hablar con ella, en su lugar tampoco querría ver a nadie. Lo llamo para que venga a recogerme, me quedaré con él, creo que no cabemos las tres en este cuarto»

«Hummmm, entiendo» dijo Ruby en tono malicioso «Vas a “dormir” con tu novio»

Mary se puso roja

«¡Ruby!»

«Está bien, no tienes por qué ponerte roja»

«¿Puedo contarte una cosa?»

«Claro»

«No sé si es el mejor momento visto lo que ha pasado con Emma y Regina, pero sucedió una cosa…»

«Habla ya, me estás dejando con curiosidad»

«David me pidió que me casara con él» dijo Mary de un tirón «No nos casaremos ahora, claro, solo después de graduarme pensaremos en ello»

«¡Amiga, felicidades!» dijo Ruby abrazando a Mary «¡Ay, Dios mío, nunca pensé que este sucedería tan rápido!»

«Ni yo» Mary sonrió

«Ya que estamos con las confesiones. También tengo algo que contar»

«¿El qué?»

«Creo que estoy enamorada. Aún no ha pasado nada, pero…Belle es tan increíble, me encanta estar con ella, cuando estamos juntas el tiempo no parece suficiente. Y aquella sonrisa, parece que he vivido solo para ver esa sonrisa, ¿Crees que es una locura?»

«Claro que no. Solo que no sé por qué aún  no te has permitido vivirlo»

«Tengo un poco de miedo. Es todo tan nuevo»

«¿Y? Nunca antes has tenido miedo en arriesgarte. ¿Por qué ahora? Solo que ahora el único riesgo es alcanzar la felicidad»

«Tienes razón. Necesito permitirme vivir esto» dijo como una resolución «¿Está mal estar tan feliz cuando nuestra amiga está sufriendo tanto?»

«No, estoy segura de que Emma se alegrará por nosotras. Y además, tengo la certeza de que las cosas entre ella y Regina se resolverán, no tendría sentido haber pasado por  todo lo que han pasado y no acabar juntas. El amor que se tienen es fuerte y también superará esto»

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Dos meses después**

«Podrías…quedarte» dijo Ruby tímidamente «Mary está con David y creo que ya no va a volver, ya que la graduación está muy próxima»

Belle sonrió

«¿Sabes cuántas veces he esperado a que me pidieras que me quedara?» enlazó su mano a la de Ruby

«No estoy diciendo que vaya a pasar nada…yo…»

«Sé que no, ya te he dicho que voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario» dijo Belle jugueteando con un mechón del cabello de la muchacha.

Las dos entraron en la habitación.

«Supongo que esta es la cama de Mary» sonrió señalando la cama toda arreglada.

«Supones bien. Y por descarte, esa es la mía» dijo Ruby sentándose en su propia cama.

Belle vaciló, pero acabó sentándose a su lado.

«Entonces, ¿he sido invitada a dormir en tu cama o en la de Mary?»

«Hm…bueno…tú sabrás…»

«Creo entonces que es una elección bien fácil» dijo alzando la ceja

Ruby se levantó de la cama apresada.

«Entonces voy a cambiarme» fue hasta el armario, cogió su pijama y se dirigió al baño «Puedes coger lo que quieras ponerte»

Belle sonrió y también se dirigió al armario, miró el enorme suéter con el logo de la facultad, y rápidamente se quitó la ropa y se lo puso.

Ruby salió del baño con un pijama que la cubría completamente. Miró a Belle, la mujer solo llevaba el suéter y tenía su cabello suelto, diferente a lo acostumbrado. La muchacha se quedó en silencio durante un largo instante observando a Belle que tenía una sonrisita triunfadora en su rostro, había conseguido causar el efecto que quería.

«No me digas que estás arrepentida de haberme pedido que me quedara»

«No…ni un poco» Ruby se aturullaba con las palabras.

«Entonces, ven aquí» Belle agarró la mano de muchacha y la llevó hasta la cama, acostándose a su lado y pasando su brazo por su cintura.

Ruby respiró profundamente, nunca había sentido el cuerpo de Belle tan cerca como en aquel momento, podía sentir claramente la respiración de ella en su nuca.

«¡Qué bueno…!» murmuró

«No, es maravilloso» Belle no pudo evitar darle unos besos por el cuello.

«Quiero…» Ruby susurró y Belle casi no se pudo creer lo que había escuchado. La muchacha se giró hacia la mujer, y la miró, aunque tímidamente «Eres tan hermosa…apuesto a que nadie te ha dicho que no, ¿eh?»

«La única que quiero que me diga que sí eres tú» ella dibujó el contorno de los labios de Ruby con la punta de sus dedos «tan perfecta…» y sin una palabra más llevó sus labios al encuentro de los suyos, en un beso intenso, pero aun así sereno, quería que todo fuese perfecto para su chica. Sus manos atrajeron su cuerpo para pegarlo al suyo. Belle pudo tener la deliciosa satisfacción de escuchar cómo Ruby soltaba un pequeño gemido en mitad del beso.

Los labios se separaron e inmediatamente se abrieron en una sonrisa.

«Vaya…» dijo Ruby sin aire.

«Lo sé»

 

«Solo puedes estar de broma» dijo David con rabia «Esta es la tercera chica solo en esta semana, Emma. ¿A dónde crees que va a parar todo esto?»

«Probablemente en mi cama» dijo encogiéndose de hombros

«¿Estás borracha? ¡Son las once de la mañana! ¡Joder!»

«¡Qué le den! El semestre acabó, estoy soltera, de vacaciones y con una tarjeta de crédito ilimitado, cortesía de nuestro querido papá»

«¿Entonces es eso? ¿Te has vuelto una rica idiota?»

«Pues será. Y tú creyendo que no iba a encajar en tu mundillo»

«Pensé que no querías»

«No quería porque tenía algo mejor en que ocupar mi vida, pero ahora…¡ahora no tengo nada!»

«¿Vas a desistir de ella así de fácil?»

«¿Desistir de ella?» Emma sonrió con desdén «¡Ella fue quien desistió! ¡Ella la que pidió un tiempo!»

«¿Y aprovechas este tiempo para tirarte a todas las chicas de la ciudad, no? ¿Crees que eso te va a ayudar a tenerla de vuelta?»

«Esa es la cuestión. ¡No la tendré de vuelta!» Emma estaba gritando «Está saliendo con aquella juez, tú mismo me lo contaste»

«¿Y la culpas por eso? Te tiraste a una chica sin ni siquiera esperar a que la emoción de vuestra pelea se enfriase. Han pasado dos meses y es solo ahora que ella ha decidido aceptar salir con Jessica. ¿Y quieres saber una cosa? ¡Fui yo quien le dijo que siguiera adelante!»

«Tú…» Emma dio unos enfurecidos pasos hacia David «¡No tenías ese derecho!» dijo golpeándolo en el pecho. Las lágrimas de rabia y angustia quemaban su rostro.

David la agarró y la miró.

«Pero lo hice por ti. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor de esa manera, despiertas y te das cuenta que hacerte la rebelde no te va a llevar a nada, acabarás perdiendo a la persona que más amas. Tienes que crecer, Emma, y enfrentarte a las consecuencias de tus actos como una mujer. Porque solo una mujer será capaz de conquistar el corazón de Regina otra vez»

 

«¿Cómo consigues eso, eh?» Regina sonrió. Jessica y ella salían de un restaurante donde acababan de almorzar con Cora.

«¿El qué? ¿Conquistar tan rápido a mi suegra?» bromeó Jessica «¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que por ti hago cualquier cosa?»

«¿Y eso incluye pasar las fiestas de final de año conmigo?»

«Incluye lo que tú quieras, querida. Y espero que incluya algunas cosas que también quiero yo» la pelirroja agarró a la morena por la cintura.

«Dijiste que ibas a tener paciencia. Sabes…nunca he estado con otra mujer que no fuera Emma»

«Entonces no has estado con mujer alguna, porque ella era solo una muchacha. Conmigo será diferente. Pero…voy a esperar a que estés lista. Solo que tengo el leve presentimiento de que cuando acontezca te arrepentirás de haber esperado tanto»

«Creída» Regina sonrió

Jessica también sonrió y sorprendió a la morena con un beso.  Regina tenía que admitir que los besos de la pelirroja eran diferentes, ni mejor ni peor, solo muy diferentes, quizás era porque ella estaba tan acostumbrada a Emma.

«Por mí podemos viajar después de fin de año, aunque no creo que sea buena idea dejar a Emma sola» dijo Mary preocupada

«Quiero a Emma, eso lo sabes, pero me está sacando de quicio. Hace una burrada tras otra»

«Ya, lo sé, está en todas las revistas de cotilleos, todas  las semanas. ¿Crees que Regina ve esas cosas?»

«No sé, quizás. El hecho es que empiezo  a creer que Emma esta vez sí está perdiendo a Regina»

«¿De verdad está con Jessica?»

«Sí. Y están bien. Y Emma está cada vez peor. Hoy peleamos…nunca peleamos, pero ya no aguantaba más»

«David, has hecho todo lo podías por tu hermana. Ahora solo ella puede ayudarse. Tiene que querer cambiar»

**Algunas semanas después**

«Si es lo que quieres, Emma» dijo George frunciendo el ceño

«Es lo que quiero»

«Espera por lo menos a que tu hermano regrese de viaje»

«Cuando él regrese a clase en Cambridge, yo ya habré empezado. Además, ya está todo arreglado, viajo a finales de semana»

«Apenas acabas de mudarte para acá, y ahora te quieres mudar al otro lado del océano»

«George, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo estar más aquí. Ya no pertenezco a este lugar»

«¿Y perteneces a un país desconocido, donde nadie que quieres estará allí?»

«Quizás, solo lo descubriré cuando esté allí, ¿no?»

«Realmente me recuerdas mucho a mí, Emma. Quizás no lo creas, pero somos parecidos»

«Lo dudo mucho. Pero, has sido bueno mientras he estado aquí. Solo tienes que aprender a relajarte y no estar tan encima de mi hermano»

«Lo llamas tan fácilmente hermano, ¿y nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza llamarte padre, eh?»

«Bueno, David no me abandonó»

«Me arrepentiré de eso el resto de mis días. Eres la hija que siempre quise tener»

«David también es un gran hijo, ¿quién sabe? Quizás el día que veas eso, y te conviertas en un buen padre para él, yo reconsideré llamarte como tal»

 

«¿Regresarás para la boda de Mary y David en junio, verdad?» dijo Ruby abrazando a Emma, mientras se despedían en el aeropuerto.

«Claro que sí, no me lo perdería por nada» dijo Emma devolviéndole el abrazo, pero más fuerte.

«No me creo que me vayas a dejar, aquella facultad no tendrá la menor gracia sin ninguna de mis chicas por allí»

«Apuesto a que la señorita acento fascinante te va a mantener ocupada» sonrió Emma, y entonces se separó de Ruby, girándose para Belle «Cuídala bien. Es la mejor muchacha que he conocido»

«Lo haré, no te preocupes» dijo Belle, enlazando su mano con la de Ruby

«Pues eso. Londres, allá voy» dijo Emma y se encaminó a la puerta de embarque.

«Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora?» preguntó Ruby a Belle al salir del aeropuerto

«Quiero llevarte a un sitio»

«¿Qué sitio?»

«Vas a tener que esperar para descubrirlo»

 


	24. Chapter 24

Ruby sonrió

«¿Esto es serio?»

«Muy en serio» confirmó Belle y agarró la mano de la muchacha guiándola hacia dentro del yate. No era gigante, pero tampoco era pequeño, Ruby tenía la certeza de que costaba una pequeña fortuna.

«¿De quién es este barco?»

«De mi hermano. Fue su regalo de graduación»

«Me preguntó que recibiste tú»

«Ah, el mío fue más sencillo, solo un Porsche»

«Ahhh, muyyy sencillo» Ruby rio

«Ven conmigo» Belle la llevó al timón

«Espera…¿vas a guiar esto?»

«Claro, si quieres, te enseño, no es tan difícil como parece»

«No, voy bien como pasajera» Ruby miró a Belle como si esperase que fuese una broma, pero después la vio arrancar y poco tiempo después ya estaban en alta mar. La brisa en su rostro era revitalizante, Belle pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo más cerca.

Cuando finalmente echaron el ancla, podían ver la costa a lo lejos. El sol ya comenzaba a ponerse, las dos se dirigieron a la borda del barco, se sentaron la una al lado de la otra, quedando en silencio, apreciando el bello paisaje.

«Es hermoso» Ruby no pudo evitar decir

«Estoy viendo algo mucho más hermoso ahora» Belle miraba a la muchacha. Entonces Ruby se cruzó con su mirada «Algo que quiero para mí…pero tengo tanto miedo de no conseguirlo. Tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento te des cuenta de que todo esto no pasa de…mera curiosidad y me dejes»

Ruby agarró el rostro de Belle entre sus manos.

«Claro que es curiosidad» dijo en tono calmo «Pero esta curiosa de aquí se ha dado cuenta de una única cosa»

«¿De qué?» la abogada dijo en un susurro

«De que está completamente enamorada de ti»

La aflicción en el rostro de Belle se transformó rápidamente en una sonrisa

«¿Estás enamorada de mí?» dijo incrédula

«Más de lo que creí que era posible enamorarse de alguien. Lo que siento por ti es diferente a todo que ya viví. Creí que era porque eres una chica, pero es más que eso, creo que es porque eres…» Ruby desvió nerviosa la mirada

«¿Qué? ¿Qué soy?» preguntó Belle ansiosa

«Es pronto…»

«No, no lo es. Di lo que tu corazón quiere decir»

Ruby se calló por un momento y volvió a mirar a Belle

«Creo que eres el amor de mi vida»

Belle tomó a la muchacha entre sus brazos y la besó, finalmente sin miedo alguno a perderla. Ruby la amaba, así como ella la amaba a su vez.

«¿Quieres ser mi novia?» dijo Ruby cuando se separaron

«Eso no es justo, debía ser yo la que preguntara» Belle sonrió «Pero sí, quiero muuucho ser tu novia»

«¿Ahora qué tal si me enseñas el camarote de esta barco, novia?» dijo Ruby mordiéndose el labio

«Tú…hum…ah…» Belle estaba totalmente sorprendida «Será un placer»

**Seis meses después**

«Eh, extraña» dijo Mary sentándose al lado de Emma

«Eh, novia» Emma se inclinó para abrazarla «entonces, ¿cómo va eso de estar casado?» sonrió, pero su mirada vagaba por el jardín lleno de gente

«Dame algunos meses y te respondo a eso» la novia era pura felicidad, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara por un segundo «Gracias por volver para nuestra boda»

«¿Crees que me perdería la boda de mi hermano y de mi mejor amiga?»

«¡Eh, ella ya tiene el puesto de cuñada, el de mejor amiga es mío!» dijo Ruby sonriendo y acercándose a la mesa donde estaban las dos.

«Al menos conseguisteis llegar a tiempo a la fiesta» dijo Mary poniéndose de pie para abrazar a Ruby y a Belle que venía a su lado.

«Perdona por eso, nuestro vuelo fue cancelado»

«Está bien, lo importante es que estáis aquí, que todas lo estamos» Mary alcanzó la mano de Emma y la de Ruby «Sabéis que sois las mejores amigas que podía tener, ¿verdad?» casi estaba llorando «Os quiero»

Las tres se abrazaron incluso con Emma rezongando que estaba todo poniéndose demasiado meloso, cosa que las hizo reír aún más.

«Eh, ven aquí» dijo Emma atrayendo a Belle al abrazo en grupo «Eres una de nosotras ahora, tienes que pasar un mal rato con nosotras»

«¿No estáis olvidándoos de alguien?» la voz de Regina fue como una navaja en el corazón de Emma «También quiero abrazar a la novia»

Mary caminó hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

«Tu marido manda recado» susurró Regina al oído de Mary «Tras el baile, os fugareis»

Mary sonrió

«Ok»

Regina se separó de Mary, y saludó a Belle y a Ruby, cuando sus ojos cayeron en Emma, la indecisión tomó cuenta de ella, no sabía cómo actuar, solo la había visto a distancia cuando ella estaba en el altar como dama de honor. La rubia, a su vez, no vaciló, extendió la mano hacia Regina en un saludo formal, que la morena aceptó. Podía ser una locura de la cabeza de Regina, pero aquel sencillo toque la hizo sudar frío y su corazón se aceleró, no sabía cómo Emma se sentía, pues su rostro era una máscara de pasividad.

Después, Regina se separó del grupo y volvió a la mesa donde Jessica y Cora la esperaban. El primer baile del matrimonio Nolan fue romántico y delicado, los dos parecían un príncipe y una princesa en mitad de la pista, ejerciendo elegantes y elaborados movimientos, por eso cuando la música cambió hacia una melodía electrónica, agitada, todos empezaron a sonreír, y ya la pareja no era la única en la pista.

«¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás?» preguntó Ruby a Emma, curiosa. Los novios ya se habían marchado y la fiesta continuaba.

«Hasta mañana. Mi vuelo sale a las 10»

«¿Por qué no te quedas más tiempo? El semestre solo comienza en algunas semanas»

«No hay nada aquí para mí, Ruby»

«¿Tienes a alguien allá? Porque aquí tienes a tu familia y a tus amigos»

«Cuando estoy aquí solo hago tonterías y allá, por lo menos, no tengo que soportar ver cosas como aquellas» señaló con la cabeza la mesa donde estaban Regina y Jessica.

«Si aún la amabas, ¿por qué te marchaste?»

«Porque ella no quería que yo me quedara»

«¿Cómo sabes eso? Nunca le diste una oportunidad para que te dijera que te quedaras. Ni siquiera sabía que te habías ido hasta que yo se lo dije»

«Aunque me hubiese quedado, las cosas entre nosotras no iban a salir bien…ella necesitaba que yo creciera y tuve que marcharme para eso, solo que ahora es demasiado tarde, es feliz con otra persona»

«¿Entonces es eso? ¿Te estás rindiendo? ¿Definitivamente?»

«Creo que sí» Emma se permitió mirar una última vez hacia la mesa donde Regina estaba, pero la morena ya no estaba ahí, solo la pelirroja al lado de Cora «Ruby…respóndeme a una cosa»

«Dime»

«¿Qué te dijo cuando le contaste que me había ido?»

«Hum…no vas a querer saber lo que dijo»

Emma sonrió

«Se enfadó, ¿verdad? Se quedó con mucha rabia»

«Sí»

«¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Ruby?» dijo poniéndose en pie

«¿Qué, loca?»

«Que ella estaba enfadada porque no me quedé, porque no luché por nosotras, porque ella quería que yo me quedara y luchase» Emma salió corriendo a través del jardín lleno de mesas y personas de aquí para allá, de alguna manera sabía exactamente dónde estaba Regina. Su corazón latía acelerado y respiraba con dificultad. Se detuvo delante de la entrada del laberinto, recordó cuando estuvo allí por primera vez, parecía ahora otra vida, había sido tanto tiempo atrás, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder encontrar el camino hacia el centro, pero de algún modo sabía que Regina estaría allí esperándola y eso fue suficiente para arriesgarse a entrar.

 

Cuando Emma vio el reflejo de la luminosa fuente contra las plantas, sabía que había encontrado el camino cierto, caminó despacio hasta la entada que daba acceso al centro de aquel jardín secreto. Y Regina realmente estaba ahí, la morena estaba sentada en el borde de la fuente, la punta de sus dedos jugueteaban con la superficie del agua.

Emma dio unos pasos en dirección a la mujer, pero esta se giró antes de que Emma la alcanzara. La mirada de las dos se encontraron y entonces, todos los sentimientos que venía luchando por enterrar durante todo ese tiempo salieron a la superficie. Sin una palabra, Regina caminó hacia la rubia y agarró su rostro entre sus manos.

«Estás diferente» su voz tenía el temblor del que luchaba por no llorar

«Parte de mí lo está»

«¿Cómo me has encontrado aquí?»

«Cuando no te vi en tu mesa, supe inmediatamente que estarías aquí»

«Recordaste el camino»

«Deje que mi corazón me guiara»

«Emma…»

«Te he echado de menos» la muchacha la interrumpió

«¿Por qué te marchaste?»

«Porque tenías razón, tenía que crecer»

«Ni siquiera me avisaste de que te ibas»

«Habías seguido tu vida…creí que tenía que hacer lo mismo. Pensé que no querías verme más»

«Y no quería, pero solo porque estaba enfadada. Pero la rabia pasó, Emma, pero tú ya no estabas aquí…»

«Si me querías de vuelta, ¿por qué no me llamaste?»

«Porque tú desististe de nosotras…»

«Nunca desistí de nosotras. Solo que en aquel momento no estábamos funcionando y apartarme pareció lo mejor…creí que tú me echarías de menos y yo te echaría de menos y entonces cuando regresase, todo estaría bien porque nos íbamos a dar cuenta de cuánto nos necesitábamos la una a la otra. ¡Qué tontería por mi parte pensar eso!, ¿no? Porque tú realmente seguiste hacia delante» las últimas palabras salieron amargas.

«Tuve que hacerlo, te habías ido. No esperarías que tirase otra vez todo y fuera tras de ti, ¿no?»

«Claro que no, sabía que no lo harías. Pero todos los días en que he estado fuera, he esperado que me llamases pidiéndome que regresara»

«No sabía que querías volver»

«Y yo no sabía que tú no querías que me marchase»

«En ese momento estábamos en un callejón sin salida»

«Aún lo estamos. Pero por lo menos ahora sabes que aún te quiero, solo queda saber si tú aún me quieres»

«Tengo una novia»

«No he preguntado eso»

«Emma, no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son»

«Esto no es difícil, si no me quieres, sencillamente dime que estás feliz con ella y me marcho, seguiré con mi vida» Emma se acercó más a Regina, tomando las manos entre las suyas «Pero si me quieres…tienes que hacérmelo saber. Porque yo te quiero mucho…»

«Emma…» dijo Regina pegando su frente a la de la muchacha. Cada fibra de su cuerpo suplicaba por tener a Emma de vuelta y ella no iba ni quería luchar contra eso «Creo que sencillamente es imposible que yo deje de quererte un día» dijo cada palabra con cautela

Emma sonrió y la agarró por la cintura. La rubia miro a la morena y entonces desvió su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?»

«Agradecerle al universo por esto» Emma selló sus labios con los de Regina. Y era exactamente cómo recordaba, el encaje era perfecto, el sabor delicioso, la rubia incluso se escuchó gemir en mitad de aquel beso lleno de nostalgia y deseo.

Emma levantó a Regina, para que esta enlazara su cintura con sus piernas. Caminó hasta uno de los bancos que rodeaban la fuente y se sentó en él, con Regina en su regazo, de frente a ella, todo eso sin cesar nunca el beso.

«No sabes lo que he echado de menos esto» la rubia arrastraba sus labios por los de la morena «Nadie me hace sentir lo que tú…» los labios de Emma siguieron por la mandíbula, después por el cuello de la morena.

«Emma…» dijo Regina, jadeante, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Los labios de la rubia descendieron por su cuello hacia su escote. Regina no pudo contener el gemido cuando sintió el toque de la lengua de Emma entre sus pechos. Pero tampoco pudo contener la risa «Puedes haber cambiado en muchas cosas, pero sigues con tanta prisa como siempre, ¿eh?»

Emma también sonrió y entonces la miró.

«Ok, voy con calma» dijo apartando las manos que tenía en las nalgas de Regina, y de las que esta no se había dado cuenta, y las levantó al aire.

«¿Cómo puedes desaparecer por seis meses y al volver no puedo resistirme a ti ni seis minutos?»

«Sabes por qué»

«Tienes razón, lo sé» Regina salió de encima de Emma, y se sentó a su lado, entonces la rubia pasó su brazo alrededor de ella y Regina descansó su cabeza en su hombro.

«¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?»

«No lo sé»

«Mi viaje de vuelta está marcado para mañana»

«¿Qué? ¿Te marchas?»

«No, si quieres que me quede»

«Quiero que te quedes» la voz de Regina fue apenas un susurro, como si aquello fuese un secreto solo de ellas «No quiero que te vayas a ningún sitio nunca más, a no ser que me lleves contigo»

«Prometo que no me iré» Emma plantó un beso en la cabeza de la morena «Te amo»

«Yo también te amo, mi niña»

Emma cerró los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras, había imaginado tantas veces esa escena que tenía que convencerse de que era real.

«¡Dios, cómo eché de menos escuchar eso!»

 


	25. Chapter 25

«Vamos a salir de aquí» Emma agarró la mano de Regina y la empezó a conducir hacia la salida.

«No, por ahí tendremos que pasar por en medio de la fiesta. El laberinto tiene otra salida que da a la parte de atrás de la casa»

«¡Genial!» dijo Emma animada, plantándole un beso a Regina en la mejilla Pronto llegaron al cuarto de la rubia. Emma cerró la puerta tras sí y miró a Regina. «Si me dijeran que iba a pasar tanto tiempo para tenerte de nuevo para mí, no lo habría creído. Aún no puedo creer que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin tocarte…» dijo acercándose a la morena y acariciando su rostro delicadamente «sin tu beso» tomó el labio superior de Regina entre los suyos, provocándola «sin sentir tu olor…» apartó el cabello de la morena y arrastró su nariz por su cuello «sin tocar tu piel…» las manos de Emma se deslizaron por las piernas de Regina, levantando un poco su vestido «Eché tanto de menos todo…» la muchacha giró a la mujer de espaldas hacia ella y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, dejando que su mentón reposara en su hombro «Quiero mucho saciar mis ganas de ti»

«Entonces hazlo» la voz de Regina era un susurro. Cada toque de Emma le había provocado un remolino de sensaciones y emociones.

Emma comenzó a dejar besos por el cuello de Regina, sus manos se dirigieron a la cremallera que tenía en la espalda y deslizó el vestido hasta el suelo. La morena siempre había sido hermosa, pero en aquel momento, Emma podría jurar que la mujer que tenía delante era una creación exclusiva de la diosa de la belleza. No puedo evitar jadear ante la visión del cuerpo de su amada, todo en Regina era apetecible, los pechos firmes, las piernas bien torneadas y aquel trasero que enloquecía a Emma aún más.

La rubia se acercó a la morena y con gesto firme, la prensó contra la pared, domándola, besándola, tomándola para sí. Sus labios besaban a Regina como voracidad, al mismo tiempo que su pierna se deslizaba entre las de ella, rozando la intimidad de la morena. El sujetador pronto salió de su camino, y Emma tenía sus manos, en un encaje perfecto, en los pechos de la morena, ella los masajeaba y sentía como se endurecían en su mano.

Regina gimió y proyectó su pelvis contra la pierna de la rubia, restregando su sexo, ya completamente mojado, en ella.

«Emma…»

Los labios de Emma trazaron el camino desde el cuello hasta los pechos de Regina, ella se llevó uno a su boca y lo chupó con deseo, lo que hizo que la morena se retorciera entera. La rubia fue bajando hasta quedarse de rodillas, miró a Regina desde abajo.

«Pide…» ordenó

«Chúpame, mi niña. Sacia tus ganas de tenerme»

Emma adoraba escuchar cuando Regina le pedía, aún más con aquella voz ronca de quien está completamente excitada. Ella agarró los laterales de las braguitas de la morena y las bajó por sus piernas, librándose de ellas. La muchacha se inclinó y comenzó a dejarle chupetones y mordidas por la parte interior del interior del muslo de Regina, quien a esa hora ya respiraba con dificultad y apoyaba la espalda contra la pared para mantenerse de pie.

La rubia alzó la pierna de la morena, y la colocó sobre su hombro, y finalmente sus labios fueron agraciados con el sabor que tanto quería. Su boca lamió el sexo de la morena con fuerza, y alternaba introduciéndole la lengua, la combinación hizo que Regina gimiera alto y llevara las manos al cabello de la muchacha.

«Eso amor…no pares…ahh…» decía con su voz embargada por la tensión.

Emma era una diablilla cuando se trataba de chupar a otra mujer, cuando la mujer era Regina, entonces, su deseo y su ímpetu se multiplicaban. Dio una secuencia de chupadas fuertes a la morena, que la hicieron correrse deliciosamente en sus labios. Tuvo que ponerse de pie para agarrar el peso de Regina cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó fuerte y brutalmente.

«Sigues siendo deliciosa» dijo con malicia al oído de la morena y entonces la cogió en su regazo y la llevó a la cama.

Ya recuperada, Regina pudo deleitarse con la visión de la rubia completamente desnuda avanzando hacia la cama.

«Apetitosa» bromeó

Emma sonrió, pero la mirada depredadora no se iba de su rostro. Se detuvo frente a la cama y miró a Regina, que estaba echada de frente con las piernas completamente abiertas y su intimidad enteramente expuesta.

«¿Qué tienes en mente ahora?» la morena preguntó apoyándose en los codos.

«A cuatro patas» dijo Emma. Regina obedeció sin cuestionar. La rubia subió a la cama, quedándose de rodillas, agarró a la morena por la cintura y entonces pegó su pelvis a su trasero. Emma comenzó a moverse y restregarse contra Regina, la rubia gemía y frotaba, se frotaba y se frotaba enloquecida. Regina también gemía disfrutando de aquellos fuertes gestos y empujes que la muchacha le daba.

Emma se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando uno de sus brazos, su mano libre se dirigió al sexo de Regina, y la penetró con dos dedos, que se deslizaron fácilmente en su interior.

«Em…ma…» Regina jadeó sin aire. Emma la penetraba al ritmo que se movía su pelvis. El cuarto fue envuelto por el sonido de gemidos y de los cuerpos chocándose. Y entonces Emma sintió el cuerpo de la morena convulsionar bajo ella. Las dos cayeron sobre la cama, de lado.

Regina se giró para descansar el rostro sobre el pecho de Emma, ambas aún recuperando la respiración

«Te amo…» murmuró luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos y entonces los brazos de Emma la apretaron más contra su cuerpo.

«Entonces, cásate conmigo» dijo Emma para sorpresa de Regina «Solo así vamos a estar en paz. Y todo lo que quiero es estar en paz contigo el resto de mi vida»

«Amor, también es lo que yo más deseo…»

«¿Pero?»

«Pero no quiero apresar las cosas»

«¿Quieres decir que aún estamos en período de prueba?»

«Creo que es algo así»

«Entonces, pienso que lo mejor será empezar a trabajar para ganarme mi sí» dijo Emma invirtiendo las posiciones y quedando sobre Regina «De hecho, creo que haré que me des varios síes» sonrió y entonces agarró las piernas de la morena, las levantó a la altura de los hombros, dejándolas en forma de M, lo que dejó a Regina completamente expuesta. Emma se colocó entre las piernas de la mujer, pegando su sexo al suyo, y comenzó a contonear su pelvis.

La rubia se bamboleaba al mismo tiempo que gemía y presionaba su intimidad contra la de Regina. Los sexos se devoraban en aquel intento de hacer que los cuerpos se convirtieran en uno solo.

«¿Te gusta?» preguntó Emma completamente sofocada

«Sí…sí…» Regina repitió varias veces inmersa en gemidos de placer.

«Regina…» Emma movía su pelvis cada vez más rápido

«Emma…» los cuerpos de las dos fueron arrasados por el orgasmo causado por aquel contacto tan placentero. El cuerpo de Emma se desmoronó sobre el de Regina y durante un instante solo se las pudo escuchar intentando recuperar el aliento «Dije que te haría decir sí varias veces» la rubia solo pudo bromear.

«Sinvergüenza»

«Sabrosa»

«Tarada»

«Hermosa» Emma se inclinó y alcanzó los labios de Regina con los suyos. Las dos se separaron y se miraron sonriendo.

«Sí» Regina susurró

«¿Sí?» Emma dijo con una enorme sonrisa

«No tenemos que hacerlo ahora, pero sí quiero casarme contigo. Es lo que más deseo»

«Esto parece un sueño»

«Es mejor que un sueño, porque es real»

Emma no pudo evitar llenar a Regina de besos, haciendo que la morena sonriera y la llamara boba. La rubia se recostó abrazada a su novia, la música de la fiesta aún sonaba a lo lejos, entonces Emma giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Regina y comenzó a susurrarle los versos de una canción

«How long will I love you? As long as stars are above you… and longer if I can…»

Regina sonrió y acarició el rostro de la muchacha y entonces ella misma cantó la siguiente estrofa.

«How long Will I need you? As long as the seasons need to follow therir plan…»

Las dos se miraron en silencio, mientras la música seguía, fue imposible resistirse al deseo de unirse una vez más en besos, los labios se encontraron rápidamente, tan ávidos por poseerse y aun así serenos por saber que se pertenecían y siempre se pertenecerían.

 


	26. Chapter 26

«¿Crees en las almas gemelas?» preguntó Emma mientras se llevaba la mano de Regina a los labios y le iba dejando besitos en ella.

«Creo…que este  mundo es muy grande para que vivamos solos»

«¿Crees que soy tu alma gemela?»

«Emma, después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, creo que somos todas las definiciones que ya han inventado para las personas que se aman. Y las que aún quedan por inventar…eres mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida, mi final feliz o como lo quieras llamar»

«Por eso dijiste sí»

«Por eso dije sí. Nunca podría decirle sí a nadie más. Pero Emma, sabes que no va a ser fácil, ¿verdad?»

«Lo sé. ¿Tienes que hablar con ella, verdad? Y también está tu madre»

«Em, sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero Jessica es alguien importante para mí. Estuvo ahí en mi peor momento…y ese tipo de cosas no se pueden olvidar»

«Lo entiendo. Yo me marché y ella fue la que te cuidó…desgraciadamente para mí no puedo cambiar eso»

«Tengo que hablar con ella pronto, porque ya he empezado de forma equivocada, no debería haberme acostado contigo antes de acabar con ella»

«¿Lo harás hoy?»

«Sí, todavía debe estar en la fiesta buscándome. No querría tener que dejarte ahora, estoy tan bien aquí, pero…»

«Está bien, ve, tienes razón, tienes que hacer esto de la forma correcta. Ella es una persona importante para ti y es lo mínimo que se merece»

Regina sonrió al escuchar aquello, Emma estaba de verdad diferente.

«Entonces, voy» dijo levantándose de la cama «y en cuanto pueda vuelvo contigo»

«Es lo único que quiero, que siempre regreses a mí»

 

«¿De verdad me vas a dejar por esa muchacha que te hizo sufrir tanto?» dijo Jessica en un tono que Regina no conseguía descifrar, quizás fuera una mezcla de rabia y dolor, o tal vez tristeza, pero sonaba demasiado fría para que fuese eso.

«Perdóname, no quería que las cosas entre nosotras terminasen así. Pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento»

«Sabes que te hará sufrir de nuevo, ¿verdad?»

«Quizás, pero la amo y cuando se ama a alguien tienes que estar dispuesto a sufrir un poco por esa persona»

Jessica sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, parecía que no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

«Tu madre tenía razón. Le dije a ella que me amabas, que todo estaría bien. ¿Y sabes lo que ella me dijo?» tomó un sorbo de su bebida «Que ella podía ver en tus ojos que no me amabas, que aún amabas a Emma. Y que yo solo ganaría esta batalla si hacía algo definitivo para que fueras definitivamente mía» Regina escuchaba todo en silencio «¿Sabes? No quise creer al principio, pero cuando los días fueron pasando y la boda de David se fue acercando, empezaste a estar diferente, ni tuve necesidad de que Cora me alertase, pero aun así lo hizo, dijo que yo tenía que hacer algo. Y yo, idiota, creía que podía hacer algo para que te quedaras conmigo…» Jessica abrió su bolso que estaba sobre la mesa y sacó una cajita de terciopelo «iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo…» la pelirroja se puso en pie y puso el anillo delante de Regina «Creo que ya es tarde para eso, ¿no?»

«Jess, perdóname…nunca he querido hacerte daño…»

«¡No me llames así!» Jessica explotó «Si pudiera, nunca más te miraría a la cara…pero no puedo, desgraciadamente trabajamos juntas»

«Jessica, sé que estás llena de rabia ahora y tienes todo el derecho a estar así, pero…querría que encontrásemos una manera de estar bien»

La pelirroja se pasó la mano por el pelo, nerviosa.

«¿Por qué me tenías que gustar tanto, eh? Incluso con rabia…no puedo decirte que no vamos a estar bien…»

«Antes de todo éramos amigas. Eso es más importante que cualquier cosa»

«Deberíamos haberlo dejado solo en amistad»

«Quizás. Podemos intentar volver a eso…»

Jessica respiró profundamente.

«No voy a mentir y decir que me lo estoy tomando bien, Regina. Pero…quiero que sepas que quiero que seas feliz…solo que no me pidas ni esperes que consiga superar todo esto tan rápido…quizás algún día volvamos a ser amigas, pero no ahora. No de la forma en que han acabado las cosas»

Regina se acercó a Jessica y le dio un ligero beso en su rostro

«Vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame como mereces ser amada, eres demasiado especial para que eso no suceda»

 

«¿Quieres tener la decencia de vestirse?» Cora alzó  la ceja cuando Emma abrió la puerta solo llevando una camiseta y unas bragas.

La rubia avanzó hasta la cama y cogió la bata que allí había, cubriendo su cuerpo.

«¿En qué puedo ayudarla?»

«No vas  a hacer esto de nuevo, no vas a volver aquí como si nada hubiese pasado y volver la vida de mi hija cabeza abajo. No te dejaré»

«Que yo sepa, su  hija adora cuando viro su vida cabeza abajo» dijo Emma con insolencia

«Tenía razón yo, eres la misma muchacha petulante de antes»

«No, no lo soy. Y es por eso que le voy a decir algo…» Emma avanzó hasta quedar frente a Cora «Amo a su hija, solo quiero convertirla en la mujer más feliz del mundo y puede que me engañé, pero creo que también usted desea eso, ¿verdad?»

«¡Qué pregunta idiota! Claro que quiero que mi hija sea feliz»

«Entonces, deje de intentar controlarla, nadie va a lograr hacer eso, ni yo, ni usted. Casi la pierdo porque no había comprendido que tenía que dejarla libre para que viniera a mí siempre que quisiera. No podemos imponer nuestros deseos sobre los demás, Cora, por más que los amemos y pensemos que sabemos lo que es mejor para ellos»

«Yo no quiero imponer mis deseos…»

«¿De verdad? ¿No es lo que ha hecho siempre con Regina? ¿No es lo que intentó hacer también con Zelena? Solo que ella fue más astuta y huyó de usted. Regina no tuvo ese valor, porque ella la quiere demasiado…ella siempre ama demasiado, quizás sea su único defecto»

«Muchacha, ¿crees que me vas  a conmover con esta historia?»

«No estoy intentando conmoverla, solo intento mostrarle la realidad. Regina y yo nos amamos y vamos a estar juntas, quiera usted o no. Le toca  a usted decidir si apoyará la felicidad de su hija o va a continuar intentando hacerla infeliz, porque si hace algo para separarnos de nuevo, será eso lo que pase, Regina será infeliz»

«Estás muy segura de que su felicidad eres tú, pero Regina estaba muy bien sin ti. Ella y Jessica serían felices si tú no hubieras vuelto a estropearlo todo»

Emma sonrió sin ningún humor.

«Parece que no conoce a su hija, es más estoy segura de que no la conoce, porque si la conociera, sabría ver la diferencia entre cómo miraba a Jessica y  cómo me mira a mí»

Cora vaciló, sabía que Emma decía la verdad, pero no podía concebir la idea de perder a Regina en favor de Emma.

«Regina nunca será feliz a tu lado, solo eres una muchacha. En algún momento, cometerás una tontería y la herirás de nuevo»

«Puedo ser solo una muchacha, Cora. Puedo incluso equivocarme de nuevo, porque nadie está libre de eso. Pero nadie nunca amará a Regina como yo la amo…ella nunca será feliz con otra persona como lo será conmigo»

«Tú misma admites que te equivocarás de nuevo» Cora sonrió «Creo que quizás solo tenga que esperar a que le rompas el corazón otra vez. Y entonces, estarás definitivamente fuera de nuestras vidas»

Emma llevaba intentando contener su rabia desde el comienzo de la conversación, pero estaba a punto de explotar.

«¿Quiere decir que va a rogar que su hija sea infeliz solo para tener el gusto de decir que estaba en lo cierto, que yo no era la persona adecuada para ella? Está loca, ¿lo sabía? He intentado ser razonable con usted, porque sé que Regina la quiere y lo último que quiero es verla apartada de su madre, pero si realmente piensa así, creo que lo mejor es que salga de una vez de su vida» Emma fue alterando la voz hasta que al final casi estaba gritando.

«¿Quién te piensas que eres para decirme que tengo que estar lejos de mi hija?» dijo Cora empujando a Emma

La muchacha tambaleó dando unos pasos hacia atrás, pero no se desdijo de sus palabras.

«Soy alguien que la ama más que a nada y solo quiero verla feliz, ¡al contrario que usted!»

Emma sintió el ardor en su rostro y el sonido proveniente de la bofetada que había recibido. Miró a Cora, incrédula, la mujer tenía una mirada de loca.

«Regina es mía y ni tú ni nadie van a apartar a mi hija de mí»

La muchacha solo reaccionó cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Cora había cogido las tijeras que estaban sobre la cómoda y venía en su dirección. El metal lacerando su piel hizo que perdiera las fuerzas, cayó de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos en el abdomen, intentando inútilmente parar la hemorragia. Consiguió alzar la mirada y ver a Cora apartándose, con la mano sobre la boca sin conseguir creer en lo que había hecho.

La visión de Emma comenzaba a nublarse cuando vio un bulto que resultó ser su padre irrumpir en el cuarto.

«Cora, ¿qué has hecho?» fueron las últimas palabras que la muchacha escuchó antes de ser tragada por la oscuridad.

 

 

 

 

**Bueno, este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo. El último para mañana. Cuando acabe este fic, tengo muchas otras en portugués en la cola. Tengo tres que puede que os gusten. A ver, uno se titula La perfecta idiota, y es de la misma autora de Infidelidad y Los vampiros también lloran, es un fic AU, vamos a ver a Emma en una profesión que no la habíamos visto antes, por lo menos yo antes de este fic, nunca la había visto. Y habrá como siempre secretos familiares, parientes que querrán romper esa relación, pero no digo quienes, aunque por una vez no es Cora. Aunque tampoco es que sea una santa. Desapariciones, apariciones…en fin, a mí me encantó. El otro fic también es AU y en él Regina se enamora de la hermana gemela de su prometida fallecida, Emma es la hermana viva. Y el último fic es de esos épicos, volvemos al Bosque Encantado, y veremos a una Evil Queen más malvada que nunca, y a una Emma, sufriendo esas maldades, la primera parte de este fic no es para todos los estómagos, es bastante angst, pero el fic es largo, y ocurren muchas cosas, además de que hay otros muchos personajes y sus historias.**

**En fin, ¿cuál os llama más la atención?**

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

«Se va a poner bien…» dijo Ruby abrazando a Regina. No estaba segura, pues los médicos aún no habían dado noticias, lo único que sabían era que Emma había perdido mucha sangre.

Zelena llegó apresurada a la sala de espera y se dirigió hacia la hermana.

«¿Alguna noticia?»

«Todavía no» fue Belle la que respondió, Regina aún no había pronunciado una palabra desde que Emma había entrado en quirófano.

George se acercó a Zelena y se la llevó a un lado.

«¿Qué hizo con ella?» Preguntó Zelena bajando el tono de voz para que Regina no escuchase.

«La hemos internado en un hospital psiquiátrico. Era eso o la cárcel. El médico diagnosticó que sufrió una crisis psicótica…Cora siempre fue tan controlada…»

«Nunca fue controlada, nunca viviste con nosotros, George, mi madre siempre ha tenido problemas…siempre lo he sabido, solo que nunca imaginé que llegaríamos a este punto. Esa obsesión que tiene con Regina ha hecho que pierda completamente la cabeza»

El médico entró en la sala e inmediatamente todos avanzaron hacia él.

«Emma está bien, hemos conseguido reparar los daños causados por la herida, ahora solo necesita mucho reposo y el propio cuerpo se encargará del resto»

El alivio se reflejó en el rostro de todos.

«¿Podemos entrar a verla?» preguntó George.

«Solo la familia y no más de dos personas a la vez»

«Yo voy, soy su padre»

«Y yo soy su prometida» dijo Regina para sorpresa de todos, menos de Zelena, a quien Regina le había mandado un mensaje en cuanto había salido del cuarto de Emma.

Los dos entraron en la habitación llevando máscaras, pero ni estas podían ocultar la felicidad estampada en sus rostros cuando vieron a Emma mirándolos con media sonrisa. Aún estaba medio atontada, pero estaba consciente.

«Creo que di la campanada de la fiesta con gran estilo, ¿no?» bromeo Emma, pero su voz era débil.

Regina sonrió y una lágrima de gratitud por estar Emma bien se deslizó por su rostro. Caminó hasta la muchacha y puso su mano sobre la de ella.

«Mi pequeña…no me puedo creer que casi te perdiera…» la voz estaba temblorosa

«No te vas a librar de mí tan fácil»

«Estoy segura de que no» Regina se inclinó y le plantó un beso en la cabeza «Tu padre también está aquí»

George se acercó al escuchar eso.

«Hola…» dijo Emma esforzándose por sonreír «Dime que no llamaste a David y le estropeaste su luna de miel»

«No, no llamé a David, prefería esperar a que tú misma lo llamases y le contaras lo sucedido. Solo así no se volvería loco y regresaría corriendo»

«Hiciste bien»

«George salvó tu vida, ¿sabías?» interrumpió Regina

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, el médico dijo que si él no te hubiera encontrado rápido, quizás no hubiéramos podido salvarte»

«¿Por qué estabas dentro de la casa y no en la fiesta?» dijo Emma mirando a su padre

«Vi a Regina discutiendo con su novia, entonces llegué a la conclusión de lo que había pasado, Cora también debió llegar a la misma conclusión porque enseguida entró en la casa, entonces la seguí»

«¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación?»

«Sí, pensé en interrumpir, pero parecías saber defenderte muy bien sola, pero nunca pensé que Cora llegaría a ese punto. Siento mucho no haberlo previsto…»

«Está bien…papá» la misma Emma se sorprendió al decirlo «Lo importante es que estabas ahí para mí»

George no pudo contenerse más, las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro libremente. Había sentido una unión especial con Emma desde el primer minuto, nunca dudó que realmente era su hija.

«Hija…prometo que voy a ser un buen padre, para ti y para tu hermano…prometo…»

«Sé que lo serás…todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad»

«Gracias por darme una»

 

«Ok, mi hermano es oficialmente un idiota» sonrió Emma

«¿Por qué?» preguntó Ruby. Era el primer día en que Emma podía recibir visitas que no fueran de la familia.

«Dice que todo el mundo es odiado por la suegra, pero que solo yo he conseguido la hazaña de hacerme intentar matar»

Ruby también sonrió

«No dejes que Regina lo oiga decir eso»

«Ni pensarlo. Bueno…realmente no hablamos mucho de eso»

«¿Cómo?»

«Sé que Cora intentó matarme y todo, pero es su madre. No quiero que Regina la odie»

«Creo que el sentimiento de ahora es pena» dijo Zelena entrando en la habitación «Hola, cuñadita»

«¡Hola Zel! Vaya milagro que sigas en la ciudad tanto tiempo»

«Bueno, ahora ya no tengo de qué huir, ¿verdad?»

Emma asintió, sabía que Zelena y Cora nunca se habían llevado bien y que quizás tener a la madre fuera del camino podría acercar a las dos hermanas.

«Entonces, ¿dónde está tu hermana?»

«Hum…me crucé con ella viniendo para acá. Aunque creo que no me vio. Estaba que se le caía la baba con los bebecitos de la maternidad. Pero debe estar llegando» apenas había acabado de hablar cuando Regina entró en el cuarto.

«Hola mi amor» fue derecha a Emma, se sentó en la cama, a su lado y le dio un leve beso en sus labios «¿Cómo te sientes hoy?»

«Bien, mejor ahora que todo el mundo puede venir a verme. Eso quiere decir que pronto podré ir a casa»

«Sí, pero también en casa tendrás que guardar reposo, lo sabes» alertó Zelena

«Zel tiene razón, Em. Pero yo voy a cuidarte. Vas a tener que portarte muy bien»

«Hum…vas a ser mi enfermera particular, ¿eh?» dijo Emma en tono malicioso. Ruby y Zelena soltaron una carcajada, mientras Regina deseaba que un agujero negro se la tragase.

«¡Emma!» dijo la morena poniéndose roja

«¿Qué? Solo he dicho que me vas a cuidar como una enfermera»

«Apuesto a que no le va a importar que te pongas el uniforme, Regina» provocó Ruby

Regina se llevó la mano a la cara y sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

«Sois de lo que no hay, ¿lo sabíais?»

**Tres semanas después**

«Nunca había tenido a tanta gente en mi habitación» bromeó Emma

«He llamado a todo el mundo» explicó David «Ya que aún no puedes salir de casa, y os quería reunidos a todos para la noticia, entonces la reunión será aquí»

«¿Qué noticia?» dijo Regina curiosa

David y Mary intercambiaron una mirada y miraron a sus amigas más cercanos que estaban en aquel cuarto: Ruby, Emma, Regina, Belle y Zelena

«¡Estoy embarazada!» anunció Mary con una enorme sonrisa

«¡Ay Dios mío, voy a ser tía!» exclamó Emma

«¡Todas los seremos!» completó Ruby

«¡Enhorabuena!» Regina atrajo a la pareja de amigos para un abrazo. Después, todos estaban felicitándose, y todo parecían un gran final feliz, un gran tópico, pero algo agradable de vivir.

«Buenos días…» dijo Ruby en tono remolón

«Buenos días» Belle se giró para mirarla «Es genial despertar a tu lado»

«Me encanta estar aquí»

«Entonces, ¿por qué no te quedas para siempre?»

La sonrisa de Ruby se abrió aún más

«¿Me estás invitando a vivir contigo?»

«Más que eso, te estoy invitando a quedarte conmigo para siempre»

Ruby enlazó su mano a la de Belle

«Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre» sonrió

«Entonces, quédate»

«¿Así de fácil?»

«Así de fácil. No entiendo la manía de las personas de complicar el amor. Yo te quiero, tú me quieres, ¡qué le den al resto! Estando juntas podemos lidiar con todo»

«Te enfrentas a las cosas de una manera tan diferente al resto de las personas»

«¿Y eso es bueno o malo?»

«Fue por eso por lo que me enamoré de ti»

«Entonces es bueno»

 

«Papá, de verdad, tengo que ir al trabajo, tengo una reunión importante» protestó David

«Apuesto a que a tu jefe no le va a importar que te atrases un poco» bromeó George. Él era el jefe, ya que era el dueño de la empresa.

«Ok, ¿qué sorpresa es esa?»

George caminó y se detuvo delante de uno de los muchos cuartos de la mansión.

«Entra» dijo y David obedeció «Sé que tú y Mary queréis una casa solo para vosotros, pero ahora con el bebé pensé que podríais quedaros…Emma iba a amar teneros aquí…y yo también»

David entró en el cuarto meticulosamente decorado para dar comodidad a una pareja, entonces se detuvo cuando vio la cuna colocada cerca de la cama, fue hasta ella y no contuvo la reacción de sorpresa al ver cierto conejito blanco en mitad de los otros peluches.

«¿Cómo…?»

«Lo guardé. ¿Te acuerdas que no te separabas de él?»

«Lo recuerdo…pero nunca pensé que aún existiera»

«Bueno, creciste y lo abandonaste, entonces yo me lo quedé. Siempre me recordaba al muchachito que corría hacia mí siempre que tenía un problema» George agarró el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos «Siento mucho haber dejado de ser tu puerto seguro, hijo…»

«Papá, no tienes que…»

«Sí, sí tengo. No he sido un buen padre para ti, no desde que perdí a tu madre. Fue necesario que Emma apareciera en nuestras vidas para que me diera cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado. Y ahora solo puedo pediros a los dos una oportunidad. Así que, ¿te quedarás?»

David miró al padre y lo abrazó

«Me quedaré…vamos a ser una gran familia feliz»

 

«Zel, ella no se arrepiente de nada» dijo Regina con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella y la hermana habían acabado de salir del sitio donde estaba internada Cora.

«Está enferma, Regina. Y ya sabes…nunca fue una buena persona»

«Pero las personas cambian, ¿no? George ha cambiado por sus hijos»

«Algunas personas cambian, otras no, tenemos que aprender a aceptar que no todo puede ser perfecto. Tienes que aprender a ser feliz con lo que tienes. Y tienes mucho, Regina, tienes amigos maravillosos, tienes una hermana loca, pero que te quiere por encima de todo» las dos sonrieron «y lo más importante, tienes a Emma, el amor de tu vida. ¿Sabes cuántas personas matarían por tener lo que las dos tenéis? No todo el mundo es agraciado con la suerte de amar y ser amado en la misma medida, hermana. Así que…tienes que seguir adelante. No vamos a abandonar a nuestra madre, claro, pero tenemos que aprender a vivir nuestra vida siendo conscientes de quién es ella y quién será siempre, no podemos dejar que eso nos impida ser felices»

«¿De verdad tienes que marcharte?» dijo Regina abrazando a la hermana

«Alguien tiene que cuidar de los negocios de la familia. Y tampoco es que me vaya para otro país, voy a estar cerquita. Siempre que me necesites, solo tienes que llamarme y estaré aquí para cuidar de mi hermanita»

«Cuando tú me necesites, también yo estaré ahí» Regina la abrazó más fuerte…«Te quiero, Zel»

«Yo también te quiero»

 

«¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Ya deberías estar durmiendo» dijo Regina en tono de reprimenda

«Amor, el médico dijo que ya estoy bien»

«Sí, pero no es bueno abusar»

«No lo haré, te lo prometo. Es solo que…me he despertado y no estabas a mi lado»

«¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?»

«Siempre vienes acá. ¿Ya olvidaste que fue aquí donde te encontré cuando volví de Londres? ¿Qué fue aquí donde hicimos las paces?»

«Nunca olvidaré esa noche…» Regina avanzó hacia Emma y puso su mano donde la muchacha había sido herida, donde ahora había una cicatriz «casi te pierdo…»

«Casi, pero no lo hiciste» Emma miró a la morena, podía ver la aflicción patente en su rostro «¿Qué te está incomodando? Sé que estás diferente desde que esto pasó…pensé en esperar a que te decidieras a contármelo, pero…no puedo verte tan afligida»

«Emma…mi madre casi te mata…» dijo Regina sin contener más las lágrimas «Nunca me voy a perdonar por eso…»

«¿Perdonarte? Tú no hiciste nada, mi amor»

«Pero esto sucedió por mi culpa…¿no lo entiendes? Si no hubiese vuelto contigo, esto nunca habría pasado»

«Si no hubieses vuelto conmigo, el dolor sería más profundo que este» dijo Emma señalando la herida «Regina, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho para estar contigo, pasaría por todo de nuevo si  fuera necesario. Estar contigo fue una elección mía, y solo yo puedo acarrear con las consecuencias. Lo que pasó con tu madre no fue tu culpa, mi amor, ella no estaba bien…y tú no podrías haber hecho nada para impedirlo»

«Aun así lo siento mucho…»

«Sé que lo sientes, yo también lo siento…no quería que las cosas fueran así, pero lo son. Y…perdono a Cora, porque a pesar de todo, ella es la madre de la mujer que amo…y mi amor por ti es mayor que todo, mayor que cualquier resentimiento que pueda tener»

«Em…» Regina la abrazó con cuidado para no hacerle daño

Emma tomó el rostro de la morena y la besó delicadamente.

«Ahora que hemos dejado todo esto atrás, ¿qué tal si me dejas hacerte feliz como dije que haría?»

«Ya me haces feliz, mi amor»

«Pero quiero hacer más todavía. ¿Sabes?...He estado pensando, David y Mary van a tener un bebé…»

«¿Y?»

«Y…también quiero un bebé, contigo. ¿Imaginas a nuestra hija creciendo junto al de mi hermano? Sería…»

«Perfecto» completó Regina.

Emma sonrió

«¿Eso quiere decir…?»

«Que yo también quiero un hijo contigo, que lo quiero todo contigo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que lo tendríamos todo?»

«Parece que fue una eternidad»

«Pero aún es verdad, quiero cuidarte y darte una familia. O en tu caso, aumentar tu familia»

«¿De verdad vamos a hacerlo?»

«Claro que sí, pero primero…» Regina metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó dos anillos «Los llevo guardando un tiempo, esperando el momento perfecto, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que podría haber sido en cualquier momento, siempre que estuvieras tú…yo no quiero esperar, no quiero arriesgarme a perderte, quiero que seas mía para la eternidad…»

«¿Durante cuánto tiempo los llevas guardando?» los ojos de Emma brillaban entre lágrimas

«Desde que te mudaste a mi apartamento»

«¿Todo este tiempo?»

«Todo este tiempo…siempre supe que eras tú, Emma. Que era contigo con quien quería construir una vida. Que encontraríamos una manera para estar juntas al final…Sé que fuiste tú quien lo pediste primero, pero dame la satisfacción de pedirte que seas mi mujer» Regina miró a Emma expectante

«Todo lo que más quiero en esta vida es ser tu mujer» respondió Emma y las dos se pusieron las alianzas, una a la otra.

Regina agarró a la rubia por la cintura y la besó, besar a Emma era un camino tan conocido y aun así, siempre la dejaba en el mismo estado de nerviosismo, como si fuera la primera vez.

«Por fin…» la morena dijo en un susurro

«¿Por fin?»

«Por fin nuestro amor venció, mi pequeña»

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
